


Scandalous Potions and Twittering Reporters

by RenlyGenesis



Series: Life Together [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animagus, Bickering, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Harry Potter, Budding Relationship, Dark Past, Drarry, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Espionage, Fluff and Smut, Forced outing of sexual preference, Fred Lives, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Potions, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Quidditch, Rimming, Seeker games, Sex Toys, Slash, Slow Build, Smut, Some angst, Spying, Surprises, Top Draco, Voldemort is dead, Wandless Magic, blowjob, conniving friends, ministry games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 90,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenlyGenesis/pseuds/RenlyGenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Fred and George's fault. Who shoves a potion down the boy-who-lived-twice's throat? Especially one that forces Harry to admit to an attraction he's held for a specific someone since their interesting Hogwarts days. When you add Quidditch, competition, and medeling friends it'll be enough if the Golden Boy escapes this situation unscathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In search of the closet Harry is hiding in

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jk Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe, duh.

     As soon as Harry entered the shop he was already getting propositioned for something. He raised a dark eyebrow at the twins across the dark ebony counter, " You want me to test what exactly?"   
    Seeing the two matching devious grins made him understandably nervous, especially when dealing with the premier pranksters of the century.   
     The pranksters in question, are Fred and George Weasley, who had just been developing new joke items for their store. With the help of Ginny Weasley joining the team they had been able to spend more time in their lab developing diabolical joke devices.   
     Harry glances down at the bright pink potion sitting on the counter. Along with the color, it smells almost like spun sugar.  
" Oh just a new potion, as one of our silent investors we thought you might like to try it out before it goes on shelves." Fred says his grin expanding further, starting to resemble that of the cheshire cat.  
     Harry looks at him blankly, once again wondering if funding their joke shop was entirely the best idea.   
     George's grin widens to mimic his brothers, " I couldn't have said it any better Gred, but I may add that it will be one of our premier fall items this year. Hogwarts will be over run with it, to McGonagall's horror." The younger twins claims swirling the potion in his hand. The two Wesley twins had been horrifying the headmistress since she was just the transfiguration teacher, and even before they opened their mayhem making store. The two red heads get at least three howlers from her yearly for new prank devices that the students had gotten ahold of. This year she'd already sent two already since a student had slipped one of the dreaded joke potions into her morning pumpkin juice.  
Harry just sighs rolling his eyes, " After the last potion you had me try,  Im not exactly very trusting when it comes to your new ones.  
     That  last one turned me into a bat might I add, so give me one good reason to take this potion and I might." He mentions with a slight scowl.  
     Harry's stomach dropped as he saw the shared look between the twins, the matching smirks making it even worse. The last time he had seen that look was right after he had taken the aforementioned potion that turned him into a lime green bat for three hours, as the twins hadn't yet come up with a cure, making him flit around the shop until Hermione could get a hold of an undoing spell.  
     Harry glanced at Fred to see that he had pulled out his wand and was looking his way with an intensely sinister smile. He was barely able to come to a conclusion, moving a little to the side,  before he felt his arms being hooked behind his back after hearing an appariting pop.   
     "Oi! Bugger off! I-" he was cut off as the potion was poured into his mouth. Harry gagged at the sugary, sweet, spun sugar like taste that was in his mouth, an odd mixture after lunch.   
     George held a hand over his mouth keeping him from spitting the potion back out, while actively avoiding getting bitten by the smaller man. After some considerable work on the twins part, they were able to make him swallow it.  
As soon as it was safely swallowed Fred released him. Harry staggering back away from the older man.  
    " What the bloody hell was that potion?" Harry hisses out glaring at George, running a hand through his unruly black locks.  
      After a considerably large pause where the twins look too far too happy with themselves about their little accomplishment, George starts to answer" well ever since we finished Hogwarts and you dumped our little sister -,"    
      "-We had a little bet, didn't we Forge?" Fred ends with a chuckle, picking up something fluffy to absentmindedly fiddle with it.   
     Harry's eyes narrow further at them, " what sort of bet?" The younger man asks fearing the worse when it comes to his "adopted" older brothers.   
     Just then a hurricane of red swirling hair darts past the usually pranked front door. Ginny had arrived and walked up to Harry with a smile.   
     " They wanted to know if you were gay Harry, so they made this little potion to prove it." She tells the irritated wizard handing him a list of the bets that had been collected. Nearly all of his friends thought that he was gay except for a few, Ron, Percy, Seamus, and Lavender being some of the few that believed him to be straight. At the top of the list you can see that they already made over 100 galleons.   
     Harry whirled to glare from one Weasley to another to another, "You could have just bloody well asked me!" Was his angry retort.   
"And where would be the fun in that, mate? Forge thought it would be more entertaining anyway, and we have a new potion to sell in the store." Fred replies with a cheeky shrug and a wink.   
     Harry glares and rolls his eyes, " so what does the potion do anyway?" He asks knowing that he will dread the answer.  
     Fred smirks going to answer, only to be cut off by Ginny "You will be drawn to the person you find most attractive within a mile radius and the potion will make you kiss them." She mentions the last part with a smirk to equal her diabolical older brothers.   
     "I wanted to do a potion that makes your wet dreams hover over your head visible, but Gred thought this had more mayhem potential and I agree." The younger twin says with a flick of his wand vanishing the empty potion bottle elsewhere.   
Harry shifts so he can lunge across the counter to strangle the two sadistic red heads but is stopped by the potion demanding he go outside.  
    Gritting his teeth Harry prepares to ignore the compulsion, but his body starts to move without his permission. He exits the shop into Diagonal Alley with three pleased Weasleys trailing behind him.   
     Harry looks around trying to figure which person his body was going to betray him to kiss. He pauses when his gaze lands on an, oh how he hates to admit it, attractive head of white-blond hair shifting through the crowded area.


	2. Snogging Blokes with a Seasoning of Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter our dear boy wonder has to deal with what the potion forces :3 , and we get to be re- introduced to some fan favorite characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. 
> 
> Also, this is a homosexual romance story, so if you don't like that I suggest you go read some of the fantastic works made by some of my fellow Harry Potter fanfiction authors.

      Weaving his way among the extravagantly dressed witches and wizards, the young man glances around looking for the person he is most attracted to.

      While actively avoids glancing at the head of ash blond hair that his traitorous body is steadily aproaching.

     Instead Harry looks at the comings and goings that were typical at Diagon Alley. He smiles passing the Quidditch shop, seeing all the young witches and wizards looking through the front window at the newest racing broom, the tidus 210, with awe and true apppreciation. Passing the store where Hagrid bought Hedwig, he sees all sorts of magical creature, a gaggle of little girls are even surrounding what appears to be a mini pegasus. This brings his attention back to all the people out shopping.

     Harry never one to accept things being forced on him, of course tries to fight and deter the spell. Seeing Knocturn Alley on his right, Harry tries to turn down there but his body stops and shakily starts to continue his walk down Diagon Alley. Seeing how his body responds slightly, Harry decides to try it again but with more focus. Putting all his will behind himself, Harry tries to turn into Flourish and Blots but all his body does is freeze up until his mind had lost focus enough to allow it to continue down Diagon alley.

     Harry sighs as he sees just how many people are watching him with open awe and curiosity, it had been like this ever since he destroyed Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, and he hated it. Harry was used to fame and being adored for being the boy-who-lived, but since the end of the war it had gotten much terrible as he was claimed as the wizarding worlds, "Golden Boy" or even worse their protector.

     Where he could have lived a normal life, albeit more noticed in media, he could not longer do that now. His fame had gotten so bad that he even had to hire some people to deal with all the fan mail, business propositions, and other types of letters he got. Even though it was nearly three years after the fall of Voldemort, Harry still couldnt go out in public without being ogled and often propostioned for autographs and less innocent things.

      One reason Harry had dumped Ginny was because of this exact reason, Harry suspected that she hadnt loved him as a boyfriend but rather had a hero worship and brotherly love of him.Glancing behind him Harry saw the Weasleys following closely behind without seeming too obsessive.

      Slowing down he allowed them to catch up with him until Ginny was right behind him. With a small smile Harry stopped dead in his tracks allowing the youngest sibling to barrel right into his back and fall back onto her back.

      "What the hell! Why did you stop like that?!" Was her infuriated response as she stood up and dusted herself off.

      Harry smirked and met her eyes evenly, as they were the same height, "maybe you should watch where you are going." The brunette responds before the potion forces him to start moving again.

      Glancing to the side as he moves Harry can see the twins laughing at the look on their younger sisters face. Ginny notices this as well about the same time as Harry and turns to give her brothers a peice of her mind.

      Now that the Weasleys are predisposed dealing with a pissed off Ginny, like Harry planned, he returns to his forced task hoping to complete it before the twins and their sister are done.

      Harry's body comes to a sudden stop outside of Madam Malkins shop. He glances inside hoping that he wouldn't have to wade through the families getting Hogwarts robes early. With a small wave to Madam Malkin Harry turns back to the despicable task at hand, getting a kiss without making a fool of himself.

      Glancing back he notes that the twins have very nearly calmed their sister down and decides its now or never if he is going to thwart their plan.

     So Harry allows the potion control, letting it take over his body. In his mind Harry knows this probably isnt the best idea, but when has he ever listened to reason? 

      Before he can truly process what happened Harry finds his lips pressed against another set. His body forcing him to wind his arms around the neck of the other person, which his confused mind does kindly supply with the fact that they are male. With his arms wrapped around the taller male's neck, it allows Harry to bury his fingers in feather soft hair.

      The young wizard actually starts to enjoy the chaste kiss as the other mans lips are soft and warm against his, causing his heart to flutter softly in his chest.

      After a second he feels the other person tense up with shock, glancing up at the taller man Harry's emerald eyes meet with a silver set.

      Finally the potion is satisfied and allows Harry to yank his body back and wipe his mouth off with the back of his hand and gathers himself internally. He keeps a smile off his face as he can still feel the larger man's lips against his own and the feel of soft hair and skin on his fingers. 

      Gaining his full mental capacities in time to hear a gasp and uncontrollable laughter behind him. Glancing back he notices that his plan did not go as hoped since the Weasley siblings were all  there. 

      Fred and George were clinging to each other as full body laughter shook their tall lanky forms, and Ginny's mouth was opening and closing in shock with her eyes wide and almost unseeing.

      Seeing the Weasley's reactions he doesn't notice the camera held in Ginny's right hand, for if he had he would have forced her to delete any such picture taken, but he just glances back at the laughter that was quite obviously shocked from the two kings of pranks. Seeing the reaction of the fabled un-surprisable twins Harry slowly starts to turn to look at the recipient of his unwanted affection with dread filling every cell in his body. 

       He raises his eyes from the ground, where they decided they wanted to permanently reside, to see all three members of the Malfoy family staring at him like he had grown a second head. Though most notable is the fact that not only is the youngest Malfoy's trademark sneer missing, but his pale cheeks seem to have gotten slightly pink.

      Our young man tries and very badly fails at trying to keep a blush off his face as he opens and closes his mouth a few times, unsure what exactly to say.

      "Potter, what the bloody hell was that?" The shocked Malfoy heir asks, his eyes only leaving Harry's to glance over at the twins.

      Harry takes a moment to think and calm himself, pushing all the questions to the back of his mind for now, "I-Im so sorry, well umm it seems that you were on the recieving end from a prank pulled by the twins." Harry starts, running his hand nervously through his unruly dark hair.

      Pausing another moment Harry continues, "Well see, the twins forced a potion down my throat that makes the repient kiss the most….. unlikely person to them in the area." He finishes allowing his gaze to be pulled to the crowd his- no, the potions stunt had caused.

     The Weasley's did not hear the lie as they were finally recovering from shock, allowing his lie to go fortunately unnoticed. Harry sighs pleased that he wasn't immediately outed as a liar, schooling his features back to merely embarassed.

     The Gryffindor allows his gaze to return to Malfoy, who seemed to be thinking over his words. After another moment all three Malfoy's had schooled their features back to indifferent disdain, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised with how these peasants hold themselves that this was the result, though if it could not affect me next time it would be much appreciated. " The heir explains with his trademark sneer back where is belongs. 

     The brunette stifles,barely, the anger he feels toward the youngest Malfoy at his rude comment, and is glad that he just got away with it. "I will make sure that this never happens again." Harry swears, the threat plain in his tone as he glances back at the red haired demons.

      With it seemingly water under the bridge, Harry allows himself to glance at the two other Malfoys, "I sincerely apologize for interupting your day, I hope that nothing else unexpected happens." he tells them with a respectful nod at Lucius, and the same at Narcissa though allowing a small smile toward the Lady. 

        Harry allows a smirk as he sees the surprise flicker past the famous Malfoy masks at how he handled the whole situation.

    "Well then I will take my leave," Harry supplies turning and marching back to the twins, who look understandably nervous near him.

     Smiling sweetly at the three Weasley's he moves to pass them but instead pauses in between the twins, "This has not been forgotten, I will get my revenge when you least expect it. It will be a revenge equaly as bad if not worse than this, bad enough to make you think twice about pranking me again. Now, I believe we had a lunch meeting scheduled to go over the stocks of the store." he mentions most of this is a low threatening voice but his voice turns cheery at the end when he walks off.  

     Harry has no need to turn around to see what reactions his promise caused, nor does he have to be psychic, he just thinks he knows.

     The twins first share a shiver and a glance before they smile as if to say 'bring it on.' 

    Ginny stares at Harry's back with shock and disbelief, not really thinking he will go through with his pretty threat. Her hand clenching and bring her attention to the camera clutched in her hands, causing a very predatory smile to form.

    The three Malfoy's share a common look for several seconds, grudging respect and surprise, having not known the former Gryffindor did possess some very Slytherin like traits. 

None of them realize what is going to come next.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe so how did you like it? I know in parts it seems a little rushed, but as I'm still dealing with some editing snafu's I would entreat you to bear with me on it. I don't expect anyone to comment, but nothing makes my day like someone liking my work or having someone think enough about it to give me advice so please, don't be shy!! I'm trying to get a new chapter on at least every other night but I might not be able to keep up with that pace for long with work. Though I do promise to post at least 1 chapter a week.


	3. Professor's to be and Secret Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Hermione, and Draco all get three very similar letters that all lead to the next chapters in their lives. Draco finds out Harry lied about the potion. The twins decide to get Ginny to help them with their new pet project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Harry: The Burrow

     The Next day Harry is sitting at the Burrow with a tea set and some biscuits sitting between him and Hermione. He is currently telling one half of his best friends about the day before.

     "Wait let me get this straight, are you telling me that the twins forced you to swallow an attraction potion that causes you to kiss the person you find the most attractive nearby?" When Harry nods she continues, "all because they were sure you were gay?" Another nod was given.

     " I knew they were taking bets, but I didnt know they were going to do this." She says shaking her head disapprovingly.

     Harry smiles, "Oh, you think thats bad? I haven't even told you the worst part" He mentions thinking back to the day before as Ron bursts in.

 "Tell me its not true that you snogged Malfoy in the middle of Diagon Alley?!" He practically yells out his face reddening slightly at the thought.

      Hermione gasps and whirls to glance between her two friends, "Harry wouldn't -" she starts getting cut off by Harry.

      " Yes unfortunately, but in all honesty its all your brothers fault." The Brunette states as Ron sits next to him taking a biscuit.

      " 'Ow so?" Ron asks around his biscuit. Harry explains about the potion and the events of the day before, and all before Hermione can get to lecturing Ron about eating with his mouth full. As Harry finishes explains his story his two best friends look at him shocked, though for two different reasons. 

      "I cant believe Fred and George! How could they do this to you?! Though I will admit that im not surprised that you were gay, nor the fact that you were attracted to Malfoy." She ends thoughtfully.

      Ron looks at her shocked, "What do you mean you werent surprised? Harry has always been interested in girls before, and if you didnt realize he HATED Malfoy." The red head says slowly as if she had memory loss. Harry just glances back and forth between his two best friends thinking about what they both had said, though opposite.

      "Well Ronald if you hadnt realized the last few years at Hogwarts Harry did not hate Malfoy, actually I suspect the opposite was true." She finishes with a decisive nod and secretive smile.

      Harry scoffs at her, "there is no way that I had any thoughts about Malfoy beyond disdain at Hogwarts," Harry points out perhaps a bit too harshly, even Ron gives him a disbelieving look.

      Their conversation is once again interupted as another of the fiery Weasleys waltzes into the room, looking very happy with herself.

      Ginny slides two pieces of paper into Hermione and Rons hands, whatever it is causing a variety of reactions. Hermione starts giggling and whispering, while Ron's jaw has dropped to the point that Harry reaches over to lift it again.

      He leans over to glance at the paper held by Ron, seeing that its a photo. Watching the sequence of the wizarding photo play out he realizes that its him kissing Malfoy.

      The brunette immediately rips it out of his best friends hands, thoroughly ripping it up as Ginny looks on with amusement. 

       "You are aware that i've already made several copies of that and still have the original, right?" She mentions holding up a stack of pictures.

       The dark haired man glares before it widens into a smile, "I'll get my hands on those photos, one way or another." He informs her casually as Mrs. Weasley comes into the room.

       "Harry Dear, a nice owl has come with a letter for you. It looks rather official and the owl will not leave until you respond. There was one for you as well Hermione, I hope everything is okay." The Weasley matron mentions with a worried smile for her adopted children, while handing them the letters with a warm smile.

       Seeing the letter Harry takes it from her, handing Hermione hers, with a matching affectionate smile for his mother figure, "Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I'll be in to deal with the owl and respond as soon i've read this." Looking down at the letter he can see that on the back it has a very familiar crest on the back. 

       "Hogwarts? Why would McGonnagal send us a letter like this? She has sent us letters before without this." Harry says looking at Hermione's with the matching seal on the back. Hermione shrugs, moving to open hers while Ginny sits and looks over her shoulder to see. After reading for a moment Hermione smiles and looks up at Harry and Ron who were watching her reaction. 

       "Harry! Open yours, I wonder what yours has to say?" She questionslooking at the letter like it holds the knowledge of the universe. Harry shrugs before carefullly opening his letter, not wanting to damage the contents. Ron leans over his shoulder reading the letter with him. 

Dear Mr. Potter, 

       I am contacting you in regards to the teaching position of our own Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Defense Against the Dark Arts, you have been recently nominated for the position by Headmistress Minerva McGonnagal to the Board of Directors. After much discussion and looking over your N.E.W.T.s, O.W.L.s, Auror training and testing, and past experience we are pleased to offer you a position on our staff. If you would be willing to take up this honorable profession please respond via owl and we will send you more details on this position.                                                                         

 With Congradulations,

 Thomas Schemor

Head of the Board of Governors

 

      "They offered me a teaching position." He tells his friends, as he starts to grin. Glancing at Hermione he wonders if she got offered the same thing. 

      "Which position did they offer you Hermione?" He asks her curiously, leaning forward and dumping his letter on the table. 

       "Charms, apparently Proffesor Flitwick decided to retire and request that I be given the job." She explains with a large smile, as she sets her letter next to Harry's. 

       "Well Harry, i'm guessing that they offered you the DADA position right?" Ginny asks with a smile looking over Hermione's letter herself. 

       Harry nods, handing her his letter to read. "Apparently McGonnagal requested me to the Board of Governors." He mentions feeling his chest swell with pride and nervousness.

       "Thats perfect for you Harry, especially since you decided you really didn't want to be an auror." Hermione gushes reading over his letter, "Wow, they looked over everything when choosing you for the position."

       "Wait, since when have you not wanted to be an auror?" Ron asks with pure confusion. Harry sighs knowing that he hadn't talked to Ron about it yet.

       "When we were out in the field a few weeks ago I realized that the only reason I wanted to new an Auror was because I thought that was what was expected of me, I never really focused on too much of a future beyond destroying Voldemort the last few years at Hogwarts. Now that we are done with classes and are actually in the field I realized that too much of my life has been dedicated to getting the 'bad guys' and I don't want that in my life anymore.

      "Though I am really sorry, I know that we talked about being aurors and working together for the common good." Harry ends looking nervously at his red haired best friend. 

       Ron shrugs, "That's alright mate, and anyway this is an awesome opportunity for you. Its not like I won't see you either. So do you really want to go teach at Hogwart's?" He asks as the girls look at Harry expectantly, setting his letter on the table. 

       "This is really sudden and I would like to say something like 'I need some time to think about it' but in reality I don't, this is something I can see myself doing and enjoying." He tells them with a non- commital shrug. 

       "What about you Hermione, Do you want to be Professor Granger of the charms class?" Harry asks, nervously averting attention off of himself onto Hermione.

       "I don't know, getting to constantly read and teach young people what i've learned and making an impact in the next generation of the wizarding world does not sound like my cup of tea." The curly haired witch explains with much sarcasm. 

       "So of course I'm going to take the position. Now Harry, you didn't really answer the question. Do you want to teach at Hogwarts?" She questions looking at her dark haired friend. Harry pauses thinking for a second before nodding,

        "Yeah, i'm going to take the job and put the rumors to rest that it is cursed." He tells them with determination shining in his eyes. 

         "Well then we need to go respond to these letters and I myself would like to go to Flourish and Blotts to pick up some new charms books and then I believe we should all go to dinner to celebrate."

          The others agree with Hermione and all commence to go get ready for their day, inviting others out to celebrate with them. Harry and Hermione go into the kitchen of the Burrow and send their responses with the regal looking grey owl. 

* * *

Draco: Malfoy Manor

       "Draco? There is an owl here for you." Narcissa calls outside her son's room, the lady of the manor stands holding a stunning white owl on her gloved arm. As she waits for her son to come to the door Narcissa absently strokes the soft feathers of the owl, which it greatly enjoys. 

       Soon enough Draco opens the door looking at his mother, "Sorry mother, i was putting the finishing touches on a potion." He explains, opening the door to allow her and the bird in. 

       "Do you know who the letter is from?" He asks her softly, as he reaches to take the letter from the owl.

       "No, but this is not an owl that is used for day to day mail. It looks like she's here to bring you something a little more important." The Malfoy lady replies feeding the large bird some owl treats. 

       Draco looks down at the letter, turning it over he sees the Hogwarts seal and silently opens it. While reading his expression moves from puzzled to pleased and even smug. 

       "It seems that the board of Governors for Hogwarts have been keeping tabs on my potions schooling and my success rate. They offered me the Potions teaching position." He informs his mother, folding the letter and returning it to it's envelope. 

       "That's great Draco, im glad that they can see the same potential in you that I do. Now, it seems that this owl is in need of a response, do you wish to teach at Hogwarts?" Narcissa asks her only child, setting the owl on a perch near the window of Draco's rooms. 

       At first the Malfoy Heir doesn't answer, instead looking into his cauldron for a few moments before turning his attention back to the elder woman. Summoning some parchment and a quill Draco writes as he explains his decision to his mother. 

       "Yes, I think this could be a good opportunity for me to grow. Not only as a Potion Master or even a Teacher but as a future lord and person. I relish the challenge of returning the potions classroom into a place that will even exceed Severus's expectation's." He finishes, tying the letter to the owl which takes off immediately. 

       "Now, im off to Diagon Alley. I have some business to deal with there and im in need of some new potion ingredients. Is there anything I can get you while im out?"He asks his mother softly. 

       Ever since the end of the war Draco and his mother had improved their relationship. When Lucius went to Azkaban for a little over a year for his war crimes, Draco and Narcissa had needed to rely on each other for support making their relationship flourish with Draco reaching adulthood. 

       "No, thank you though sweetheart. Will you be back for dinner? I do want to celebrate you're new postion." She tells him, pulling her son into a small hug. "I should be back before dinner, and I would love to celebrate. I wonder if father will be pleased with the news?" he ponders, his tone becoming slightly anxious. 

       "Im sure your father will be as thrilled as I am, you needn't worry about what he thinks so much Draco. You've become a fine man, no matter what Lucius thinks. You also have to realize all the mistakes your father has made, he is only human as well Draco and has no right to hold himself differently from you." She tells him, rubbing her tall son's back softly. Trying to soothe away worries, as best as a mother can. 

       "Thank you mother, I will not be long in Diagon Alley. Please allow me to tell father the news." When Narcissa nods Draco Malfoy apparates out.

* * *

Harry: An hour later in Diagon Alley

       "Hermiiiioonee, I don't want to go to the book store with you. You take far too long and I need to go to Olivander's anyway." Harry whines, trying his Damdest to get out of being on book duty with a determined Hermione Granger. 

       "And anyway, Ron told me he's been dying to go look at the new auror books. Maybe you should take him." Harry suggests with a wink at his scowling best friend. 

       "Okay, good luck at Olivander's Harry." Hermione tells him with a small smile, dragging a very irritated and unwilling Ron Weasley with her. 

        Harry goes the other direction to head to Olivander's shop, going to pick up his order. A few weeks before Harry had finally gotten aroung to requesting a replacement wand to the one he lost in Godric's Hollow to Voldemort. It had also taken Harry a long time to find and procure a feather from a suitable phoenix, as Fawkes hadn't been seen since the untimely death of Dumbledore. Since sending Draco Malfoy back his wand, by owl so he wouldn't have to see the other young man, he had been using a wand from Ollivanders that didn't respond to him like his first one. 

       Walking into Olivander's shop Harry smiles at the elderly wizard, "Hello Mr. Olivander, I'm here to pick up the wand I ordered." He tells the older man with a smile. When Olivander first got back from the war the old man had, had to do many renovations to his destroyed store and had to take some time to suitably recover, as well as possible, to the torture and damage that Tom Riddle had put him through. 

       "Ah, Harry my boy I wondered when you were coming to pick that up. The feather you procured was perfect, perhaps even better than the one given to me from Fawkes. The only problem was that I could not completely recreate your old wand. I used the same wood, its the same size, but the style is not conductive with the magic in this particular feather." He tells Harry pulling out a stunning dark wood wand that has a groove that runs up the length of the wand in spirals. 

       Harry smiles looking at the wand, "I love it, its fine that it isn't perfect. I am a different person now than I was then and this new wand hits me better." He leans forward to take the wand from the skilled wandmaker. 

       As soon as Harry touches the wood it feels as if all is right in the world, if not better. Casting a few small spells the wand preforms perfectly. Casting a few harder ones, Harry finds that this wand allow's him to do more easier than his old model. 

       "Thank you Mr. Olivander. You have no idea how much it means to me that you were able to do this. This wand works even better than my last one, and I wasn't aware that was even possible." The dark haired man gushes softly as he strokes his thumb over the swirling ridges on his new wand.

       Once they had finished pleasantries and Harry had paid, the young man left the shop to go meet up with Fred and George for some financial business. 

* * *

Draco and Harry: Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

      "What brings the greatest potion making git into our store?" Fred or George, Draco wasnt sure which, asks with an almost Malfoy-like sneer. 

       Malfoy rolls his eyes, "I came to procure some of the potion that makes you kiss the most unlikely person. I'm tryig to set two of my friends up and they would fit the requirements perfect" He replies with a smirk walking up to the counter to look at the twin behind it, the other seemingly MIA. 

       "We don't carry a potion like that." Fred, he found they wore name tags, replies with a puzzled look on his face. 

       "What do you mean? Isn't that what you made Potter drink to kiss me yesterday?" He asks the twin, his confusion growing. 

       The elder twin starts to grin, "Oi, Forge! You need to come out here and listen to this." Fred calls out to his twin in the back. 

       " One second!" Was the yelled responce from supposedly the other half of the twins. Just as he finished saying that, there was a loud explosion and the store slowly started to fill with a purple fog. 

       George emerged from the back room moment's later, his hair a bright fuscia and sticking up in all places. 

       "You look wicked!" Fred exclaims before telling George why Draco Malfoy, " the right git he is" was in their store.

       George's grin is nearly as big as Fred's when they turn back to him, "Im sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, but it seems our Mr. Potter was naughty and didn't exactly tell the truth. Isn't that right Gred?" The younger twin asks his twin with a large smirk. 

       "Yes, you are correct Forge. You see the potion we made was actually to make you kiss the person you find most attract within a specific area. You think the boy-who-lived would be a much more honest gent than that." Fred answers making a tutting sound on his tongue. 

       "Wait, Why would he lie?" The oblivious Malfoy asks, looking at the two twins. His attention kept getting drawn to the fuscia head of hair. 

       "What time is it Forge?" The older twin asks the younger while flipping through a day planner. His Finger tracing his progress down the page before he grins. 

       "Nearly two, why Gred?" The younger twin asks, looking over his elder brother's shoulder with extreme interest.

       "Well Malfoy, if you wait a few minutes you can ask our darling Harry yourself. We have an appointment with him at two. " Fred tells him, looking up at the Slytherin prince.

       Malfoy doesn't need to respond as Hary walks into the shop early, and after seeing all three standing at the counter promptly turning around to walk right back out.

       The twins not about to let their fun be ruined, apparate in fron of the door. Each hook one of Harry's arms with one of theirs and quite literally carry him up to the counter. "Now Harry, we've heard that you've been a naughty boy and have been caught telling fibs. Why on earth would you do that?" George asks tutting and shaking his finger at the younger man. 

       Harry runs his hand through his dark untameable hair nervously, "What makes you think I've told a lie?"

       "Because our Mr. Malfoy came in looking for the potion that makes you kiss the most unlikely person. WE," Fred says pointing between himself and his brother, " Do not remember making a potion like that, we instead remember forcing you to swallow one that makes you kiss the person most attractive to you nearby." He tells them with a stern look that he must have learned from Molly Weasley.

       "Well it wasn't actually a lie… Malfoy was the most unlikely person for me to kiss in all of Diagon Alley." He finishes with a stoic look to rival fred's stern one. 

       "But you still werent altogether honest, and caused our Mr. Malfoy to be confused. Or did you not want to explain that we only did the potion to see if you were gay?" He mentions as he and Fred return to their mischievious expressions. 

       "Wow Potter, it seems you are breaking all the rules lately. First lying, then threatening, and now you're even gay. Can't say i'm surprised you're attracted to me, but this is still quite a shocker." The Malfoy says his tone dripping with amusement.

        "I will admit that physically I am attracted to you, because I have no choice but your personality quite ruins the package." Harry says with a derisive sniff of disgust, His emerald eyes meeting the Silver ones with a challenge. 

       The challenge was accepted as Malfoy leans forward, placing his mouth near the smaller man's ear, "Oh I assure you this package is in no way ruined, in fact its larger and more pristine than is normal." He tells Harry with his natural husky voice, accompanied by a deep chuckle as he straightens up at the sight of Harry's shocked blushing face. 

       "Well as much as I'm enjoying this discussion, and I assure you I am. I must be going, I have other things to do. Oh and thanks for stroking my ego Potter, it is definietly swelling as we speak." He tells them with an amused smirk before walking out of the store. 

        Harry still in shock, his mind reeling at what Malfoy said to him doesn't say anything as his former nemesis walks out of the shop. As soon as Malfoy leave's Harry goes and leans his head against the wall, debating beating his head on the wall. 

       Whirling to glare at the twins, deciding to blame them he fumes out, "The last few day's you two are just digging your own graves." He tells him before stomping out of the store.

       The twins start to laugh so hard they are crying as soon as Harry leaves, "We should be around those two when they are together more." Fred cries out through his laughter, but as he realizes what he said he stops and looks at his now equally  serious twin.

       "You aren't thinking what I think you are Gred?" George asks his eyes twinkling at the potential entertainment they are thinking of. 

       "Oh, yes Forge i am thinking exactly that. This is going to be a blast to pull off, but we will need more help than just the two of us." The older twin says looking at his equally thoughtful twin. 

       Looking at each other they reach the same conclusion at the same moment, "Ginny!"

* * *

Harry: Celebration Dinner

       At Dinner the twins actively avoid Harry, not wanting to piss him off too much yet. Instead they corner Ginny and invest her in their plan causing their younger sister to grow very excited. 

       "We will have to wait until Harry goes to Hogwarts for training and such, right now he is far too cautious of us." She tells them after informing them of Harry's new profession.

       "I'll see who else we can get involved, maybe Neville. I know Hermione wouldn't help, she would be more likely to rat us out to him. I like this idea and i'm dying to see how this works out." She tells them, handing them a few copies of the kissing picture. 

       "I think this may actually come in handy, but let me have some time to devise how exactly." she tells them softly, "Now I need to return to Harry before he thinks i'm planning something with you two. message me using the old Dumbledore's Army coins." They nod their understanding as Ginny walks off.

       "Always liked that sister of ours." Fred tells George with a smile.

       George nod's, "I agree, I think it's the fact that she reminds us of ourselves but not quite as bad. Well lets go return, we don't want Harry to get too cautious do we?" With that they return to the table still silently planning.

* * *

Draco: Malfoy Manor Dinner

"So your mother tells me that you have some news to tell me," Lucius Malfoy says looking at his son. 

       "I do, I got offered a job as the potions professor at Hogwarts" He tells his father softly, watching the older man to see what sort of reaction he would have. 

       Lucius merely nods, "it is about time those nitwits get on to new talent at that school. I believe this will be good and help you bring some good to the Malfoy name, also you can retake Severus's mantle as the head of Slytherin house when the time is right." He nods again as he thinks of all the good that can be made of this new situation. 

       "Accourding to those I know on the board of Governors, three teaching positions had opened up. If you have one I wonder who will take the other two. Charms and Defense Against the Dark Art's of course are the other two classes that they are filling with new teachers. I wonder if they will bring new blood into those as well." Lucius muses quietly.

       Once silence falls over them Draco feels far more sure about accepting the job, having wanted his fathers blessing. They continue their meal in companionable silence the night seeming much brighter than before. 

* * *

Harry: The next day at 12 Grimmauld place

       "So it says that they want all the new teachers at Hogwart's in a few days time since the school year starts in three weeks, we are supposed to go for training and to get started on our lesson plans." Hermione reads off of the letter they had gotten from the Hogwarts owl. 

       "That makes sense, they want to make sure we know what we are doing before all the student's show up. Did you say teacher's?" He asks looking at his curly haired friend across his kitchen table. 

       "Yeah it say's teachers, maybe there are other's beyond just me and you." She mentions reading over the letter's a third time. 

       "The only thing we need to get is our teaching robes and then pack and we are set to go." she tells Harry.

       "Im really excited about this, Is it just me or are you excited too?" The brown haired witch asks her best friend. 

       "No, im really excited too. You know I've always loved kids and I'm a huge supporter of people learning to protect themselves from magic. we shouldnt just rely on the Auror's even though that seems to be what the ministry wants us to do." he ends with an large sigh.

       Hermione nods,"So this is it, this is what we are going to be doing with our lives. Why do I feel like there should be more?" she asks her dark haired friend. 

       "Thats becaused there is, just maybe not much with our career. We still have the options to get married or buy a herd of hypogryphs. It's just that we've chose one major part of our lives." Harry says softly, some of his intelligence shining through in his words. 

       "Well we will just have to see but I have a feeling that nothing is going to be as cut and dry as that. I feel like we are missing something. Maybe it's just because we are going back to Hogwarts without Ron." She tells him softly. 

       "I don't know, but nothing is ever normal for us at Hogwarts and I don't think being teacher's will change that." That is all Harry has to say before he and Hermione say their goodbyes and start packing. Harry won't know how right he is, not yet at least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so how did you like this chapter? I know it's kind of long winded in part's but really do hope you all liked it. Please comment, I love to talk to people about the story and I love getting advice so I can become a better author, so please do not be shy!! This is the last chapter of me setting up the plot, in the next chapters we will be starting the meat of the story, yay!! Hope you have a good day!


	4. Home Again with Friends and Fire Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Hogwarts, I promise it will be a wild ride. Without the threat of Voldemort this year will go different. That isn't to say though that something isn't causing Harry to shiver in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own it, duh. 
> 
>  
> 
> Note: This is a male on male romance and so if you don't like that I do ask that you leave this story and go check out some of the fabulous works made by my fellow Harry Potter Fanfiction authors.

Harry and Draco: Three days later at Hogsmede station

 

    Harry and Hermione look around at the familiar station, they havent been here since they finished their last year at hogwarts. Harry smiles at some of the memorie he had gathered before and after being at this place.

    "Its been a long time hasn't it?" He asks looking at the smiling witch, Hermione having put on their teaching robes as they travelled. The robes were black like the students but lacking the house colors, teachers were allowed to wear other things but were encouraged to keep to these robes.

    "It didn't feel like I had missed Hogwart's until we got to Platform 9 3/4, It was just a part of my life that had passed, or so I thought. Honestly I'm glad to be back. I'm sure you are too, you were always so excited to come home to hogwarts even though that meant classes and homework." Hermione mentions with a smile as they head up to the castle.

    Harry takes a few moments longer than Hermione but turns and runs to her when he hears a scream.

    "What is that?!" She asks looking at the single carriage sent to pick them up. She was pointing not at the carriage itself, but actually the Thestral that was attatched to it.

    "That's a Thestral Hermione, don't you remember flying on one in fifth year?" Harry asks in utter confusion, having of course seen them before.

    "Oh yeah, you and luna told me about them. You can only see them if you've seen someone die. I didn't get to see them our seventh year because when they had us retake it we were port keyed in, since hogsmeade was nearly destroyed." She mentions leaning forward to stroke the mane of the skeletal horse.

    "I forgot you hadn't ever seen one, since i've been able to seen them since Cedric died." Harry tells her stroking the black creatures mane as well.

    After Hermione was suitably over her little scare, they got into the carriage and allowed the Thestral to carry them up to the gates of the castle.

    The gates opened as they approached, allowing the carriage up to the gate where a group of people were waiting.

    The person at the front of the group was Minerva Mcgonagall, of course. The headmistress looked no different than she had while teaching them as first years. She had lost a sense of anxiety she had, had since the before the battle of Hogwarts.

    Surrounding the Headmistress were all the other teachers, inclusing a few friendly faces. Neville waved at them from next to Madam Pomfrey. Hagrid looked very pleased to see his two friends back. Several of their other old teachers nodded and even waved to their former students- made coworkers.

    "Ah, Proffesor Potter and Granger. Welcome back to Hogwarts we are glad to have you returning as a part of our staff. Let us get inside and we will discuss training for our three new professors." McGonagall says with a hand gesture that opens the front door of the castle.

    Harry looks around after she says that looking for the third teacher, his gaze meeting a surprised gray eyed gaze. Their eyes stay caught for several moments before they look at the other realizing who they are looking at.

    Turning to Hermione he gets her attention, "Malfoy is the other new teacher." He tells her quietly. At the look of shock on her face he nods.

    "Yeah, I didn't expect it either. I wonder what he is teaching." Harry asks, his voice still low as they follow the other teachers into the Great Hall.

    McGonagall has the teachers all sit at the only table set up in the hall, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger I'm sure you've met our new potions professor Mr. Malfoy. Now Harry, Draco I hope you two can puts pasts behind you and work together amicably, I will not tolerate any fighting between fellow teachers." The older teacher fixes them with a stern glare as the three youngest professors are forced to sit with each other in the middle of the table. Both men nod in recognition of what the headmistress said, no arguement coming forth at the order.

    "As I am the potions professor I believe it would be safe to guess that you are the new charms professor, Granger?" The Malfoy asks politely without any trace of his usual attitude.

    "You would be correct, and as we are to be working together you may call me Hermione" She offers along with her hand to shake. Draco takes it with barely any hesitation, allowing them to have a nice firm handshake.

    "By execution that leaves you being the Defense against the Dark Arts professor, eh potter?" Malfoy asks with more teasing in his tone than before. The whole room seems to stop, wanting to see if they could even start getting along after so long.

    Harry gives a nod, " You are correct, being an auror didn't suit me so I jumped on the chance to teach DADA, you may call me Harry if you would like." The younger man mentions, with a small smile as he runs his fingers through his scattered dark hair.

    "You may both call me Draco, and I'm hoping that we can work together." He says softly with a hint of anxiety as he stretches a hand out for Harry to shake.

    Harry looks at the offered hand for a few seconds, remembering the last time it had been offered over ten years ago. Before Draco can take it back Harry takes it firmly, his smaller hand held tightly around the soft hand of the Blond man.

    Draco smiles suddenly as they pull their hands back, its a smile that Harry has never seen before, a true smile. With a responding smile from the brunette the moment finally ends, allowing them to look along the table.

    "What did you think I was going to tell him to shove his hand where the sun doesn't shine? Or did you think i would just smack it and start a physical fight?" Harry asks with a looked to the shocked teachers around him. None responded but a few did duck their heads in embarassment of being caught.

    "Well now that, that is taken care of we can get started." The headmistress says with a clap, fillling the tables with food.

    As everyone starts to get food and eat McGonagall explains how things are going to go in the weeks leading up to school. Harry believes it sounds very dull but listens attentively and decides to give it his best shot. Hermione of course is completely engaged and asking as many questions as is possible. Looking slightly to his side Harry can see that Mal- Draco, he corrects himself, is also engaged in the conversation, though not as much as Hermione.

    After dinner and all talk of training McGonagall allows them to leave to go set their quarters in order.

    "Would like me to show you the way?" Draco offers from the entrance hall as Hermione and Harry approach, "I came earlier and have already seen mine."

    "Thank you, that would be lovely." Hermione responds with a smile. When Harry just nods he gets a sharp jab to the ribs, curtosy of Hermione.

    "Errr, yes please," He replies with a glare at Hermione, avoiding her arm reach. Glancing at Malfoy he sees the mirth filling his eyes from what Hermione did.

    He puts his mask back and turns to lead his coworkers out of the hall. Hermione and Harry follow quickly behind looking around their found again home.

    They get to Hermione's quarters first. She shrugs off all of Harry's offers of helping her unpack claiming that Harry should go take care of himself first. With a shrug he turn back to Draco.

    "Yours is further down, actually right next to mine." The blond Slytherin mentions as they walk down the familiar hall side by side.

    "Really? I wonder why they would put us that close together if they assumed we would fight?" He asks curiously looking at the taller wizard.

    "I'm not really sure, ive actually been wondering the same thing. It might just be where they put those two professors or McGonagall was trying to force us into a confrontation so she could correct it before school started." He finishes with an un- Malfoy like shrug.

    Harry actually looks impressed, "Can I ask you a question?" He asks suddenly as they get to their rooms, Harry stands in front of his door looking at the Malfoy.

    "You can ask, but that doesn't mean i'll answer." The blond tells his dark haired former nemesis with a small smile.

    "Why are you doing this? Being nice and all to me and Hermione." Harry asks his emerald gaze pining the other man under his suspicion.

    "Its not for you. I've made my mind up to be a teacher and I don't need it to be any harder than it already is. It's not that I like you any more now, I just don't want to fight." He pauses running his hand nervously through his hair, "I may have also realized that I made some mistakes when I was young."

    Harry smiles at the other man, "That actually makes a lot of sense, and I believe that is actually the most honest you've been to me since I met you."He turns with a nod.

    "I'll see you around Draco, and if it means anything to you. Im sorry for some of things ive done too." Harry says before stepping in and shutting the door in Draco's face before anything else is said.

    Draco stares at the door in pure shock for a moment before going into his room. Thinking over what was said he smiles, liking this new side to Harry he was seeing so far, not that he would ever admit it to anyone.

* * *

  
Harry and Draco: Hogwarts a few hours later. 

    Harry is interupted from cleaning and setting his rooms to his specifications by shouting. His rooms are a nice brown color with tan carpeting and tile throughout. There is a simple bedroom with a connected bathroom and a door seperates it from a living room with a small kitchen, there is also an extra room of the side of the kitchen and a laundry bin area for the house elves to pick up dirty laundry from.

    There is pounding on Harry's door until the said wizard goes over and opens it, showing off a rather pissed off and lime green Draco Malfoy.

    "I don't know when we were infested by Weasley's but I know it's your fault, I want them out!" He yells out gesturing at the two Weasley's behind him. Harry ducks under the taller blonde's arm, that is stretched out onto the door frame, to get between him and the Wealsey twins.

    "Okay calm down Draco, what happened?" He asks ignoring the two twins mouthing 'Draco?' to each other.

    "Calm down?!!! They tossed a lime green bomb in my room turning everything in there this color along with me! Don't sit there and do nothing, fix this!" He yells gesturing at the laughing twins.

    Harry whirls on Draco, "What the bloody hell makes you think that I could do something about it?! I am not the twins keepers, and even if I was it still wouldn't be my responsibility to deal with your bad additude!"

    "You are the bloody Defense Against the Dark Art's professor, shouldn't you know how the hell to do  
your job?!" The enraged Slytherin points out.

    "Oh and why is the potions professor asking for help against a potion, or can you not handle your own job!" Harry dishes the insult right back.

    "God, you are infuriating!" Draco yells at him as his attention is completely taken off the twins and put straight on Harry.

    "Jesus Christ! Have you heard yourself? Newsflash, so are you!" Harry yells back taking a step towards Malfoy.

    "Oi, Forge I just think we gave them a reason to fight, looks like they were itching for one." Fred mentions with a small smile and nudge to his twin.

    Both Draco and Harry turn on the Twins, "Shut up!" They yell at the same time before turning to glare at each other again.

    "Just go get a bloody room already, the sexual tensioin between you is starting to affect the rest of the unfortunate souls stuck around you, right Gred?" George asks his older twin.

    Harry growls and shoots a hex at the younger twin, which he just side steps, "Oh please like I would ever have sex with Draco." He scoffs, his anger at the Slytherin forgotten.

    Draco smirks and leans closer to the Gryffindor turned away from him, whispering in his ear. Whatever he said causing the younger emerald eyed wizard to blush and point his wand threatening at the Malfoy heir.

    Draco simply raises his hands with a satisfied smirk sent to the twins, "You know, if I had known how fun you were to tease when I was younger I doubted I would have acted like I did."

    "Well with as much fun as this is we have a new store to run, come visit us in Hogsmeade!" Fred and George yell running off past Hermione's room.

    Harry turns to the other professor with a horrified expression, "Did they just say that they had a new shop in Hogsmeade?"

    Draco shrugs, "That's sure how it sounded, but I am really hoping it isn't true." He tells the younger wizard, staring where the twins disappeared.

    "Well lets go see what we can do about the prank they played on you." Harry tells him with a small sigh.

    "Oh, yeah thanks, I'm sorry about what I said, it really wasn't your fault." draco tells him as he runs his fingers through his hair. Draco happily enough no longer keeps his hair slicked back, now he allowed it to grow a few inches and its in a shaggy purposefully messy look.

    "Im aware" Was the only response he garnered from the wizarding worlds "Golden Boy," As Harry walks off to go see the damage to Draco's room.

    "I am trying to apologize" The Malfoy Heir tells Harry, trailing after him with a lost look on his handsome face.

    "I know, and apparently you need more practice. That was a bloody awful apology." Was Harry's response as he looked around the formerly white, now lime green living room.

    Draco sighs softly, "Yeah i know, sorry for that." He tells Harry softly looking at his lime green rooms in disgusted agony.

    Harry smiles back at him, "See that wasn't so hard, that was a much better apology." He compliments him as he runs his finger along the wall.

    When nothing comes off on his finger Harry starts to look around the apartment, especially under things.

    "Umm what are you doing?" Draco asks as he watches HArry kneel down to look under what was probably the fourth piece of furniture.

    "I suspect that this is all just an illusion that was put onto a piece of magical material to keep it going, and if the magical material is destroyed the illusion will fall in on itself without it having an anchor." He explains as he pulls a lump of purple glittering rock out from under the kitchen table.

    "Ahh here it is, I wasn't actually expecting it to be Mystikcyte. This rock is actually rather hard to get a hold of, as you probably know. Let me just remove the spell off of this, it would actually make a really good lesson for a class to learn about this." He muses softly as he pulls layer after layer of spells off of the wizarding mineral.

    Draco nods, "The girls would like it because its pretty, shiny, and expensive. While the guys would like that you can use it to beat the shit out of people without using up all your magic." He agrees taking to rock from Harry, who has finished removing the spell, looking it over carefully.

    "You should make that one of your first lessons, since it's interesting and educational. It doesn't really have enough presence in the field I teach to allow me to." Harry mentions as he stands up, smoothing off his form fitting robes.

    Harry heads over to the door, "Goodnight Draco, I'm going to go finish my rooms and turn in for the night as we have training early in the morning." He tells him with a smile, opening the door.

    "Goodnight Harry, I hope you sleep well." He tells his former nemesis with a smile to match. With that Harry leaves with a soft smile on his face, closing the door behind himself.

* * *

 

    Hermione watches the other witch pace the confines of the apartment, "Ginny, Whats got you so upset?" She asks softly, standing to go talk to the younger woman.

    At first the youngest Weasley doesn't speak shaking her head as she collapses into a chair, "My brothers have decided to get Harry together with that Malfoy Bastard!" She Exclaims with some hand gestures.

    "Really? Well I suppose that makes sense, it would also appeal to the twins need for constant entertainment. So whats bothering you?" The Elder Witch questions, glancing at her red haired companion.

    "They are so WRONG for each other! Malfoy was a death eater and probably hates Harry and would like to kill him. Harry is too good for that slimy git anyway!" She yells, working herself up further.

    Hermione stares at the other woman, very glad that she had put silencing spells on her room already. Examining the red haired woman she notices an emotions that could very well be causing this, jealousy.

    "Well I think it's brilliant. This will keep the twins busy so they don't prank half the wizarding world, and both Draco and Harry have led very painful lives and deserve some happiness. I will agree that Draco was difficult and rude growing up, but I believe that he changed after the war and deserves a second chance. " The brown haired woman says, trying to gauge her friends reaction.

    Ginny explodes, "I thought you would agree with me! Especially after what happened at Malfoy Manor!" She yells at her friend.

    "You must not have been listening when we told you about Malfoy Manor, Draco actually saved Harry's life." Hermione says calmly from her newly claimed seat on the couch.

    "He probably did it to put you in a false sense of security and told them as soon as you were in the dungeon." GInny counters, crossing her arms like a petulant child.

    "Ginny, have you not realized that you are saying these things out of jealousy?" The Charms Proffesor asks softly, moving closer to her friend.

    "Me?! Jealous?! I'm totally over Harry! You must be delusional to think that I'm actually jealous of Malfoy." The red haired witch states standing quickly.

    Hermione sighs, "Alright, just please promise that you won't do anything that you'll end up regretting. Just leave your brothers to their match making, if Harry and Draco aren't meant to be then they either won't get together or won't last together." She entreats the younger woman who has a scowl on her face and is walking steadily to the door.

    "Oh trust me, I'm just trying to do what is best for Harry and I won't allow them to get that far. He'll thank me later Hermione I promise you that." Was the last thing Ginny said before walking out of the apartment, slamming the door behind herself.

    After staring at the door for a few minutes Hermione sighs once more and starts writing a letter to one of the few people who will be able to help.

* * *

 

    Harry is woken from a very nice sleep by an enraged scream. Casting a Tempus charm Harry finds that is only around seven in the morning.

    With a groan he gets out of bed starting to get ready, as he can no longer sleep, but is interupted by insistant rapping on his door.

    Grabbing his wand from the bedside table he opens the door with a flick of his wrist. Hermione nearly falls into the room as her fist meets with empty air.

    "What have I done to deserve a visit this early in the morning?" He asks shutting the door behind his best friend.

    "That's no way to greet someone Harry," Hermione chastises softly before shoving paper into his face.

    "Look what I got this morning!" She exclaims as Harry leans back and takes the papers from her clenched fists.

    Looking down at the paper's he sees its an ad for Weasley's Wizarding Weezes, that mentions their newest location in Hogsmeade. The article goes on to explain that the twins bought out Honeydukes but kept the candy store and built their newest joke shop onto the famous candy hideout.

    "Ah yes, they mentioned this yesterday when they…. stopped by." HArry explains handing the papers back to Hermione.

    "Harry James Potter, Why didn't you tell me before now? You must have known being an investor and all?!" She asks allowing herself to get thoroughly worked up.

    "Actually I noticed that they had been syphoning money from their joke store slowly into an account for awhile, but whenever I asked they wouldn't answer as to where it was all going. I even tried to trace the money but came up with nothing. They mentioned something to me and M- Draco yesterday and that was the first I heard of it." Harry explains quickly putting his palms up in surrender.

    There is a quiet knocking on the door before Hermione can respond, The older witch strides over and yanks the door open. It illuminates a surprised Draco Malfoy.

    "Is this true? Did the twins tell you that they opened a joke shop in Hogsmeade?" She questions the Malfoy heir immediately.

    "I am doing well this morning, thank you so much for asking. " He tells her brushing past the shocked brown haired witch to make himself home on Harry's couch.

    "And you lectured me about proper greeting's" Harry says with a smile shaking his head as he goes to make tea for his "guests". Harry ignores the dirty look he recieved from his best friend, opting to listen to her interogate draco and fill the tea kettle.

    "Yes, yes hullo Draco. How are you? How did you sleep? Now will you answer my question?" She asks perching on the end of the plain beige couch.

    Running his hands through his hair Draco sighs before looking at his latest annoyance, "I suppose so, but didn't Po- Harry already tell you?"

    "Well… Yes, but I wanted to hear your side of it." She explains sheepishly, as the tea kettle starts to whistle rather loudly.

    Harry walks in and gives the two interlopers tea before sitting in the chair across the room, "Pretty much Hermione wants to know if i'm hiding anything from her to protect myself or the twins, which is why she is questioning you. She believes you to be a 'neutral' party." Harry explains taking a sip of his mint tea.

    "Fine… They only said that we should visit them at their shop in Hogsmeade as they ran away." Draco explains with an eye roll, taking a sip of his tea as well.

    "See Hermione, you know more about it than I do. You know how the twins love their little surprises, though I don't believe that they knew we would be chosen as professors. That is just an extra bonus for them." He finishes glancing over the article again.

    Hermione glares at the wall obviously thinking, "We need to stop them, sabotage their store or something." She tells them expectantly.

    "Why exactly do we need to do that?" Draco asks raising an elegant brow at the suggestion, that he believes is rediculous.

    "Because we are professors and having one of their shops will keep our students from learning as well as they should." She proclaims in a lofty voice.

    Draco looks over at Harry, "Aren't you going to try and convince her that, that is a very stupid idea and will only be met with worse consequences." He asks the dark haired man, who is simply sitting and drinking his tea.

    Harry raises his teacup to hide his smile, "No I'm not" Was his simple response before he is no longer able to keep his laughter in. Harry disolves into laughter, setting his cup on the table beside himself.

    "What are you laughing at?" Hermione questions with a stern glare to rival McGonagall, he suspects she's been practicing.

    Harry is slowly able to calm himself, "Oh, I know better than to tell you not to do something you put you're mind to. I'm just imagining you making another S.P.E.W. campaign. " He tells her with a cheeky smile.

    "Just so you know my S.P.E.W. campaign was very sucessful, I was able to free a very badly mistreated house elf." She condones with a disdainful sniff.

    Because she isn't as close to Harry as Draco she doesn't hear his comment of, " Successful my arse, we had to bribe them not to turn you into the ministry for harassment."

    Draco, not expecting this lets out an un-Malfoy like bark of laughter, leveling out into a few snickers before he was able to conrol his amusement.

    "Pray tell, why are you laughing Draco?" Hermione asks softly glaring at Harry, suspecting him wrongfully of saying something.

   "Oh nothing, I just didn't expect you two to have this sort of relationship. You actually remind me more of Pansy than I ever thought was possible Hermione." He lies smoothly with a small smirk.

    Hermione's attention being on Draco doesn't notice Harry mouth "Thank you" to the other man. She examines Draco for insincerity but fortunately comes up blank.

    "Hermione, I need to change before we are late" Harry informs her with a smile as he ducks into his bedroom. Smiling as she casts a tempus and starts to panic as she sees the time, sucessfully distracting her from the twins temporarily.

    When Harry comes out Hermione had practically whipped herself into a frenzy, "Harry we only have half an hour left until we need to be in the great hall!"

    "Calm down Hermione, we'll be fine." Was his response as he puts the cups and the kettle in the sink to clean later.

    They arrive exactly ninteen minutes early, just in time for a whole day of training.

* * *

  
Hogwarts several hours later

    Three new professors are staggering back to their rooms all with a different persona. Hermione is bubbling after a day of learning. Draco simply looks bored with the world. Harry is slumped over in mental exhaustion, congradulating his younger self for dealing with years of this.

    "Well I'm off to take a shower and start on my work before dinner." The overly cheerful witch tells them in her overly cheerful happy voice, or so Harry thinks.

    "Okay, have fun Hermione." He says with mock enthusiasm, responding to her comment. Draco simply nods and smiles at the witch who is walking away to her rooms.

    "What are you going to do before dinner?" Draco asks Harry once the other woman was gone, his face showing mild interest.

    "Well I do have a nice bottle of fire whiskey and a shower calling to me, would you like to join me for a drink?" Harry offers as he rakes a hand through his, more ruffled than normal, hair.

    "That sounds great, so yes I will join you." Was the answer as they walk into his room. Draco smiles as Harry grabs the bottle and some shot glasses.

    They both do a few shots before they start to talk, "You weren't kidding when you said you needed a drink" The elder Malfoy says taking another shot.

    "Oh and it's not like you weren't keeping up with me?" Harry mentions with a smug smirk, taking either his fifth or sixth shot.

    "I'm just being a good drinking guest"He explains, practically throwing his nose up in the air at the comment.

   "Isn't it the job of the host to be appropriate not the guest?" Harry points out filling their glasses again.

    "Sure but the guest has some responsibilities as well." Draco intones, throwing back another shot with a smile.

    Harry giggles with a smile, "You are so full of yourself sometimes" He tells the younger Malfoy as he raises his shot glass for more firewhiskey from Draco who stole the bottle.

    "You are such a light weight," The Malfoy heir counters taking three quick shots. He fills Harry's glass with a smile as the younger man huffs.

    "I'm not, this is just a nice bottle." He sluurs out slightly as the larger man laughs, "What? It's true!" He yells out taking the bottle back.

    "Uh huh, so why am I so less drunk?" Draco asks with a smirk, very amused as the boy who lived twice downed at least three more shots.

   His question is ignored as Harry drops his glass and the bottle on the counter with two distinct clanks, "Did you like the kiss in Diagon Alley?" He asks almost sounding sober as his hazy green eyes met Draco's less inebriated silver ones.

    Draco pauses thinking before answering, "I'm not really sure, by the time I realized what was happening you were pulling away. I can't really give you a good answer."

    Harry sighs, "I'm not super sure either, maybe you should kiss me and see if you like it?" He asks almost hopefully in his drunken stupor, taking another shot.

    Draco freezes before nodding slowly, "I suppose I could, but only to see if I like it. Which I of course won't" He explains softly glancing down at Harry's soft lips, moist with the fire whiskey.

    The last bit of Draco's control snaps as Harry smirks and leans forward, "What? Are you scared?"

    "You wish" Is his only answer as he leans forward pressing their lips together. When Harry's lip slowly start to move against his, he captures the smaller man's lips with his teeth. Draco slowly starts to massage Harry's bottom lip with his teeth and tongue as their gazes lock, dragging a soft approving noise from the other man's throat.

    Pulling away for a breath Draco drags the younger man onto his lap, starting to kiss him again more thoroughly. Holding the smaller man closely on his lap Draco starts to slowly ask for entrance, which is immediately given. Harry slips his arms around Draco's neck as the kiss escalates. Sliding his tongue into the younger mans mouth Draco slowly starts to map it out, tugging Harry's tongue into an exotic dance. Fisting his hands in Harry's unruly hair, Draco allows himself to fully enjoy the kiss. The little noises Harry is making, causing Draco to go slightly crazy.

    They pull apart to breathe for a second, before going at it again. Draco revels in the taste of Harry, slightly spicy and sweet, mixed with the Fire whiskey. Draco ends the kiss as Harry moves on his lap, further igniting his growing bulge.

    "God that was fantastic" He says softly looking at the Dark haired man in his arms. Harry's lips are wet and thoroughly swollen, his hair screams 'just shagged', and to Draco he has never looked sexier.

    Shaking off his "disturbing" thoughts Draco notices that Harry looks about to pass out, so he scoops him up in his arms. He carefully carries the wizarding hero into his bedroom, getting him settled before pulling the covers over the small form.

    "Goodnight Harry" He says softly glancing at the already sleeping form shrouded by blankets and pillows on the bed.

    Draco quickly exits the room, not fleeing he tells himself, his thoughts swirling with what just happened.

    Later Draco would convince himself that he was too drunk to think properly and that it was just the alcohol, but right at that moment the only thoughts that were running through his head were asking one thing.

    'When can that happen again?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....? How do you like it? I know it's a little more risque than my previous chapters and I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment, I really do enjoy it! Im so sorry for some of the errors, Im trying to write and edit in my time off!If anyone believes I need to add a tag to the story for a trigger warning or otherwise please tell me in the comments and I will make sure to put it as long as it does not ruin the plot. Now I would like to make a shout out to two commentors. 
> 
> Destiel_ Collar: Thank you so much for your support, I was so excited to se you liked it and I really did like how you explained things, I think you''ll understand now that I finally posted the fourth chapter. 
> 
> Little-Hufflepuff (Peyton_Stark): Thank you so much for your fabulous comments! I'm really happy you enjoyed it, and flattered you like it. I also urge everyone reading this to give her fic a try, its utterly fantastic and a stunnning piece of work. 
> 
> To all you others who commented: THANK YOU!!! I'm so blessed for your support and could not ask for better readers!


	5. Forgetfulness and Firing First Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Harry react when he wakes up from the events of their drinking session? How will the twins react to some retribution?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter
> 
> This is a Male/Male story so if you don't like please read another work by my fellow Harry Potter fanfic authors. They are pretty awesome too.

Harry

     The day started out badly. Nothing seemed to be going right this morning for the boy- who- lived- twice.

     His problems started when he was woken up by a house elf knocking on his door. "Master Potter sirs, I has been sent by Mistress McGonagall to retrieve your lesson plan for the first week for review." The elf explains apologetically.

    This causes Harry to fly into a huge panic. Honestly he had been working on it and had completed enough lesson plans for the first week, but the problem was not that it wasnt completed, but that it was unreadable and scattered haphazarzedly around his small suite.

    Running arouond and casting charms Harry was able to gather the lesson plan, in what he hoped would be a satisfactory manner for the strict headmistress.

     Once the elf left Harry was hit with the full force of his hangover. After puking his guts out in the toilet, he felt a little better and went into the kitchen searching for a bottle of hangover cure, only to find it missing.

     Checking the time, Harry burst into action, hangover cure forgotten, being as he had ten minutes until he was due at breakfast. Throwing his robes on, with a toothbrush in his mouth and deoderant wedged between his legs to keep it from falling, he got finished getting ready.

    Within several minutes we find our dear Harry darting down the stone hallways of our favorite school of magic.

     To make things worse for our darling hero, as things can never go smoothly for the dark haired man, his shoe caught on a loose stone at the entrance to the Great Hall.

     Before he is able to fall on his face and break his glasses, again, he is caught by a pair of warm strong arms.

    Looking up to se who saved him from what would have been a hilarious fall, Harry's eyes oce again meet the Malfoy's metallic gaze.

     Malfoy gets the former Gryffindor on his feet, making sure he is steady before grinning smugly, "Bloody hell Potter, I knew I was quite irresistable but even I wouldn't expect someone to quite literally fall for me." Draco starts laughing as he sees the shocked expression on the younger man.

      "What an arrogant arsehole you are, If you must know I was not falling for you. I was falling for Hogwarts once more and my face was about to have a reunion with the stunning stone floor before you rudely interupted our touching moment." The dark haired man scoffs brushing past his former nemesis.

     "Well I can't say I'm not surprised you would want to fall on something hard, but wouldn't you rather it was a little warmer and… responsive." Draco purrs, walking past Harry to take his seat at the proffesors table.

     Harry stares in shock after the other man, watching the confident blonde walk off (definitely not even glancing at his ass). after taking his moment to recover, he strides over to take his seat as well.

    "Ahh, Mr. Potter I trust that you are feeling better this morning? Draco informed us that you were feeling ill and needed some rest." The headmistress asks with fondness as Harry served himself breakfast.

     "Err, much better Pro- Headmistress." He responds softly, glancing over at Draco who has just slipped a hangover potion in his pumpkin juice.

     "That's good, and as a professor here we will all expect you to call us by our first name unless you are discussing one of us in front of students. So please, call me Minerva."She mentions with a small smile, sipping her pumpkin juice.

    "Yes of course Hea- Minerva." Harry says with a smile as she nods and turns to discuss plants with Neville.

     Taking the opportunity he turns to speak to Draco, who incidentally was seated next to him, with Hermione on his other side.

    "I suppose I should thank you for that The cover story and the potion. I can't really remember what happened last night though, so I do apologize if I embarassed myself. " He tells him softly, wondering if he was imagining seeing the flicker of disappointment in the younger Malfoy's silver eyes.

     "Oh it's fine, you just babbled a little and passed out. Nothing I haven't done while drunk before." Draco says with a polite smile.

     Draco glances at the other man, wondering about the thoughts pacing through his head. Why the hell was he feeling sad, upset, disappointed? It wasn't like he actually liked Potter… Right? Right. Last night was only a druken snog, He just wasn't quite so drunk to forget or not function properly.

     Draco decided to use this opportunity, Harry would never need to know that they kissed, especially since he had forgotten it. It wasn't like Harry needed to know, so why did Draco feel like he was keeping some horrible secret?

     He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Hermione speaking to him, "Would you like to come with me and Harry down to Hogsmeade? McGonagall told me that we had no classes today as she wanted to look over our lesson plans and see what else we needed to know. Plus I would like to check out the new store the twins built there, nice try about distracting me Harry." She says looking at the younger wizard sternly, folding her arms.

     "Wait! Why are you asking him? you didn't ask me if I wanted to go? I wanted to head down to the quidditch pitch." He questions eating his breafast.

     "Well thats easy to answer, because you don't have a choice. As a major stock holder you are responsible for looking over new business and I expect you to do your duty." She explains like its the simplest thing in the world.

     Draco smirks at the two friends antics, "I suppose I could go, I need to pick up some more potions ingredients anyway."

     "Harry, Draco I want to see you in my office after breakfast to discuss something before you go." McGonagall starts, "The password is Ash" She tells them before returning to her previous conversation, not waiting to hear a response.

* * *

 

     After that breakfast finishes quickly and both Harry and Draco file up to McGonagall's office. Harry speaks the password and heads up first, Draco following closely behind looking around.

     Once inside Harry looks around at the familiar room with a soft memory filled smile, "Its been awhile since I was last here. If I remember correctly it was right after the war ended." He mentions looking around at all of the paintings, as they wait for the headmistress to arrive.

     Harry's gaze was stuck on two paintings in particular those of the last two headmasters of Hogwarts. Having never seen the paintings filled with people before.

      Snape looked the same as always with greasy hair, crooked nose, beady eyes, and a sneer to pull it all off in a most slytherin like manner. He looked back at Harry for a moment before his gaze softened and turned to Draco.

      Harry's gaze slid slowly over onto the second painting of Albus Dumbledore, "May I ask a question Professor?" He asks, moving closer to the painting of Dumbledore.

     "You may ask my dear boy, but I may not answer as some things are better left that way." Was the former headmaster's response as Harry stops in front of the picture.

     "Were you surprised that the Deathly Hollows saved me? or were you sure it would work?" he asks soflty looking at his former mentor.

     "In life there is no such thing as certainty Harry, I'm sure you must know that by now. I had hope that when I sent you the Ring that I was correct but I was uncertain. The thing I was most uncertain about was the fact that you would bring the cloak or that it even was the right one. I was neither surpised or not, I knew both were an option. May I ask you a question in return Harry?" The elderly Headmaster asks twirling his beard.

     "It is only fair, but like you said some things are best unanswered." Was his response as he stares into the piercing blue eyes under the half moon spectacles that would sometimes haunt his dreams.

     "Would you have gone back if you were sure that Tom RIddle would die even if you didn't do it?" The older man asks looking down his nose at his young protege.

      "No, because even though I loved my friends and the family I had made it would not have been worth it. In the years during and right before the war, and even that very night I had lost most of the people who meant something to me... I was tired of grief and anger. So no, I would have given up if I had had that option." He finishes quitely, to which Albus gives a sage nod and goes silent, glancing around to see the shocked expressions on both McGonagall's face and more surpisingly Draco's.

     Minerva coughs softly taking her seat behind her desk, "… So about what I called you two up here about. I've been discussing the decline of grades, good behavior, and quidditch scores with my former Heads of Hogwarts and we have come to an agreement onto the cause.

     "After the war I decided to abolish things like the house cup and competition between houses, I even got rid of the heads of the houses. It seems this was a mistake because students are more likely to study harder and behave more if it is for a competitive reason. So this year we have decided to bring back the house cup and the point system.

     "As to what that means for you two. I would like you two to assume the role of heads of house for your own former houses. I have already picked the two heads for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, though you have not seen the one for Ravenclaw yet. This is a probationary station to test how this will work, but I will expect you two in your roles to revive our dying quidditch teams." She finishes waiting for a response.

      Draco is the first to respond, "Of course, I would be honored to bring back the spirit of Slytherin. With Harry as the Head of House for Gryffindor it will make it easier than ever to prove their superiority." He finishes with a smug challenging look at the dark haired man.

     "As if, I'll return Gryffindor to being the best as always. If I remember right Gryffindor won the most House cups and Quidditch matches while I was here." He responds staring the blond man down.

      "Perfect, then if that is settled enjoy your day off. Also I have finally found a suitable Astronomy Professor who will also be taking the Head of Ravenclaw house position, They should be arriving in about a week." She mentions dismissively.

     The two men nod and file out of the room, glancing at the other seriously. Walking down the steps they start up an amiable conversation. 

* * *

 

Hogsmeade Village

     After meeting Hermione the three professors get to Hogsmeade and head straight to where honeydukes always was.

     They are met with a bright orange but surprisingly tactful building that is expanded next to the famous candy shop. Hermione takes some time to glare at the letter that proclaims it as Weasley's Wizarding Weezes.

     Walking in quickly they are greeted by two smug Weasley twins, "So what do you think of the new store? It's spiffy isn't it?" George asks slinging an arm over Harry's shoulder.

     "Spiffy?" The Malfoy heir asks, quite obviously not impressed by what he sees as an orange blobbish building in the middle of the once quant and tactful town.

     "It's a muggle term that our dad started using lately, we started to use it to tease him but it actually started to stick with us. Isn't that right Forge?" The older twin explains handing Draco a potion.

    "Righto Gred, and we made what you ordered Mr. I'm better than thou." Fred answers with a smirk at the startled Malfoy.

     "What exactly do you mean?" Draco asks looking at the two, as he sees them evil, twins. Looking down at the stunning green potion that seems to sparkle in the light of the morning sun.

    "Well we made the potion our own devious Mr. Potter made up. That is a potion to make you kiss the most unlikely person." Fred explains as he winks at Harry.

     "Would you like to test it out our darling Hero?" George asks mockingly smirking at the glaring dark haired wizard.

    "Hermione wants to shut you down, and I have half a mind to do just that." Harry mentions softly, shrugging of George's arm.

     Hermione smiles sweetly, "Fred George, What the bloody hell were you thinking building a joke shop next to a wizarding school?"

     "Money, chaos, destruction, more howlers from McGonagall, fame, anything else Forge?" Fred asks his twin with a smirk.

     "Match making, since we do offer lots of love potions." George mentions with a larger grin, "Do you remember the time that Harry nearly got slipped a love potion by Romilda Vane but Ron got it instead? That was wicked."

     "Or what about the time that Lavendar Brown slipped him one after he became keeper, that one worked like a charm." Fred says as the twins laugh until they see Hermione's face.

     "That was a love potion?!" She practically yells approaching the twins with murderous intent. Harry slips between her and the two weasley's.

      "Oh yeah… We didn't tell you that…. We gave it to her in the hope that you would get jealous and so you and Ron would finally get together." George explains slipping behind the counter.

     Hermione leaves the store in a swirl of robes, anger radiating off of her, Harry would even swear that he could hear her chanting numbers to calm herself down.

     "I'm going to go explore the store if you want to get that." Harry says pointing to the potion Malfoy is holding.

     Draco nods and goes up to the front of the store to haggle with the twins, while they are busy Harry slips into the back. He quickly finds their drinks and pours in the potions he so carefully prepared.

      Slipping back out he busies himself with examining some of the stands that they have set up around the store, quite liking the layout of it. Walking through the side door he finds himself in honeydukes, where all the WWW's joke candies are also being sold.

      Harry heads back into the other part of their store, only to be assaulted by Fred, "I see you've looked around, but allow us to show you the back rooms." He says steering Harry through the door he already entered. George and Draco following behind surprisingly discussing potions.

      As they show them the lab and such Fred and George sip on their drinks explaining this and that with enthusiasm but Harry is barely focused, waiting for the potion to take effect.

    Which it does as they enter the last room in the new shop. The twins skin starts to bubble and shift around their bodies rearranging, shrinking, and lenthening.

     When it is finished Harry starts to laugh as he recieves matching glares from two long red haired women. The potion had worked even better than he had previously thought, even changing their clothing.

      "What is this dearest Harry?" Fred asks in a higher more feminine voice. Him and his twin looking over each other with matching expressions of shock.

     "You are now women obviously, and will be for the next two weeks. I have charmed you so no matter what you do you cannot revert back and it seems that the spell even went to your clothing." Both of the twins looked horrified at that, as the spell had put them in skimpy skin tight dresses with stilleto heels.

     "Oh and that's not all, I also slipped a truth potion in it and expanded the length of time. You cannot lie, decieve, misguide for two weeks or longer. I hope you have fun with that, and remember payback hurts like bloody hell." Harry mentions with an expression very similar to what would be there if Christmas came early.

      Spinning on his heel Harry grabs Draco and they walk out together, leaving the twins to their much deserved fate.

      When they exit the shop the two, friends? laugh until their sides hurt, still imagining the baby blue dresses the twins had worn.

     "Damn Harry, I never pegged you for the vengeful type." Draco says with a large smirk, his laughter slowly fading.

     "I'm usually not, but the twins pushed me too far. They had to know that I would do something like this eventually." He finishes with a shrug and a devious smug smile.

     "I wish I had gotten a picture of their faces, its like they had never been pranked before." Draco expresses glancign back at the shop with regret.

     "Who says I didn't get one, survellance spells for the aurors do come in handy. Also they haven't ever been pranked before, their family isn't the type and most were too afraid to because of their payback." Harry explains with a smile as they walk to the book shop in search of their studious companion.

     Draco grins, "You'll have to give me a copy, bloody hell that was funny." He says as Harry agrees to give him a copy with a smile.

     They find Hermione with her nose stuck in a book. She is very curious about what they were talking about, having heard the end of the conversation.

    They detail the story at lunch also mentioning their meeting with McGonagall. They have a nice lunch together with lots of laughter and enthusiasm, making Harry think that maybe if this day that started out badly could turn around maybe this year could indeed be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it is a little shorter. After this chapter I will have a time skip and I'll reintroduce an old friend. Please comment! I do love to read everyones comment and they do make me squeal as I would if my favorite ships were to have a moment. BTW the smut should be in a few more chapters hehehe. Have an awesome day!


	6. old friends and patronus's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter gearing up to some of the relationship conflict!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter
> 
> You know the drill don't like don't read

Hogsmeade Station: a week later

         Harry, Hermione, and Draco wait on the side of the platform for their new collegue, the Astronomy teacher and Head of Ravenclaw house.  
        Their week had been very busy, preparing for the school year and all. They had classes on teaching for several hours a day and then they were sent to work on their lesson plans, under the strict supervision of the headmistress.  
        Harry and Draco had also been taking some time to devise new quidittch stradegies to beat the other one with. Harry had gone so far as to get into contact with the new captain of gryffindor team to discuss the year.  
       With all the work they had been doing, there wasn't much time to hang out and relax, they all seemed to hope things would calm down once the school year started.  
      So it did come as a surprise when the headmistress asked them to all go to pick up their new collegue. Which brings Harry back to looking at the steadily approaching hogwarts express.  
After it come to a full stop Harry stares at the door in shock as a very familiar head of blonde hair flounces out.  
       "Luna?!" He calls out running over to his old friend. She really hasn't changed much, still wearing the same odd fashions that she had back in their hogwarts days, today sporting some mushroom earings. She had grown a little taller and filled out her graceful form to become a rather stunning woman.  
       Luna would occasionaly owl her old friends but no one had seen her in the years after the war. She had told everyone that she was out traveling the world for new stories, since she had taken over the quibbler from her dad.  
      The eccentric blonde looks over at Harry, "I see, you've come to accept yourself more." she muses quietly as her gazes passes from him to someone behind him, Harry assumes its Hermione.  
They all talk quietly for a few minutes before getting into the carriages, "So Luna, why didn't you tell us you had been made into a professor?" Hermione finally asks leaning towards the other girl.  
      "Because the Nargals were trailing me of course." Luna answers, as if it was the most natural and normal thing in the whole world.  
     "What are-" Draco starts before Harry cuts him off, "Don't ask, we asked years ago and still have no clue." He whispers to the light haired man.  
     Draco nods turning to listen to the colorful tales Luna is currently telling about egypt, specifically her explorations in the magical parts of the piramids.  
     Harry listening to his friends talk, thinking that it's nice to be back at Hogwarts with people he can talk to enjoy. Without the threat of Voldemort hanging over his head.

* * *

  
Harry  
  
      Harry looks around the castle grounds from the roof of the astronomy tower, taking in the peaceful night.  
      He casts his pastronus again for what could have been the ninth time. The silvery mist materializes into an unfamiliar shape once more. Since Harry had mastered the spell his patronus had been a stag but now for unknown reasons it had changed to be that of a tiger.  
      Glancing at the mist creature once more Harry ends the spell. He had been practicing on some of his spellwork for classes earlier in the day and had come across this anomally.  
     Naturally he had been confused and gone to speak with Hermione about the strange occurance. Her words had not exactly helped his troubled mind.  
  
     "Occurances like this are extremely rare Harry, a person must go through extreme mental and emotional changes for their patronus to change. With you the mental change is a given ever since voldemort died but the emotional is something new. I've only met one wizard who's patronus supposedly changed from it's original form." She explained softly pulling some books out of her enchanted bag.  
     "Who was that?" Harry asked taking a seat on her couch. Hermione ignored him for a few moments, leafing through a book until she came to the page she had been searching for.  
     "Severus Snape, his original patronus had been an owl until he got older. After the death of the woman he loved, the mental and emotional change, his patronus had shifted to mimic that of your moms patronus, a doe." She answered skewering her best friend with a quizical look.  
     "Harry are you starting to have feelings for someone?" She asked glancing down at the book again.  
Harry simply shook his head, "When would I have had time to get close to someone since I started work, I casted that charm just a few months ago for Teddy to play with the stag." He explained casting it again.  
     Hermione sighed, "Well at the moment the only advice I can give you is to evaluate the relationships in your life and see if anything is changing. If there are some deepening feelings you could very well have your answer."

     Harry sighs dramatically one last time before diving off the tower and catching himself on his broom. Deciding that perhaps some flying will do his mind some good.

     On his way back to his rooms Harry sees a long feline form dart across the grass towards the castle.Turning Harry's way the animal is caught in the moonlight, it's white fur illuminating in the full moon. Harry stares at the white tiger for several moments before it slips away into Hogwarts.

     The boy who lived follows quickly and sees nothing but the empty hallways of the castle, leaving his thoughts once again swirling. 

      Harry's thoughts can only think of two reasons that there would be a white tiger entering the school. Either he is going crazy for one reason or another or one of the faculty is an animagus and could have the answers Harry needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this one is so short! I needed to get this info out there for future chapters and so this chapter served that purpose. The next chapter should be much longer and entertaining with sooo much drarry that we all love! Please stick with me on this, I promise to do better in future chapters! Please comment :):):):)


	7. Quidditch and Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is jammed with all sorts of stuff and it's awesome.

Draco

        Looking over the Great Hall as it was filled with students made things seem real. Before this Draco had almost felt like he was playing professor but seeing all those young impressionable faces made the reality sink in. He realized that he had to do his best, not just for his paycheck and for his job but for their futures. For Draco Malfoy that was a terrifying reality.   
      Draco had never really been good with big responsibilities, or so he thought. Every time he was being counted on to do something he had always seemed to fail.   
"Draco befriend the Potter boy for the good of the family" - fail  
"Draco get top marks in school" - fail  
"Draco date a nice pureblood girl"- badly fail  
"Draco kill the stupid headmaster" - fail  
     In Draco's mind the list of things that he failed at had far surpassed the things he had accomplished. So seeing all these young lives in front of him, lives that he could ruin by failing them made him extremely anxious.   
       He practically jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand land on his arm,     "Draco, calm down. You are really tense and I'm sure that if you continue to hold your glass like that it will break." His green eyed friend tell him with a smile.   
In the last two weeks he could definitely call their relationship that, friendship. In all the years of fighting with Harry he had never even thought that they could ever become good friends, he had somewhat villified the young gryffindor for not befriending his younger self.  
      "Sorry, it just  occured to me that it isn't just the class schedule, its the students that this job is about. It just didn't seem real." He tells the younger wizard who nods.   
      "I feel the same way, as an Auror Minerva had me teach a few classes here and there but its nothing like being a real teacher. I don't want to be the reason they turn into what we were during the war, or even worse another Tom Riddle. " He mentions with a sigh.  
      Draco nods and squeezes the former Auror's arm in a symbol of silent understanding. Their gazes meeting with some shared memories and shared lessoned learned in dark times.   
      "If you two don't stop looking so dark you'll scare all your new student even before the year starts" Hermione hisses at them from her position at the head table.   
      They both turn their attention to the clapping room, as the new first years had finished sorting. Harry sighs as he sees that almost all had been put in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.   
       For the last several years fewer and fewer new witches and wizards were being placed in Gryffindor and Slytherin. mostly because of the way the new generation was being raised. With slytherin being a place for "Dark Wizards" only and Gryffindor for those who enjoyed being put into danger. The whole of both houses was being judged by the stories of the minority from the time before and around the war.          
      With that realization Minerva starts announcements. She first reinerates rules like: no going in the forbidden forest and others of the sort. SHe then finishes off her speach announcing the changes in Hogwarts, first the new staff, then the house cup, and finally the new heads of house. Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor: Harry Potter, Ravenclaw: Luna Lovegood, and Hufflepuff: Susan Bones (The muggle studies teacher).   
      All the students seemed to be excited especially those who had parents or older siblings of those who had been under that version of Hogwarts.   
       Minerva then surprisingly called for all the Heads of House to make a small speach. Draco watched as Luna spoke of the eccentric and intelligent house of Ravenclaw, Susan of Kindness and hidden strength, Harry of determination and hope found in dark and light and the ravery to be that light. Draco watched as his three comrades turned into these leaders and found himself to be a little incompetent.   
      Soon enough it was his turn and not one to be beat by a Gryffindor he started his own speach. "Let me start by mentioning something, there is no shame in being a Slytherin, it does not mean that you are evil, dark, or sadistic. Though some of our esteemed house have tainted the name we Slytherins were  built on something far greater than that. We were built on the idea that we would use our intelligence, our ambitions, our strengths, and even our weaknesses to be something greater to bring something greater to our wizarding world. Be proud to be a Slytherin, it means that in you is the drive to become something special that no one can ever take from you." Draco finishes in a strong voice, taking a seat.   
       The slytherin table cheers for the first time in years because they are Slytherin, and even though there are a few jeers at the end of the speech (mostly from Gryffindors) this is th most reaction the students had for a very long time.   
       Minerva smiles as her students eat, pleased that her plan had worked. In forcing the new teachers to speak she had not only brought motivtion to the students but also established it in her Heads of House. 

* * *

 

Harry: after the feast

      Harry knocks firmly on Draco's door, as he had closed himself off in his room immediately after the feast. "I know you're in there open up" He yells knocking again.  
      He starts to fall as his knocking momentum is kept when Draco suddenly opens the door. He is quickly caught and righted by a smirking Draco Malfoy.   
"Well Potter it seems that you keep making a habit of falling for me, and however flatttered I am it will never work between us." He jokes leaning his graceful frame against the side of the door.   
      "Oh get over yourself you selfish prat, I'm here to congradulate you on your speech. It was actually not half bad, which is saying a lot coming from the fact that you are a Slytherin." Harry tells him with a matching smirk as his green eyes flash with amusement.      
      Draco chuckles softly, "Ahh I see, so you're another of the prejudiced Gryffindors, i'm surprised you didn't jeer and boo with your house mates." He tells him with a small smile, full Malfoy confidence present.  
      "As if, I was too focused trying not to yawn during your speech. Wouldn't want to make a bad impression in front of the kiddies." He explains, flicking some of his ebony hair out of his eyes.   
      "Ahh so the rapt and slightly surprised expression on your face was only acting, I see." Draco smirks leaning forward, "I'm onto you Potter, I think you are far more fond of little ole me than you would like to admit."   
      Harry merely chuckles and shakes his head, "Puhlease as if I would be fond of you, you are just a selfish primary git."  
They are of course interupted by two very amused siblings. The twins had obviously decided in the last week or so to embrace their situation as they were even wearing makeup unlike when the spell had been cast.   
     Harry smirks and leans toward George, "Oh darling I just adore your winged eyeliner it makes your eyes just sparkle spectacularily in the light." He tells the older man? batting his eyelashes.   
The glare George and Fred summon only causes both Harry and Draco to decend into a fit of extremely rambunctious and uncontrollable laughter.   
     "Harry we came to apologize and give you a gift." The elder twin, Fred, says softly leaning forward to hand the Savior a wrapped present.   
      "It's hilarious to me that you think I will trust you two enough to take anything you give me after I got you back like that." Harry says eyeing the gift with distrust.  
      "We promise it's nothing bad, the only spell on it, is to get it to work. We will wait here while you test it too." George says pleadingly, looking at the small unobtrusive box.  
      "We even brought one for Draco too, to appologize for pranking you awhile ago." Fred mentions bringing out another present to give to the blonde haired man.   
      Glancing at Draco, Harry slowly takes it and starts to carefully unwrap the present. Inside is one of the most stunning pendant's Harry has ever seen, patterned after a pheonix with the colors slowly shifing colors like fire would.   
Checking both his and Draco's he only can find the spell that makes the colors change, he deems them safe enough to wear.   
      "It was patterned after Fawkes for you Harry, we really do hope you like it"  George says softly, leaning forward to gently touch the matching one in Draco's palm his skin slightly brusing against the tall blonde's before both she and her sister walk away.   
     Glancing at the stunning pieces of art, both Harry and Draco miss the matching smirks on both twins faces as Fred leans over to George, "Please tell me you got it" He implores of his twin.   
      George smirks back, "Have I ever failed you on a prank, of course I got it." He says as he pulls a small piece of magic off his palm to slip it into a vial, "I got it, and from the looks of things we will be very entertained tonight."

* * *

 

Draco's suite Hogwarts

      The Slytherin smirks around at the people piled around his magically expanded kitchen table. Pansy, Blaise, and Theodore sat across from Harry, Hermione, and Luna leaving the last seat in between the two sides on the rectangular table to Draco. Neville had unfortunately been unable or unwilling to make it.  
      In the middle of the table there is a large supply of alcohol of different types, most frequently Fire Whiskey.  
      "Draco, why don't you explain what we are doing here with them?" Pansy asks in a sweet voice that contrasts her words incredibly.   
      "Well as I told you in the firecall I wanted to get some people to celebrate the first official day of being a Professor. So of course I invited some of my coworkers to join, especially since I've planned a little game for us to partake in." He mentions with a larger smirk taking his rightful place at the head of the table (in his mind rightful).   
     "What type of game?" Hermione asks thoughtfully, ignoring the venomous glares she is recieving from an irritable Pansy Parkinson.   
      Pansy in her years away from Hogwarts had by no indication become a stunner, or an exquisite beauty but was also no longer the pug faced girl of their youth. She had slimmed out and gotten some curve on herself, her nose had lost it's pug like quality rounding to more of a button than a pig.   
      Blaise had in fact changed very little, the Italian man still held himself with the grace and sexuality of his Slytherin years. The Zambini heir had grown a few inches in the years since they had last seen him, and also filled out his form with more masculinity than his teens. The dark skinned man was still quite the player as every time Draco and Pansy weren't looking he would non verbally flirt with all three people seated on the other side of the table.    
     "Well have any of you heard of the muggle" He stopped there to shush Pansy who tried to interupt, "Never have I ever?" He asks them all, his eyes straying around the table.   
      "I have, with my muggle cousins but it's no fun since most people will just lie." Hermione explains glancing at the Slytherin Head with a bewildered expression.   
      "My dear, that is why I have charmed the shot glasses to make you take a shot when you have indeed done what the question posed asks." He explains pulling out 6 matching shot glasses.   
      Hermione and Draco proceed to explain the game to the table. During their explanation Pansy and Blaise both slowly started to agree to the game, until everyone had agreed to at least give it a chance.   
     After pouring the shots Draco went first, "Never have I ever fucked a Weasley." He says with a devious looks at Harry.   
     Surprisingly Hermione, Pansy, and Luna were the only ones to take a shot, "Pansy? Who and when?" Blaise demands with a large smirk.   
      "One time while I was in Romania on vacation I got drunk…… and ended up in bed with Charlie Weasley." She explains sheepishly, "Didn't you fuck the Weaslette?" She asks Harry curiously.   
      "To be honest, when did I have the time? Most of the time we were interested in each other I fighting a war and the other part I spent in Auror training." The "Savior" explains away with a shrug as they just give Luna an appraising glance.   
      "Okay my turn, Never have I ever done something sexual while Drunk." Hermione says softly watching the others all slowly glare, or in Luna's case shrug, and take a shot.   
      "My turn, Never have I ever fucked a man." Blaise says with an evil smirk at his best friend. Everyone at the table except Harry took a shot.   
      Harry glances over at Draco with an unreadable look on his face before Pansy smirks and says hers, "Never have I ever been fucked by a man." She says looking straight at Harry who gives her a whithering look and slowly takes a shot.  
      "Harry?!" Hermione exclaims with a squeal punching his arm really hard, "Why didn't you tell me? When was this?" She ask quickly her attention solely on her best friend.   
     "Errr…. It was while I was in Auror training…… I didn't tell you because it was the night I dumped Ginny and I thought you just might have killed me." He stutters out scooting away from his friend.   
      Hermione stares at him for a long moment, "This is by no means over, but I will wait and allow you to explain to my boyfriend, brother of the girl you dumped, and your roomate in Auror training this little tidbit." At the horrified expression on Harry's face the Slytherin sides of the table exploded into laughter.  
       "Oh…. This is too….. precious….. Draco! You should have….. told us they were this…. fucking hilarious." Pansy exclaims around her loud full body laughter.   
      Luna smiles at the people around the table, "Never have I ever been told I was like a Slytherin by the sorting hat." She says quietly as Pansy, Blaise, Draco, and Harry all took a shot.   
     All the former Slytherin's stare at Harry in shock before Draco leans forward, "You had better explain this."   
     "When I was being sorted the Sorting Hat went on and on about how I would be amazing in Slytherin, so I of course asked not to be placed there after being told that dark wizards and a specific git I met before the ceremony made me not want to be placed there." He explains giving them all a challenging look.   
      "Well thats a shock, Harry Potter would have been a Slytherin." Blaise says as the rest of the table simply nods.   
      The game continued much like this for most of the night, asking about awkward and often times embarassing situations the people around the table had gone through. When most of the table was thoroughly inebriated everyone slowly settled into their respective homes. 

* * *

  
Harry

      That night his dreams were occupied by some very interesting images. Two specific scenes playing on repeat throughout his dreams. 

      Harry growls and shoots a hex at the younger twin, which he just side steps, "Oh please like I would ever have sex with Draco." He scoffs, his anger at the Slytherin forgotten.   
        Draco smirks and leans closer to the Gryffindor turned away from him, "You wish you could Potter, I will admit to being bloody brilliant in bed. I could even be convinced to fuck you raw, but you'd have to answer one simple question did you get a toned ass like that from Auror training or elsewhere?" He purrs in the brunette's ear one of his hands sliding down to squeeze Harry's fairly spectacular ass.

      Unfortunately this is not the only scene racing through Harry's dreams though the other he was more likely to have imagined as he had no recollection of it.

      Harry smirks as he leans forward looking at the blond man, "What are you scared?" He says knowing he is inviting trouble onto himself.   
     His smirk only deepens as he sees the silver eyed man lose control, his eyes taking on a very sexual and passionate light to them, "You wish," Is the last thing Harry hears before Draco presses their lips together.   
      When Harry starts to move his lips tentatively against the larger mans', Draco captures his lip between the blond's teeth. Draco slowly massages Harry's bottom lip between his teeth dragging an approving noise from Harry's throat that he was unaware he could make.   
      When Draco pulls away for a breath Harry leans forward, craving more, more of everything. With him leaning forward Harry is easily dragged onto the larger man's lap, allowing himself to be held close securely.   
      Draco quickly reinitiates the kiss, obviously agreeing with Harry and wanting more as he starts to slowly prod, asking for entrance to the Brunette's wet cavern. Harry wraps his arms around Draco's neck allowing the kiss to be deepened. Harry smirks softly against Draco as he feels Draco tasting and enjoying his mouth, he himself enjoying the slow dance Draco drags his tongue into. Harry revels in the feel of the other man as firm hands grasp dark curls and his lip locking partner fully gives into his enjoyment.   
      After another brief pause Harry and Draco meet again tasting each other, Harry enjoys the cool flavor against his tongue that pairs pleasantly with the alcohol they had consumed. Harry moans softly as Draco unknowingly tugs on his hair, and the smaller man squirms in Draco's lap.   
      Harry almost whines as Draco pulls away with a small gasp, feeling the growing bulge against his thigh.   
      In the end Harry feels himself curse his lack of control under the influence of alcohol as his weary brain takes the dream elsewhere only to return later.

* * *

  
Harry: The first day of official school

      He woke up the next morning with a little problem or two. One, he had someone once again banging panickedly on his door. Two, having just woken up he had a slight problem down under to take care of before he could see company.  
      "One second, I was just hoping in the shower!" He yells pulling on a loose robe to hide his morning problem before opening up the door.   
       As soon as his door is open Draco Malfoy is breezing past him into his kitchen, "Nice robe," Being the only comment made on his second problem, now about his first problem.   
      "Nice to see you too this morning Draco, Did you sleep well? Or do you want to get straight to the reason you barged into my rooms at this hour. " Harry says with a sigh starting to make tea.   
      Draco fidgets most of his normal confidence missing. Harry watches him from across the room trying to  puzzle out what was wrong with the Malfoy heir when he notices that Draco is clutching a letter in his hand.   
      "Draco, What's wrong?" He asks softly leaving the tea to go stand by the other man. At first Draco flinches as Harry gets close but then he relaxes and Harry moves a little closer.   
      He gently slides his fingers over Draco's wrist and over his fingertips, gently grabbing the piece of paper.  When the Blond resists Harry doesn't fight him but allows him to relax once more before slowly extracting the parchment from the elder man's grasp.   
      Once he gets it Harry keeps his gaze on the silver eyed man as he slowly opens it, ready to stop with any negative reaction. 

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

      We regret to inform you that your position as Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is hereby denied. We in the ministry do not feel comfortable allowing a trial found Death Eater to teach the next generation. We hope this finds you well and expect to hear of your resignation from the postion by the end of the day. 

Ministry of Magic Office of War Criminals  
Jamie Canoway  
Auror of Parole

      Harry sighs and moves to hug the taller man. At first Draco is stiff and doesnt sink into the contact but after an awkward moment his arms slowly come around Harry and he hugs him back. The longer the hug lasts the tighter Draco holds onto the Brunette, burying his head in Harry's neck.   
     When they pull apart Harry smiles at him, "Why did you hug me?" The blond asks nervously, his barriers and mask gone in his uncertainty.   
      "One, because you needed it you are a nervous wreck. Two, there is nothing to worry about." Harry explains softly looking over the letter again.   
     "Why do you say that?" Draco asks taking the letter from Harry for a few moments to reread it for not the first or third time.   
     "Lets ask McGonagall but if i'm correct remember our fifth year?" Harry asks, continuing when he gets a nod, "Well I don't believe the ministry has the right to debate those hired at Hogwarts, Umbridge was allowed at the time but the legislation that allowed that was forcibly overturned after the war." Harry explains with a gentle smile.   
      Draco only nods looking thoughtful as he moves over to the door, clutching the letter once more. Harry follows after throwing some clothes on and stopping the tea.   
      The headmistress says pretty much the same thing as Harry, "Mr. Potter is correct, though one thing he may have failed to realized is the other avenues that the ministry may use in lue of the letter. The only way they could force my hand is through the governors of the school but if some of your co- workers were to take statements on how hard you are working and how you deserve the position. It would especially help if Hermione and Harry were to do it as they are notable war heroes." She mentions with a nod at Harry.   
     "Now Mr. Potter that is nothing to flinch at. I know you don't appreciate all the press but it does serve an unfortunate purpose in your life." Minerva explains twirling her quill in her hand.   
      "Does that help ease your mind Mr. Malfoy?" The headmistress asks fondly.  
Draco nods and with a flick of her wand the two professors and wordlessly dismissed from her grandiose office.   
      Once they were gone Minerva drops her quill and turns to look at her former friend, "You were right Albus, they are good for each other. Never would I imagine Draco Malfoy coming to me for help of any kind. Nor would I have ever expected Harry Potter to stay silent about a subject that he is obviously passionate and irritated about." She mentions looking above her spectacles at Dumbledore.   
      "One thing I learned in my time my dear Minerva was that while things may look like opposites there are for more similarities than you could possibly imagine and the differences could actually help them help each other. For example with our Misters Malfoy and Potter they were raised in two different worlds but if you look closer there are more similarities like they were both raised in places where love was not often shown to them, and among people who were very biased about things that they had to deal with consistantly in their life. They may have formed two different personalities despite that but with their commonalities they have groundwork to make something great and unique." The headmaster finishes with a smile before disappearing from the painting.

* * *

  
Harry and Draco

      "Lets talk to Hermione and Luna at breakfast and you'll have your statements by lunch." Harry assures hime walking back towards his rooms.   
      "How are you so sure….? I sat back while both Luna and Hermione were tortured how can I expect them to do that for me?" Draco asks softly looking at his own hands.   
      "Because that was not your fault, there was not one thing you could have done to stop it, and we have all accepted that. It was a war time, we all did things that we regretted." Harry explains with a shrug.   
      "What the hell do you have to regret?" Draco asks suddenly shocking even himself with the sudden question.   
     "It may not seem like it but I have tons of regrets from the war but one time specifically I remember casting the Crucio curse on Bellatrix. I got so angry after she killed my godfather that I truly felt like death was not enough for her, especiallly after finding out about what she did to Neville's parents." He says with a shudder as they come to a stop outside his rooms.   
      "Nevilles parents? I heard my parents mention them and call Bellatrix a monster but I don't know what happened." He says softly thinking about the kind Herbology teacher.   
       Harry backs away opeing his door, "That isn't my story to tell, maybe ill talk to you about it if Neville ever decides to trust you with that, I only mentioned it to explain. You weren't the only one to do things you felt terrible for." Harry says entering his room and shutting the door behind him.   
      Draco stares at the door for several seconds before going to go get ready in his own room, "I suppose you're right"

* * *

 

Draco: a few days later

      The past few days had gone without incident, well except from him getting a howler from the ministry. As Harry had predicted there was nothing they could do and his father had informed him that some of the governors were suddenly getting visited by prominent Ministry officials.   
      So far everything was going on schedule and just the day before at least seven of his coworkers had turned in their statements to the headmistress.   
      Today just happened to be the first Saturday since term started and of course both Harry and Draco  were both wanting to evaluate their own respective quidditch teams.   
     "There is no way i'm letting you go first!" Harry yells at the blond man. His green eyes flashing with anger.   
      "Oh please, Slytherin's are the premier and therefore should have first dibs at everything." Draco causually says with a smirk at the infuriated Gryffindor.   
     "Whatever, this is my quidditch pitch, it's not like your team is even going to get to the semi finals!" He hisses out with his hand cupped in fists.  
      Harry smirks as Draco's eyes flash dangerously, "If my team doesn't make it to semi finals neither will yours, I will drag you down with me Potter." Draco growls out before glancing over when one of the girls on his his team gasps.   
      It was at that moment that Harry and Draco realize just how close they had gotten, their bodies not seperated by more than an inch. Glancing farther behind the girl he backs quickly away from the oblvious Gryffindor as their heasmistress walks onto the pitch.   
     "Professors I would like a word with both of you." McGonagall says patiently smiling at the few students brave enough to meet her gaze.   
      Both Harry and Draco sullenly walk over to their boss knowing whats about to come, "What is going on here? You are supposed to be role models so why is it that I find you bickering and yelling like children, you will share the pitch today and then I will set up a schedule that benefits everyone and loses the fighting.   
     "Oh and professors try not to be too hard on the students, they haven't had proper quidditch training and still have school work to complete." She reminds them before walking away, not waiting for a response.   
      Both men turn toward each other and hold out a hand to shake the others, "I suppose we can share the pitch this once, I'm only planning on testing them not teaching them manuevers." He explains as he pulls his hand back.   
     "Yeah because I would show you the manuevers that I will have them use to win Potter, I was planning the same thing." Draco says lifting his eyebrow, peering at the smaller man.   
     "Perhaps we should have the two teams test each other, since they will be more brutal on those of another house." Harry suggests with a smile.   
     Draco smiles in return, "That is a rather good idea, and I was never planning on letting anyone but Gryffindor into the finals with my team. So you better train them up enough to beat ravenclaw and hufflepuff." He mentions with a sniff.   
      "Same for you, because I know your team will never be able to beat my team in a fair match but they will be more of a challenge than those two other teams." Harry agrees as they trudge back to their teams.   
     "As if Harry, you know i'm more than a match for you." He purrs out softly his eyes taking on an almost hungry quality.   
      "I-I was never talking about us, I was only talking about the teams." Harry stutters out stopping straight in his tracks.   
     Draco laughs, a purely masculine sound, "Of course, but at least this year the teams are just an extension of us until they understand how to win again." He explains with a smile as Harry starts to blush.  
      "Oh knock it off, its going to take more than that to knock me off balance," Harry counters with, brushing past the laughing Slytherin.  
     "I suppose we shall see about that." Draco challenges as they reach their teams.   
     After explaining to them what was going to happen Harry and Draco get them started in their paces making sure to get them warmed up and ready to be truly tested.   
      As they continue testing their teams Draco slowly starts slipping in Inuendo to Harry trying to see what would knock the other man off balance.   
     "Bloody hell Perkins its like you have no idea how to ride a broom, I've seen Professor Potter do better than that." He admonishes, his sly eyes glancing to see Harry's reaction.   
     The other man is blushing hard, the blush growng harder the more people on his team that start to laugh at the dirty joke.  
      "It wasn't terrible Perkins it was better than Draco's first…. or fifteenth time." He counters back with a large smirk at the pleased Slytherin.   
      Draco smiles wider thinking, this was going to be fun, "Please Potter I control my broom much better than that, while you are too busy letting the broom get the best of you. Need I mention the time in first year where you completely lost control." He finishes with a smirk as all of the Slytherin team explodes into laughter.   
      "Or what about that time that you fell off the broom in third year, losing the game might I add." This one got all the Gryffindor's laughing as well.   
     Harry opens and closes his mouth a few times, unsure what to say in retaliation to the Malfoy Heirs teasing.   
     "It's alright that you had a lot of accident's in your hogwarts years, everyone has at least one." Draco finishes with a smirk, directing the teams to get back to work.  
      "You're an asshole, I hope you know that." Harry growls out as he approaches the potions professor with purpose.   
      "Oh i'm well aware but at least I unlike a specific someone don't take it up the ass." He mentions with a smirk as he know he's won this little tiff.   
      "Draco Malfoy! That was said only because I had to! There is no bloody need to bring that up now." He yells once he was sure that all the students were out of earshot.  
      Draco simply smirks and brushes a strand of hair out of Harry's eyes, "Oh this quidditch year is going to be fun if you keep reacting like this." He says chuckling and soaring off on his own broom with Harry hot on his tail.

* * *

  
Draco then Harry: that night 

      The blond man sighs looking over the black lake, his thoughts stil in a turmoil over his pottential removal from  Hogwarts. This was the first time in his adult years that he had enjoyed where he was in his life, and did not want to lose it prematurely.   
      Shifting into his animagus form, that of a white tiger, he lays on the grass enjoying the feeling of fur where he usually had skin. He lazily stretches out as he watches the moons reflection on the water.   
      After several minutes of this he stands and starts to run around the lake, testing his endurance and using excersise to take his mind off his troubles.   
      Minerva earlier that day had informed him that the council had added his employment as a topic for their next meeting to be held in a few days time. The headmistress had asked both he and Harry to appear and speak on Draco's behalf.   
      Harry had of course agreed enthusiastically to helping out a friend, as usually, but Draco doubted that his being there would help.   
      As he rounded the bank of the lake, heading back towards the castle, Draco notices a silvery light on one of the towers. His curiousity getting the best of him, Draco pads forward on his powerful paws closer to the astronomy tower.   
     Looking again he can see that the silvery light is in fact a patronus in the form of a tiger, the light illuminating a person up on the tower but not showing their features. Draco shifts to his human form to see if he can see better but is disappointed when his sight is much worse than his tiger form, so he switches back.    
      Staring up he can see that the person has dark hair and is most likely male, but nothing beyond that. With a jolt the person dives off the tower and catches himself with a broom.   
     Glancing back once more Draco heads back to the castle, trying to keep his Animagus form hidden for the time being.   
      As he enters the front doors he hears a shout of, "Wait!" come from behind him. Turning back he can see that it is Harry.   
     Draco truly thinks about shifting back to his human form but instead huffs and walks off. However much he wants to trust the other wizard he has had too many years of distrust and even hatred hanging over his head for him to truly trust the "Savior" quite yet.  
      Disappearing around a corner he shifts into his human form and watches as Harry runs past, not seeing him in the shadows.  
      Seeing Harry he had one question in his head. If Harry was the man on the tower then why washis patronus a tiger, it had always been a stag before.  

      Harry is once again pondering how his life had gotten to this point. Casting a patronus he fiddles with it for awhile, watching the graceful feline form stretch and bound over itself an the spire of the tower he is laying against.   
     The first thing he muses over in his head is the oddly erotic dreams that had been pooling through his head, and making his more often than not interupted mornings quite awkward. On one hand he really did enjoy them, though he would never allow him to admit it even to himself, but on the other hand he was confused by some of the content. The tiger had slowly started to filter into his dreams, making Harry wonder if maybe his subconscience had something to tell him. As he had no way to get those answered he allowed his thoughts to move onto a different subject.  
      He had agreed to help Draco out with his ministry problem today and could do nothing yet but begin to regret it. Harry doesn't regret trying to help a friend but rather some of the dark truths that could be leaked about him if he got on the wrong side of the ministry.   
      In Harry's years as an auror the ministry had used him to commit atrocious deeds and put it in the name of the common good. Some of these deeds had been so bad that many obliviate spells and department of mysteries visits were needed. Murder, sabotage, and some of the most diablolical things he'd seen since Voldemort's time he had been asked to do in the name of "Peace".   
      Harry of course had complied with the Ministry for awhile and done as they asked but as the months and even years went on he got more and more disturbed. At first the ministry hadn't asked much of him beyond being a figurehead but then he got more assignments and the assignments got darker and crueler to the point were Harry could sometimes look at himself as no better than Bellatrix Lestrange.   
That caused our celebrity to rethink his position, he was terrified by what would happen if those he called friends learned of his misdeeds. Would they hate him? Hate who he was? Think he had changed? or would they still care for him? love him? and not concern themselves with things he had done and so obviously felt guilty about?  
      Shaking his head he put those thought out of his mind, he had committed to this and would not back out of this, nor would he tremble as the ministry once again abused their power.   
     Glancing down Harry caught sight of the reason he had come out at all that night, the tiger. It was looking up at the tower, presumably at the patronus.   
      Diving down the tower as he had several nights before he caught himself on his broom and panicked. The tiger he so wanted to examine and speak to  was walking off again.   
     Reaching the ground Harry runs after it and yells out, "Wait!" As he sees it about to enter the castle once more. The tiger simply looks at him and walks away.   
     When Harry reaches the doors he can see that the hall is once again empty and rushes to hopefully catch up and get his questions answered. Unfortunately though Harry is once again unable to find the tiger.   
      Seeing his reflection in a nearby window Harry can see the determination lighting his green eyes, "I will get my answers you stupid tiger, whether I have to chase you every night for a year or not." He growls out before turning to take his frustration out on some poor student who dared to be caught out of bed. 

* * *

  
Harry

     He was once again quite rudely woken from pleasant dreams by a dark grey house elf who informed him that the headmistress requested his presence. Once he had gotten ready he headed to the Headmistress's office and once inside notices that Draco has joined them.  
      "I appologize for interupting your Sunday morning gentlemen but I have a favor to ask. I left you both with two empty periods where most teachers only have one. I had submitted a request of a new class to the governors and was waiting for confirmation before adding the new class to the schedule.  
      She smiles before continuing again," I would like you two to teach a dueling class after lunch several days a week. I'm asking both of you because how can one teacher teach dueling with their only opponent being another student? The class will only be open to fifth years and later but only if you agree to teach it." She explains giving them a quizzical glance.   
      Harry nods, "In our second year we had the failed dueling lessons but Lockhart" He grins as McGonagall flinches at the name, "Could not have shown us how it worked without Snape, even in my Dumbledore's Army class I had to have help from Hermione on correcting people's technique and such since I didn't have enough time. It sounds like a lovely idea and I'd love to." Harry explains softly.   
      "I also think it's a good idea, especially for those who are older and could very well need the practical skill a class like that could teach. I will also teach the class." Draco says with a nod.    
     "Good then, would you like to accompany me to breakfast?" The older Professor asks with a smug little grin. 

     At breakfast Harry smirks thinking about the little plan he had concocted to teach his seeker how to properly catch the snitch, but to do that he would need a partner. To make it fun the partner had to have at least similar skill levels to him.   
      "I Harry Potter hereby challenge Draco Malfoy to a Seekers game." The green haired man proclaims loudly but firmly. With his eyes Harry firmly adds his non verbal challenge as well, making sure that Malfoy takes this seriously and not as a joke.   
      Draco nearly chokes on his porrige but stands and nods, "I Draco Malfoy hereby accept, under what terms?" He asks Harry, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Harry does not answer the suspicion instead smirks and turns his attention to the rapt audience of the students in the Great Hall. Without even thinking Harry knows that this will spread like wildfire and become a much looked forward to and bet on event.   
      "Wednesday after classes are over, typical rules." He tells the Slytherin Head with a large smirk as he takes his seat once more at the breakfast table. Harry starts to pick at his food as if he didn't just challenge his former nemesis to an event.   
     "What the bloody hell was that Potter?"Malfoy asks as soon as he is seated, leaning closer to the Gryffindor Head to keep their conversation from being overheard.  
     "Scared you'll lose Malfoy?'" Harry jeers at the other man softly. Green eyes meet Silver and an understanding is met, the match will happen and Draco will wait until after to seek an explaination as he can see from the determination in Harry's eyes that he will have no answer before that time.    
     "Never" Is the last thing said on that. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like this new chapter! It's the longest one yet!!! Please comment, I love to hear from readers! Have a nice day :)


	8. Trials, games, and surprise questions

Fred and George: Diagon Alley  
      "Well Gred I've finally gotten the last of the survellance charms collected." George says with a smile placing the last vial in the safe next to the others.  
      "Well then then we can finally watch them, was Ginny hard to collect from?" Fred asks finishing up with some work that he was doing for the shop.  
      "Not especially, though I do wish that we had gotten one on Hermione…" The younger twin mutters with a slight frown.  
     "In all good time, we still need to place one on Harry as well. Maybe we can get them at the same time." The elder twin muses sitting on the couch in the back waiting for his twin to finish his task.  
      "I still can't believe that no one has noticed that we are using pranks to put survellance spells on them, though it was a brilliant idea on your part to add that we can collect the data using skin contact." George mentions wrapping up one of their new joke candies.  
     "It really was" Fred says softly looking very happy with himself, you can practically see the humility all around him as he does.  
     "Why don't we go view these in the pensieve?" George asks scooping up a few different vials, most notably ones with Ginny, Draco, and Charlie written on them.  
      "Good idea Forge." He says with a grin, gracefully rising from his place on their stunning black leather couch.   
      When they reach the pensieve George pours a "memory" in and they commence to watch it, disappearing into the memory once they touch their noses to the water.  
     "Well it seems that Charlie has a new boyfriend, should we use that as blackmail for the foreseable future?" Fred asks his younger brother.  
      "Seems fair enough, since we are helping him keep his image clean in front of our over controlling matron." George replies with a nod and a grin.  
      They go into the next "memory," coming out with two matching grins, "Harry and Draco seem to be going along very nicely but it seems they may need a little… push. Also the whole, Harry doesn't remember the drunken kiss doesn't work well for us, we need a way to bring that memory back to him."  
     " Are we really sure he forgot it Gred?" George asks softly musing on his own for a minute over the events in Draco's memory sequence.  
     "Harry is a good person and a terrible liar, I honestly don't think he could pull off lying about that." Was Fred's response, earning him an understanding nod.  
     They enter the last sequence of events, this time those pertaining and surrounding Ginny Weasley, "Damn it! I had a feeling that she wasn't truely helping us with Harry…. That means we need to find another ally, and perhaps more than one. Perchance we were to… I don't know... Make a deal and infiltrate his coworkers? Fred asks glancing over at George.  
     "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" George asks turning to face his twin head on, very thankful that the prank Harry had pulled had finally worn off.  
     "Only if you agree and think we can pull it off." Was Fred's response as he slowly starts to grin at the younger man in front of him.  
     "Oh we can pull it off, but at what cost?" George questions pulling out a notebook so he can start formulating their new plan.  
     "I don't know Forge but I suppose we will know soon enough."

* * *

  
Draco: Woodcroft  
       This was it, the day that Draco would find out if his career at Hogwarts would last, and so far that day was off to a good start but Draco wondered if it would last.  
      All morning long he had been doing exercises on his broom, when he wasn't teaching a class, getting ready for the challenge that Harry challenged him to several days earlier.  
      As he was due at the meeting in only a few minutes Draco found himself striding down the side of the street in Woodcroft. The village was small enough for privacy but big enough that they had a nice sized meeting place for the governors of Hogwarts. It's proximity to the wizarding school in comparason to many other towns also made it a good place to meet.  
      McGonagall had already been at the meeting for an hour or so but hadn't wanted to pull her professors away from class longer than was needed.  
       When he finally got there he found the headmistress was in the lobby waiting for him, "Come on Draco, it seems that this is going to be more of a fight than we thought…" She tells the younger man as her eye twitches in what seems to be restrained anger.  
      "What is it Minerva?" Draco asks softly, not enjoying the reaction the older woman is showing at the moment. Watching her closely for any more reaction.  
      "We must go to the meeting room, I believe if we don't return soon our Mr. Potter may have commited murder in our absence." She says just as softly, turning on her heel and walking away, fully expecting the Malfoy to follow.  
     Draco does follow but does so rather reluctantly especially after what he had just learned. Whatever had unnerved his former professor was bad, Draco had only seen the woman show any negative emotion a handful of times. Also hearing that Harry might commit murder was not encouraging, as the boy- who- lived was as pure as a monk (in his unknowing opinion).  
      When he walked past McGonagall, who held the door open for him to enter the room, all things made sense, because sitting at the head of the governor table was none other than the fat pink toad, Dolores Umbridge.  
      After Draco had sufficiently gotten over the shock of pink evil he turned to survey the others in the room, very few had changed since his fathers time on the council, and landed on Harry. The younger man did indeed look murderous as he and Umbridge stared each other down from across the room.  
      Sliding into the open seat next to the Gryffindor he whispered the question that bugged him the most, "What is she doing here? I heard that she was sent to prison for war crimes?" He hisses out glancing at the Raven haired man who turned to look at him.  
       Draco was taken away by the depth of emotion that were held in those green eyes as Harry answered, most notably pain, fear, anger, rage, anxiety, and bitterness.  
      "I've already wondered and asked, she says that her sentence was up. She didn't end up going to Azkaban, apparently she was sentenced to a lesser prison as she's a "gentle" person, and she only got two years since her crimes were technically condoned by those she worked beneath. I think it also helped her case that she still has far too many supporters in the god forsaken ministry" He growled out his eyes hard and cold.  
      "God I hate that woman, I hated Voldemort but he was on a similar level to this pink b-bitch!" He hisses, starting to stutter as his emotions continue to rise.  
      "Calm down, I know you hate her but you have to keep a cool head about this." Draco tells him meeting the smug gaze of the woman Harry so aptly described as the pink bitch.  
      "I can't just calm down when she is trying to take away one of the people who i've come to care about!" He yells back at the blonde slytherin.  
       It takes Harry a second to process what he said before he goes silent blushing, glancing over to see the Malfoy's reaction, "Someone you care about huh?" Was the blonde's smug response as he turns to fully face the bright red man.  
       "W-well yes, you've become a really good friend….. I grew up without many friends, so when someone tries to take one from me, it really pisses me the bloody hell off." He says avoiding Draco's steady molten gaze to glare daggers at the woman across the room.  
       Draco feels a little warm at what Harry just admitted to, though he would never admit it if questioned, "Well I care about you too, and I understand what you are saying. My words still stand though, right now she feels like she's won, she doesn't deserve that satisfaction. She believes that her presence has taken us off kilter, but we need to show her that it has done exactly the opposite; and in fact only made our determination to see this shut down even greater."  
       "I suppose you're right but I bloody hell it sucks!" is the reply the younger man makes as he absentmindedly traces the scar on the back of his hand.  
       Draco catches his wrist turning Harry's hand to glance at the now silvery scar, "Is this what she did to you?" He asks his eyes flashing as he traces the faint lines with his index finger.  
       "Yeah, It's not really a big deal though." Harry says quickly as he sees the Malfoy start to get angry. Though Harry does care for Draco there are still certain aspects of his life that he is not prepared to share with the silver eyed man.  
       "What do you mean not a….." He starts getting cut off by Mcgonagall, "Are we ready Draco, Harry?" She asks looking over at the other side of the long table with distaste.  
        Both men nod and the meeting starts again to Draco's displeasure, "What is the meaning of this Minerva?" A fat balding man asks gesturing to both Draco and Harry.  
      "Well as the employment of Mr. Malfoy is on the agenda for today I though it would be prudent to bring him and one of his coworkers to defend his position in the role of Potion master." She explains as if it is quite obvious.  
       "We did not agree for these two to be present." He says with a small smug smile glancing at Umbridge for what looks like approval.  
       She gives the man a fake smile and watches the other side to see what they would have to say, Minerva of course has a response perfectly lined up. "Well Mr. Johanson as the headmistress acourding to our bilaws I am allowed to bring whatever evidence I would like to support the board questioning my decisions and so I invited both Professor Malfoy and Professor Potter to assist me in doing so." The older witch says with a polite smile, barely glancing up from the papers in front of her to so much as glance at the man.  
        "Headmistress I'm not sure you understand the importance the governors hold in the school of Hogwarts, especially based on your current attitude to our much esteemed president. " A sickly sweet voice mentions with a girly giggle.  
         "There are many things I may not understand Dolores, but I assure you that is not one of them." The older witch admonishes looking up from her papers to give the other woman a scathing look.  
         "We in the Board of Governors are only raising the quesion on if it is the right decision to have a Death Eater teach the next generation." She says smugly.  
          "Former Death Eater and may I mention that at the time he was no more than a child." McGonagall adds, her attenton finally fully drawn from her paperwork.  
         "In the eyes of the law he was a full adult when he took the dark mark." Dolores Umbridge says with a cruel smile sent toward Draco.  
         Harry stands, "May I speak?" He asks McGonagall ignore the choked sputtering that Umbridge was currently making about his, "Rudeness."  
         "Of course Potter but remember where you are speaking." She says not unkindly, with affection held in her gaze.  
          Harry nods to his mentor before he begins, "Most of you know who I am, my name is Harry Potter and I am here to speak on Draco's behalf. When we were younger we fought terribly, as children tend to do, but Draco and I have since changed and grown up allowing us to have a friendship. Though that is not what I am here to address.  
          "Many of you have families that you would do just about anything for, Draco does too. In our fifth year at Hogwarts Tom Riddle made a move to take an object from the light side. That task was left to Lucius Malfoy to achieve, that win for our side costed me the life of my godfather. Many horrible things happened in the war to both the "Light" and "Dark" sides. When Lucius failed he fell out of favor with Tom and without his wand was left practically helpless. He was then made the whipping boy of the other death eaters, causing Draco to need to step forward, having to protect his family. In taking the Dark Mark he was able to help his family, at least somewhat, and to be honest if my choices were so slim I would have done it as well.  
         "When you take the Dark Mark you lose your will, you became a pawn of Tom Riddle, and therefore after that point Draco had no more say in what he did. Even then he never killed and tried his hardest to avoid doing many of the terrible things that he was ordered to do, on pain of torture and death. Before that point Lucius Malfoy had been able to protect his family by being in Tom's favor, but was no longer able to. Unfortunately there was nothing to be done. If the Malfoy's had come to the light side Tom Riddle would have acted sooner, we also had only one or two safe havens that could have been used to hide them.  
            During the war Draco Malfoy saved my life, about a week before the Battle of Hogwarts I had been captured by Snatchers loyal to Voldemort. Me and my comrades might have been able to escape had Fenrir Greyback not been among those to capture us. My friend and another war hero Hermione Granger cursed my face enough that those who hadn't known me wouldn't have known it was me. This ruse would have worked if the snatchers hadn't have recognized those that were traveling with me. We were taken to Malfoy Manor where Tom Riddle had set up his base and Draco was asked to identify me as Harry Potter. Draco lied to Bellatrix claiming he wasn't sure, but let me tell you something, he did know, I could see it in his eyes. The time that lie gave me saved my life, those I was travelling with as well, and even allowed me to later kill Tom Riddle.  
         "So if you take nothing from what I have said, I want you to think of two things; One, what would you do to protect your family? Two, should the actions of a 17 year old really follow them their entire lives?" Harry finishes softly, sitting back down.  
         Draco looked at the other man in shock, not knowing how he knew half of what he had just stated. Especially since very few of those outside the Malfoy family knew much, if not any, of what he had just stated.  
      "Harry…?" Draco asks softly glancing at the younger man, as he sees many of the people across the room had started to discuss among themselves.  
      "Let me make you a deal, I'll explain all that you have questions about later, but you have explain something to me as well." Harry propositions silver and green gazes meeting.  
     "Alright, " Draco responds softly, nervously glancing at the governors who are still discussing the information that Harry had just divulged.  
     "Hem Hem" Was heard at the front of the room, "I don't doubt that he is a fine person but we are here to deliberate whether or not he should be teaching the children, as he is still a convicted criminal."  
     "Excuse me but as you are a war crimes criminal, who actually had to serve jail time for your crimes, I find it hard to listen to you on this matter." Harry points out causing many of the others to nod, and perchance even turn on her.  
     "We also have testimonies taken from many of Draco's coworkers about how hard he's been working and the students love learning in his class." McGonagall points out as well.  
     After a few minutes of "deliberating" (arguing with Umbridge) they came to a decision that Draco could continue to teach at Hogwarts but was on a one year probation, the decision was only apposed by one (wonder who).  
     When everything had finished and after hearing Umbride tell them that ",This isn't the last they would see of her" Draco turned to find Harry only to find that the younger man had already lef

* * *

 Harry: Hogwarts

      The rest of his classes went by pretty quickly and normally, well until his last one was interupted that is, looking up at hearing his name a quick scan of the room tells him it wasn't a student.  
Seeing a flash of white he looks up his eyes meeting Draco's silver ones. With a sigh he notices that most of his class is looking back and forth between their two teachers.  
     "Professor Potter, I would like a word with you." Draco says barely glancing at the students surrounding them as he strides into the room.  
     Harry nods and turns to direct his class into starting their essay for the night. Once he is done doing that he leads Draco up to his office.  
     He finds himself pressed up against the door to his office with a dull thud, "You know that I still expect an explaination from earlier right? Also why the hell did you leave so quickly.  
     Harry nods, "I do, and to answer your second question I had to get back and prepare for my 7th year class. Now can I move or are you going to keep me pinned to my office door? " Harry asks softly looking up into the molten silver eyes in front of him, trying and failing to keep a blush off his face.  
     Draco smirks seeing the blush, "Why, are you uncomfortable?" He asks softly leaning a litle closer, their lips almost touching.  
     "O-of course not, I just have far more comfortable places to discuss things a few feet behind us..." He says softly trying not to glance at Draco's lips in front of him.  
     Draco leans over to the side his lips brusing Harry's ear, "I'm comfortable right where i'm at, or are you scared Potter?" he purrs out softly leaning back slightly to see Harry's reaction.  
     "O-of course not… Are you?" He counters automatically his skin flushed at their proximity, nervous about what caused this reaction in Draco.  
      "Good," Draco whispers stepping back to sit in a chair in front of his desk, "Wouldn't want you to be off your A game during our match."  
     "What would you like to know?" Harry asks sitting behind his desk, relieved to have some space between himself and the Malfoy heir.  
     "Will you explain how you knew what you did in the meeting today?" Draco aks giving Harry a skeptical look, as if he didnt expect the brunette to go through with it.  
     "Before I say this I want you to know that there are several things that no one except me, Hermione, and Ron know, these things cannot get out." He says softly casting silencing charms around the room.  
     "Why can't it get out?" Draco asks watching the other man curiously, seeing the charms he is completing but not questioning them.  
     "Because unfortunately the wizarding world is not very understanding, and I could very well be killed if this information is allowed into the press." He explains to Draco taking his seat again.  
      "Then why are you telling me?" The silver eyed man asks glancing once again at his brunet counterpart acrossed the desk.  
     "Because I think it will help you come to terms with what happened in the war, and about Tom Riddle in general." Was his reply.  
       After Draco nods in understanding Harry starts to speak once more, "As many people know when I was one year old Tom killed my parents and tried to kill me. Well he didn't suceed because I had ancient magic protecting me since my mother sacrificed her life for mine. In the process Tom Riddle was vanquished for the time being.  
      "Well when the spell misfired I was turned into a Horcrux, one of seven that allowed Tom Riddle to hold onto his life. I came across one of the horcux by chance, the diary your father slipped into Ginny Weasley's basket was a Horcrux.  
      "That I know of no one has ever heard of a person being made a horcrux, I was the first. Being a Horcrux allowed me several abilities I would have never had before that point like being a parsletongue and allowing me occasionally to peer inside tom's mind. I ususally only entered his mind in my dreams but occasionally would when he was experiencing strong emotion.  
      "After the war I also wanted to know how the other side had handled everything, since I had seen first hand what Tom had done to them. Your family came up rather consistently and many were willing to talk to me if I would think about speaking for them at trial. So…. yeah… that's how I know what I do." He explains all of this calmly until the end where he slowly starts to fidget.  
      "So you were inside his head the whole time, and he didn't notice it?" Draco asks leaning forward in his curiousity.  
      "Oh he knew, but only towards the end of our 5th year." Harry said softly, "He even tried to take me over in 6th year."  
     "That expains how you knew so much then. " Draco says with a nod, "Why do you think you would be killed for that?" He asks readjusting in his seat.  
      "Well because people are still terrified of him and he's been gone for three years, they might think because I came back so did his horcrux with me. People tend to do horrible things out of fear." He explains his green eyes gaurded.  
      "I cannot deny that, well thank you for explaining that to me, and you were right that makes a lot of sense. My father once tried to poison him, did you know?" Draco mentions flippantly.  
       "The dark lord didn't even notice and kept going on his normal day, well normal for a dark lord." He says with a wave of his hand, remembering.  
       "Will you explain to me why you challenged me now?" He asks looking at Harry, causing their molten silver and emerald green gazes to meet.  
        "No, not quite yet. If you still want to know tonight after the match, I'll tell you, but not until then." Harry says firmly his lip inching up into a small smile.  
        Draco nods and sighs, "To be honest I thought you would answer the last one and pass on the first, but I am glad to know the truth. Now I'll leave you to deal with your students, see you soon Potter." Draco says standing and sending a wink to the other man before sauntering out of the room.  
        "Sodding git….. getting off on others awkwardness…. I'll show him." Harry mumbles as he takes his place at the front of the class once more to start his lesson once more.

* * *

Draco

      Our own Mr. Malfoy was sitting on his broom looking down at the grass in the quidditch pitch when he is shocked by the final bell going off for classes today.  
     Malfoy allows himself to cascade down onto the pitch as the stands slowly fill with students, primarily the gryffindor team who were in full uniform.  
     Draco went to go change into his quidditch robes, practically running into Harry. Who judging by the clothing in his hands was doing the same.  
     "Just because we have more of a relationship now than in our former quidditch days does not mean that I will simply allow you to beat me." Draco says loftily glancing at the gryffindor.  
     "I wouldn't dream it, and I hope you understand that the same goes for me. Winner or loser would you like to join me for tea after the game?" Harry asks suddenly, his eyes looking slightly eager.  
     Draco pauses shocked that the Gryffindor would ask, most of their meetings up to this point have either been sudden or with collegue's.  
      Harry had already apparently written Draco's hesitation off as dismissive as he spoke again, "Only if you want, I-" He started.  
      "I accept," Draco says with a smile cutting off the other man before he starts to ramble. Harry's eyes widen and he smiles before hugging Draco and darting off into the changing rooms.  
     Draco chuckles and also goes to get dressed. Heading to his former Slytherin locker rooms, whereas Harry went to the Gryffindor's.  
       Once he is finished he heads back out onto the pitch finding that Hermione is already waiting to release their quarries, after a few minutes Harry arrives as well.  
       Before allowing them to start as both men so obviously wanted to do, Hermione makes them stop to listen to McGongall's explation of the seeker's game.  
       "Now I'm sure most of you are aware of how Quidditch is played, well a seekers game is slightly different. When both seekers are ready the balls are all released. On average there are about 101 snitches but unlike with Quidditch they are all silver except one. Each silver snitch is worth 10 points and the Golden Snitch is worth 150 points. The game ends when the golden snitch is caught, but it is based on how many points are collected by the seekers. Now let us turn our attention to our professors and let the game begin." McGonagall calls out.  
       Hermione quickly lets the snitches out, allowing them to fly out every which way before blowing her whistle and allowing the men to start.  
       Draco immediately starts following a silver snitch as Harry stops to survey the area hoping to find the Golden snitch. They both ignore the scorekeeper knowing that hearing the other persons score could only ruin their game.  
        Draco had decided before the game started to go after all the silver and allow himself to find the golden one in his own time, wanting to add as many points to the board. His hand closed around one and the animation spell wore off allowing the snitch to drop to the ground.  
         In the background Draco dimly heard his name but was too busy catching another one. Once he had gotten several already he turned to see if he could spot the Golden one. Draco notices that Harry must have decided that the Golden snitch was more important. Since he was just watching the pitch, it wasn't a bad strategy if you suceeded.  
          Draco hurried to catch more of the silver snitches ignoring his quidditch rival for the time being. His hand grasped onto another one when he saw Harry dive through the air out of the corner of his eye.  
          Draco started to follow trying to look ahead to see if Harry had spotted the snitch when he saw a flash of gold right by the foot of the rings, and right where Harry was headed.  
         Draco tilts his broom straight down into a spiraling nosedive only allowing himself to pull up when he is very close to the ground. He is barely able to hold back the laughter that bubbles to the surface as he evens out with Harry loving the freeing feeling on his broom.  
       Draco raced Harry the men side by side as they quickly approached the hovering golden object. Their arms reached for it at the same time, but it darted out of both their grasps disappearing up and over their heads.  
       Draco looks around for a minuted before zooming after another snitch, seeing Harry do the same thing.  
        After several more minutes Draco sees Harry go into another spectacular dive. Glancing towards the end of the dive even as his body moved to follow, but even with as fast as he was pushing himself Draco knew he wouldn't make it in time so with a smile on his face he allowed himself to touch the ground as soon as Harry's hand had firmly grasped over the smooth snitch.  
       Walking over to Harry he held out his hand, "Good game, it seems you've beaten me." Harry takes his hand and smiles.  
       "Well actually it seems you have beaten me, I may have caught the Golden Snitch but you still beat me at points." He says pointing up to the scores which read.  
Harry Potter:170  
Draco Malfoy:180  
       Draco smiles, "It seems you are right, good game Harry it was a lot of fun. Even if I did know the outcome from the begining." He says slightly smug.  
        "Says the git who just went to shake my hand thinking he lost." Harry shoots back at the Malfoy heir as they laugh together.

* * *

Harry: His rooms  
      After the game they both went their seperate ways cleaning off the dirt and grime before Harry hears a knock on his door.  
     When Harry opens the door he sees that Draco had cleaned himself up and changed. He is now in a nice light blue set of robes with black under clothes.  
     Harry looks the other man up and down appreciatively especially enjoying the fact that his clothes stick slightly to his still damp body.  
     Draco smirks as he watched the smaller man, "Like what you see Harry?" He asks softly stepping closer to the darker male.  
     Harry backs up a few steps blushing softly before deciding that avoidance is the best policy, "The tea is nearly ready, what kind would you like?" Harry asks heading back into the kitchen.  
     Draco follows quietly behind, " Anything is fine, thank you." He says before coming to stand behind Harry and whispers in his ear, "Why don't you answer my question?"  
      "W-Which question is that?" Harry asks taking a step forward closer to the stove he was standing in front of, taking the whistling tea pot off and moving it over to the table.  
        "The one I asked when I got here." Draco says starting to grin as Harry's blush deepens further.  
        "I….. Yes, alright?" Harry tells him before sitting and crossing his arms while glaring across the table at the Malfoy heir.  
       "I find it hilarious that you are honestly pouting, I guess this is the side of you that the camera's don't see." Draco teases as he puts some sugar in his tea.  
          "I-I'm not pouting!!" Harry argues as he crosses his arms tighter across his chest, his glare intensifying.  
         "Alright, alright you aren't pouting so why did you challenge me to the seeker's game today?" Draco asks softly with a small smile.  
         Harry slowly uncrosses his arms as he thinks about how to respond, "Well to be honest there were three or four reasons. One, I wanted the Gryffindor seeker to see how it's done and you are an adequete enough challenge for me to use my full potential. Two, it would keep your mind off the trial if you were training. Three, it sounded fun. and Four, if you had lost your job it would give you more time to stay and get your stuff our or be used for celebration if it worked out like it did." Harry explains stirring milk into his tea.  
          Draco smirks softly, "Glad to see that you care. Thank you though, it did keep me from stressing as much." Draco says the last part softer.  
          Harry nods and smiles, "Of course, now do you remember the deal that I made with you this morning?" He asks softly fidgiting in his seat.  
           "Yeah, what was it that you wanted to ask?" Draco asks sitting back and sipping on his tea, while his attention was wholely focused on Harry.  
           "What really happened that day that you came over and I got drunk?" He asks shifting his gaze away from the piercing silver ones trained on him.  
           "I thought I already told you.…. " Draco says softly searching Harry for any indication that he remembers the real events. He doesn't like what he sees as he watched the other man avoid his gaze and start to act nervous.  
            "The truth Draco, please." Harry says softly glancing up to meet those molten silver eyes once more as his face was schooled into a more stern expression.  
          "Well you asked me if I liked the kiss in Diagon and when I told you that I wasn't sure because it was too short and I was shocked you asked me to kiss you..." Draco explains his mask on as he waits for the response.  
         "What happened after that?" Harry asks as the scenes from his dreams come flooding into his mind once more, almost hoping that they weren't real.  
          "Well I did kiss you and we snogged for a bit... you ended up on my lap at one point and then you quite literally passed out on me." Draco explains still watching Harry's expression.  
          The brunet sighs, "I had a dream that was close to what you explained and when it recurred I thought it might have been a memory but I wasn't sure. Why didn't you tell me to begin with?"  
          "I thought that maybe it was best that you didn't remember since we were drunk and it could make things awkward since we work together." Draco tells him taking a sip of his tea as he watched  
harry slide a hand through his hair nervously.  
         "You're right, but thank you for telling me. " He says softly, "and it was a nice kiss…." He tells Draco quietly to the point he barely hears.  
         The blond smirks, "Can you repeat that, i'm not sure I heard." He asks as Harry glares and faces him head on with his emerald eyes blazing with annoyance.  
        "It was a nice kiss for as big of a sodding git you are!" He yells their eyes meeting once more as Draco starts to crack up.  
         "No need to get your knickers in a twist I just wanted to know if I had heard you right." He says with a large smirk, "Now I must be on my way, papers to grade. Would you like to do this again? Without the awkward questions though?" The blond wizard asks his darker counterpart.  
          "I would and I also have grading to do, congradulation's once more and we need to discuss what you won soon." Harry mentions as Draco stands.  
           "We will, thank you for having me over." With that Draco left and Harry was left with thoughts he wasn't quite sure how to deal with yet.

* * *

McGonagall: her office  
           In her life Headmistress McGonagall had come across many odd things. In Burmese she had met a Sphynx who could tell the future and knew the past. She had seen a man be eaten by a blue blob the size of a small house. She had even found a rare female acromantula but none of these things compared to what she saw in front of her.  
           In the two chairs in front of her sat two former students Fred and George Weasley, but that in itself was not odd the odd part was why they were there.  
           "You want me to do what?" She asked the boys in front of her after the explained their purpose in her office after the match.  
          If there was one thing she knew it was that this meeting could not be any stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know this chapter has been long in the making but unfortunately ive gotten extremely busy lately! I promise to update more! Please comment I love to hear from people and I hope you enjoy this newest chapter. Have a great day and Happy Holiday's! :)


	9. Surprising facets and Oblivious blokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the fluff smut and rising action so this chapter is just setting up for the next one.... sorry.

McGonagall: her office  
       In her life Headmistress McGonagall had come across many odd things. In Burmese she had met a Sphynx who could tell the future and knew the past. She had seen a man be eaten by a blue blob the size of a small house. She had even found a rare female acromantula but none of these things compared to what she saw in front of her.  
       In the two chairs in front of her sat two former students Fred and George Weasley, but that in itself was not odd the odd part was why they were there.  
       "You want me to do what?" She asked the boys in front of her after the explained their purpose in her office after the match.  
       If there was one thing she knew it was that this meeting could not be any stranger.  
      "Well me and Gred have been dong some thinking and believe that its time to go onto the next part of our plan." George explains with a dramatic sigh.  
       "See we were pushed to this point by our younger sisters betrayal or we would not be asking this of you." Fred explains looking at his twin sympathetically.  
        "Let me get this straight, you want me to allow you into the castle unchecked so you can try to set Harry and Draco up together? and you also want me to help you accomplish this?" The headmistress asks clearly dumbfounded.  
       George stops to think for a minute before nodding, "That's not a bad way of putting it, very consise." He tells her with a smile as Fred nods in agreement.  
        "Gentleman do you have a reason for me to do this for you? I understand the advantages of those two being in a relationship but as I believe you have it covered I feel no need to help you in this endevour." She explains leaning back in her seat with a smug look.  
       They both smile deviously at the headmistress, "What exactly are you asking us to do headmistress McGonagall?" Fred asks leaning forward to smirk at the older woman.  
       "Well with all the problems you have caused for me through all these years I cannot aide you without you helping me in some way in return." She enunciates staring the two young men down.  
      "Well me and Forge have discussed what we could give you in return for help in this, and we believe we've come to an arrangement that both of us can agree with." Fred mentions glancing over at his abnormally quiet brother who is examining their former professor carefully.  
      "What is your offer?" McGongall asks staring at them from under spectacles, in a similar fashion as the former headmaster of hogwarts before her.  
      "Well to help unburden you with pranks this school year we are willing to restrict sales of our wares and not allow students to buy from us during the winter holiday's." George explains glancing at his brother who only nods.  
      "One full year, that is what I require for my services." The headmistress counters firmly. She smiles seeing the twins balk at her counteroffer.  
      "We are not able to do that, financially we could not afford it as a great deal of our sales comes from students. We will barely be able to handle cutting down sales during the winter season. " George implores of their stern former professor.  
       "Alright winter break and the week before school starts, that is my final offer." She tells them her face devoid of emotion.  
      The twins turn to each other and start whispering furiously. Fred seemingly on the side of agreement as he continues to nod and gesture. Whereas George seems opposed and shakes his head pulling a book out of his robes to show his twin. Soon enough they both stop talking and turn back to the headmistress niether looking upset with the situation.  
      Fred nods, "We will agree to your terms as long as you agree to our terms for as long as it is neccesary for us to reach our goals, no time limits." He explains as George nods, crossing his arms.  
      "That is acceptable to me as long as no pranks or displays are caused that will disturbed students studies for too long." She says with a smile.  
       "To celebrate our agreement I have a nice bottle of elven style wine that could use some appreciation." McGonagall tells them and with a flick of her wrist said bottle appears before them.  
Fred whistles softly as he takes a sniff of the wine, "I can honestly say that you have fantastic taste headmistress." He says as she pours three wineglasses generously.  
      "Take the rest of the bottle with you, I have no need for more than this glass." She tells them as she slowly sips at the glass in her grasp.  
       At that moment they hear a knock on the door and see Harry come in, "You summoned me Minerva?"  
       "Ah yes I did, I have something to discuss with you and these two were just leaving." She says giving them a pointed glance.  
       The twins gather their things, including the bottle, and leave quickly, throwing a few winks at their "Brother" on the way out.  
      "Do you mind me asking what those two were doing here?" Harry asks the older woman as he sits opposite her desk.  
       "I don't mind, I have just gotten their insurance that there will be significantly less pranks going on the rest of the year." She replies smugly as she sips at her wine some more.  
        "That is awfully generous, at what cost though?" Harry asks glancing back at the door the two tricksters just vacated through.  
        "One I am willing and even happy to pay, and it won't affect hardly anyone. That is the best part of the agreement." She explains smiling.  
        Harry smiles back at her nervously, "Im glad to hear it, and I hope this is a new trend in their life." He says and thats the end of that conversation.

* * *

 

Draco: the next morning  
         Draco was uncertain, something he was not used to being. Ever since his conversation with Harry he wasn't sure what to expect but he did know that he wanted to keep his friendship with the "boy wonder."  
         So currently Draco was sitting, stressing, in his seat in the great hall waiting for Harry to arrive. Harry of course seemed to have picked that day to be late.  
      Draco sighed in relief as he saw a mop of messy black hair walk into the great hall and up to the staff table. Harry quickly took his seat and immediately started to laugh.  
      "What exactly are you laughing at?" Draco asks cautiously, almost wondering if the Gryffindor had finally cracked and lost his mind.  
      "The look on your face is perfect, you look like im about to beat you or something. Don't worry so much I understand why you didn't say anything and I agree, I don't want to lose the friendship we have now." He explains once Harry had gotten rid of most of his laughter.  
       Draco nods and starts to eat as they start a steady, interesting conversation with Hermione. He is still somewhat absentminded as they speak watching Harry's actions for any change.  
      Nobody seemed to notice and things did seem to return to the way they had become the last few weeks.

* * *

Hogsmeade: WWW  
        Fred eyes his twin quizically as they finished setting up the shop for the day, "Let one of the employees watch the store for a bit, I want to discuss something with you."  
       George nods seeing the look in his brother's eyes and goes to do just that before disappearing in the back to wait for his twin.  
       "I feel that we need to take some time from the Draco and Harry situation. It's gotten to the point that if we continue then it will be obvious what we are doing and our plans could fail. I believe we should take a few months and keep an eye on the situation and plan a little farther and more in depth."        Fred explains glancing through their notes on the subject.  
       "How long do you wish to wait?" George asks his twin with a slight frown as he looks over their notes as well.  
        "I was thinking we could start around the Holiday's, that way there isn't the students to deal with as much and Harry has already shown us how much of a romantic sap he is about christmas." Fred explains writing out some of his plans for his brother to read.  
        George nods and seems to gain back his chesire grin as it slowly spreads across his face as he reads more and more, starting to write beneath his brother.

* * *

  
Time skip: 3 months

* * *

Harry: December 19th  
         Harry smiled up at the sky as he walked outside the castle, watching large puffy snowflakes come spinning down to the earth lazily. Harry had always loved the winter, even the cold as it allowed everyone to stay inside by a fire telling stories.  
       Ever since his first year at Hogwarts Harry had come to love the holiday's and this time of year, and it seemed he wasn't the only one. Harry had never seen Draco enjoy himself like he had the last few weeks as the snow started to fall.  
       School had just gotten out the day before and none of the student's had seemed able to focus for more than 10 minutes before they were once again back to whispering about winter plans and presents for friends and others. As a teacher Harry now understood how hard it must have been for his professors to teach at this time of year and did feel a little guilt, to the point he had gone and apologized to Minerva, to Draco's great amusement.  
        "Hello Harry" A dreamy voice said from beside him as he took the path down to Hogsmeade to get some christmas shopping.  
        The boy who lived had no need to look over to see who his new companion was but did so anyway, "Hullo luna, how have you been?" He asks the blonde girl with a smile.  
        "I'll be okay as soon as the Nargles return back outside with the winter." She explains simply with a dazed smile.  
        "Oh… err that's nice Luna, are you going to get some Christmas shopping done?" He asks her as they continue trudging down the path.  
         "Yes, I suppose that is what I should do for the day." She affirms, almost to herself, with a solid nod.  
          "How have you been Harry? I know things have been tumultous in your heart lately." She tells him softly her eyes taking on a piercing quality as she stares at him.  
          "Actually things have been working for me, and I'm really enjoying being back at Hogwarts as a professor." Harry tells her with a quizzical expression, "Why would you think that something has been going on?"  
         "Well the Rackspurts whispered to me that there is more to your current situation than meets the eye, but they also told me you might not understand quite yet." She tells him, her eyes regaining that dazed quality they usually hold.  
         She quickly excuses herself to a knick knack shop as soon as they reach Hogsmeade, leaving Harry to puzzle over her.  
         "Harry!" He hears being called acrossed the packed street, looking up to link the yell with the voice. Hermione is steadily walking towards him with a serious expression, meaning that she has a problem.  
        "What is it Hermione?" He asks as soon as she comes to a stop in front of him. Harry can tell that she'd been out shopping for awhile before him as she is carrying several bags in her arms.  
         "I have no idea what to get Draco for christmas!" She nearly yells obviously very panicked about this fact.  
        "Well the thing is, neither do I. It seems like just about anything i've thought to get him he already has and he won't tell me anything to get him." Harry explains with a shrug.  
        "Well damn, you were no help in this." Hermione mutters absentmindedly as she glances in shop windows as they walk down the street.  
        "Yeah well he threatened to get me a really expensive present if I got him anything, so i'm not exactlys sure whether to get him something and keep it really well hidden or not and take him out drinking or something instead."  
         "Harry it seems he's already planning on getting you a present and that's the reason he said that, because he doesn't want you getting him one, but believes you will so is excusing himself because he got you something really expensive anyway."  
         "You're probably right…. the slimy git." Harry hisses out irritated at this new developement in his christmas shopping plans.  
         "Who exactly is the 'slimy git'?" Draco asks from right in front of Harry, who if he had continued likely would have walked right into him.  
         Harry jumps nearly a mile high as soon as he hears Draco's voice, "No one, no one at all. Just a former Slytherin who thought that they could manipulate me using threats that they were already going to do anyway." He hisses out approaching the former slythering who is now suitably wary.  
           "So I see Hermione must have explained it to you…… " Draco says giving the rather intelligent woman a whithering glare.  
        "Maybe you should have told me what to get you, then I wouldn't have talked to Harry about getting you presents and been in that position in the first place. It's actually your fault especially since if Harry hadn't have spoken to me with as oblivious as he is you probably would have suceeded in your plan." She explains spelling her bags so they couldn't see in them.  
         Harry glares at Draco darkly before going to walk away, "This is a gift war Draco Malfoy and I do intend on winning. Also if you assume I cannot afford it, you are wrong."  
        "Oh I know you can afford it but you will not win, I wanted to ask you a question while you are here." Draco mentions glancing over at Hermione.  
       "Fine, what is it you wanted to know?" The brunette asks looking up at Draco and meeting his silver gaze.  
      "Would you like to go to the Manchester christmas market with me on Saturday?" Draco asks nervously fiddling with the bag he is holding.  
       "Sure we can finish up our Christmas shopping there, great idea Draco!" Harry exclaims happily and smiles at his friend.  
       Draco smiles in return, "Alright I'll come get you that morning. Especially since I know how much you love to sleep in." He says chuckling before waving and walking away.

* * *

  
Hermione: Hogsmeade  
       Hermione and Harry split up to finish up some of their Christmas shopping for the day. During her shopping she had musing over what Draco had asked Harry earlier and had come to the conclusion that it was supposed to be a date, she just didn't know how to explain that to Harry quite yet.  
       She had just gotten her gifts for Ron when she saw something that she knew would cause problems.  
        Throwing some money at the vendor Hermione takes one of the Dailey Prophets and turns to the main article starting to read. When she once again closed the paper she went searching for her friend.  
Hermione found Harry in the three broomsticks enjoying a butterbeer with Draco when she got there. They seem to have been in a good mood but she knew that was about to be drastically changed when she slapped the paper down on the table in front of the two.  
         After a small silence where Harry picked up the Prophet and read the article himself he exploded, "Where the bloody hell did they get this picture? Who the hell gave this to the prophet?" He exclaims tossing it down on the table once more, "Boy who lived being controled by Death Eater? What bullshit!"  
         "Harry there was only one person with pictures of you kissing Draco, and that was Ginny." Hermione mentions cautiously sitting next to her friend.  
         "She wouldn't." Is all he says as he watches Draco pick up the Prophet and start reading the article, as he does you can see the Malfoy mask rise back up to the surface.  
         "Either way you should talk to her and find out for sure." Draco says softly glancing at Harry, "It could have been an accident but you won't know until you ask her." He explains sipping at his butterbeer with a brooding look.  
       "Alright I'll ask but I know it wasn't her."

* * *

  
Harry: Ginny Weasley's appartment  
         Harry sighs and knocks on the door, the Dailey Prophet clenched in his closed fist as his hope that it wasn't Ginny slowly starts to leave him.  
          "Oh hi Harry, What are you doing here?" She asks as soon as she opens her door and steps aside to let him into her flat.  
          He hands her the prophet, "Tell me you didn't give them the picture." Is all he says moving no further into her flat like she so obviously wants as she inches away.  
         "Harry……." Is all she says.  
        "Tell me you didn't give those scumbags that picture Ginny!" He yells throwing the prophet on the table next to them, "Tell me you didn't betray my trust like that!"  
           "I can't Harry……"  
        "Why?" Is all he asks avoiding her chocolate brown eyes trying to come to terms with what she had done.  
           "I can't let him just have you Harry, You deserve to be with someone better, and don't you dare tell me it's not like that with him." She hisses out looking at Harry.  
           Harry simply walks out and slams the door behind him, not looking back.

* * *

  
Hermione: Hogwarts  
        She had already gotten the tea ready and the firewhiskey was sitting on the table the only thing left was the person to share it with in five…. four….. three….. two….. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
       Hermione opened her door with her arms open knowing that now her friend would need her, now Harry would need her support.  
      If nothing else she would support him now, they could plan and discuss later for now Hermione would simply be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know that this is a mashed together chapter but I needed to get this out of the way to get to the Drarry amasingness in the next chapter... heheh and to get to the main conflict... heheh so please comment and I hope you still like it!!!!!!!! Have a great day! :)


	10. Dates and Dramatic moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is the start of my drarry fluff!!!!!

Draco: December 20th  
     The Malfoy heir found himself standing in front of Harry's door at around 8am the next day after he asked him on the date. Draco even admitted that, that was what it was; a date, but he was well aware that Harry was oblivious as always.  
     The Blonde man had slowly come to realize his feelings for his coworker over the months of working with him and watching him passionately defend him in front of the board of governors. Draco co uld only wonder just how long he had loved Harry Potter, since he had thought fondly of him for years, even back at Hogwarts.  
     Draco had now realized that he had, in fact, had feelings for Harry since they were still students; But had chocked them up to hatred and other negative emotions, in his stubborness and niavete.  
     Knocking on Harry's door Draco decided that he would act like normal, not wanting to ruin their friendship by pushing Harry until he was ready. He would allow Harry to make the first official move but would try to instill the notion of a relationship in the oblivious Gryffindor's head.  
     Knocking again Draco realized that there was no noise coming from inside the other man's suite. After some more knocking Draco went to go knock on Hermione's door knowing that she might have an idea where the Brunet was.  
     As he knocked Draco could hear voices from inside, one male, one female before the door opened showing Harry in the same clothes he was in the night before.  
     "This is not what it looks like," Hermione says quickly as she notices the shocked look on the Malfoy's face, "Neither Harry nor I have ever slept together nor would we ever. We have never felt like that for each other." She explains smiling at the blush crawling up Harry's cheeks at that.  
      "I-I passed out drunk here after getting back from speaking to Ginny." Harry explained softly rubbing his eyes sleepily as Hermione hands him the hangover potion she'd been trying to give him for 10 minutes.  
     After downing it he heads back to his room mumbling about showering and being ready in thirty minutes, as Draco turns to Hermione.  
     "You know that wasn't what I was thinking right?" He asks the witch who is eyeing him quizzically, "Even if I was It isn't my business."  
     "You're right, it isn't. Though I said that not to put you at ease but rather to help your case with Harry, he might be brilliant in Defense or even as an auror but he is very slow with relationships. If I continue to treat you like someone he is dating or as a potential he could eventually come to realize that you are and have been flirting and trying to create a relationship with him." She pauses to smile at the Blond man who is staring at her blankly, "I know the flirting started off innocent and platonic but now if you want any chance with Harry you might need some help and I will help you. I also know two other's who would be willing to help but I'll let you find that out for yourself." She ends softly smiling fondly at where Harry had disappeared.  
      "Why are you doing this?" Draco asks quite calmly almost envious for how much the witch obviously loves Harry.  
      "Because you are good for each other. You make Harry think and push him to be better while supporting him and talking him out of stupid ideas. like the time he wanted to bring a Dragon to Hogwarts to teach how to deal with magical fire and you talked him out of it. Make no mistake he is good for you too, you used to hide behind that mask of yours all the time and now you only use it when dealing with your emotions like yesterday with the prophet. Harry also gets you to enjoy life unlike anyone else ever will, he has almost a childlike way of looking at things but its still tinted with his gained maturity that is amazing to behold. Also I know Harry hasn't told you about his childhood yet but let me explain that it wasn't silver platters and rose petals like the reporters make it out to be, I think you could help him deal with that."  
     "Thank you, I know that must be hard for you to say" Draco says sincerely as he smiles at the older witch who is staring at him like a science project.  
      " Not as hard as it will be for you if you ever hurt him, if that ever happens I will make you wish you were never born. " She says cheerfully before closing the door behind her.  
     The blond stares at the door, his eyes wide, "Are all of his female friends completely bloody mental?" He says before heading down to breakfast to wait for his date.  
     Before Draco makes it to the Great Hall he feels two arms sling over his shoulders dragging him into a nearby classroom and slamming the door behind him.  
     When he turns around he sees the Weasley twins leaning against the door to the classroom with matching cheshire grins, "Missed us?"  
     With this Draco revised his original statement thinking, 'Are all of his friends bloody mental?"

* * *

  
Harry: His rooms  
     Once in his rooms Harry swallows the Hangover cure and slowly starts to get ready as he fully wakes up muttering things like, "Bloody Malfoy and early mornings," or "Damn him and his ability to cause awkwardness."  
     Hearing a tapping on his window he allows the unfamiliar owl into his room and takes the letter from it. After reading the first few lines he tosses Ginny's failure of an apology out the window along with the owl (who had already bitten him twice for not replying).  
     Returning back to his morning routine Harry smirks as he finally decides what he is going to get Draco for Christmas. His smirk turning into a grin as he imagines how much Draco will hate how elaborate and thoughtful it will be.  
     Harry sighs as he continues to think about the gift once more, only one problem coming to mind the fact that they are now illegal. In his hogwarts days the item in question had been perfectly legal but after some incidences where it was used for nefarious purposes it had been outlawed. Fortunately as a former Auror Harry knew how to get one but he would still have to pull a few strings.  
     Once again his thoughts are interupted this time from knocking on his door, "Coming!" He shouts as he finishes brushing his hair for the last time now done getting ready.  
     Opening the door he stands dumbfounded at the sight in front of him, the twins down on their knees holding a wrapped box above their heads.  
     "We are here to apologize for our pranks and our sister," Fred starts with a frown at the last part, "Please take this gift as proof of our sincerity." George finishes for his twin standing and practically shoving the present into his hands.  
     "I'll accept this as long as it is not another of your pranks." Harry tells them narrowing his eyes at the two men who are now both standing.  
     "It's not a prank, now open it!" Fred practically yells at him his eyes eager and full of almost childlike excitement.  
     "Fine…." Harry says doing as he was asked (ordered) to do tearing off the well wrapped gift. Once it was opened he pulled out a silver cuff with designs woven into the silver.  
     "What is it?" The younger man asks examining the designs curiously.  
     "That is a magical wrist band, they are super rare. With that band you can do magic without your wand as long as it is within a certain distance from you."  
     "Well thank you." Harry says with a smile going to hug the now forgiven men in front of him.  
     "Now we will let you go as we have things to do, todaloo." The say disappearing in what could have been apparation if Harry hadn't known it was impossible.  
     Shaking his head he heads down to the great hall taking his seat besides Draco, if Harry had been on alert he might have noticed the matching wristband on Draco's wrist but with as preoccupied as he was it promised to be an interesting day.

* * *

  
Fred Weasley: Weasley's wizarding whizzes  
       As soon as they had returned to the shop Fred poured the new surveillance they had collected that day into the Pensieve. The twins grinned at each other before dipping their noses in.  
     They had seen the Pensieve memory from Ginny the day before and were suitably frustrated with their little sister, but that is only been one reason to give Harry and Draco the gifts that day.  
     " I'm so glad we thought to attach the surveillance charm on to Ron so he would pass it onto Hermione, now we have her side of things too" George mentions as they grin further at each other, " and now we know that Draco is in love with Harry."  
     "That could definitely be used to our benefit, though it might also make things more difficult because now he might be watching closely for medeling. I am also glad that through the wristband we were able to finally attach a survellance charm to Harry, that'll make things a lot easier since we will have both sides to work with." Fred mentions tapping his finger on his chin.  
     "You are not insinuating that Draco Malfoy could foil our plans are you?" George asks looking at his brother with what is close to fear.  
     Fred pauses for a minute to think of how to phrase this, "Im not worried about Draco per se I'm worried about what would happen if he were to tell Harry about our medeling before they were fully together. You've seen how he can get with things like that since the war, he fights dirty too.To be honest with how they figh I'm also worried about what they could accomplish if they were to work together."  
     "I know what you mean, no one has seen hide nor hair of any of the Greengrasses since it was found out their involvement in the war. The fact that they killed Remus and Tonks destroyed Harry and therefore he destroyed them. Wasn't Draco betrothed to Astoria Greengrass?" George asks thoughtfully.  
     "That's true, he was before they fled to France to avoid Harry. Do you think that was part of Harry's reason?" Fred breathes out flipping through one of their intel books.  
     "Not on the surface but he tends to keep things buried inside himself, it's entirely possible he has lurking feelings for his former rival." George answers plopping down on the couch, "I believe we should enlist the aid of Hermione."  
     "I agree, we will speak with her first thing tomorrow, I believe that we should bring something to calm her, maybe a gift idea for Draco." Fred muses sitting next to his brother and putting his legs on his twins lap.  
     "Sounds good to me, now lets get started setting up our little… trap" George says getting up and pushing freds legs off him to get to work.

* * *

  
Harry: Great Hall  
     After they finished breakfast Harry and Draco headed out the gates to the apparation point so they could go to the fair. Surrounded by the students heading home for the break Harry and Draco joke around with their students until it was time for them to leave wishing them all a happy holidays.  
     Taking Draco's arm Harry allows him to take them as he has never been there before. Harry shudders as he feels the familiar pull and disorientation that he had always hated, though not as much as floo.  
     Harry looks around at all the Muggles and Wizarding folk frequenting the large market, filling it with all sorts of colors in a kaleidoscope.  
     They slowly make their way through the fair picking things up for their friends and family, also noting things that interest the other as potential gifts. It was probably a good thing that there was a stall to convert galleons to muggle curency so that way they could shop all the tables, though Harry did have to give Draco a crash course in muggle shopping.  
     "How do you know all this?" The blond wizard asks after Harry finished purchasing all their items from one of the many tables.  
     "Well I was raised in the muggle world, I didn't know I was a wizard until I was 11." Harry explains looking at a jade necklace that Mrs. Weasley might enjoy.  
     "Why were you raised in the Muggle world?" Draco asks fully turned toward Harry in his sudden shock at the information that his assumptions were wrong.  
     "I had no wizarding family left after my parents died and my godfather was in prison for their murder so I was sent to live with my mothers sister Petunia and her muggle family. As you probably have heard my mother was muggle born and they were my only family left." He explained deciding to get the pretty necklace and to add charms on it when he got home.  
     "That's very surprising that the ministry would allow you to be raised outside of the wizarding world…" He muses softly looking over another necklace for Pansy.  
     "It wasn't up to the ministry, it was up to Dumbledore as he was my magical guardian or at least that's what my inheritance papers explained when I got them from Gringots." He says looking over a Phoenix feather quill.  
     Picking it up he twirls it around in his hand, "This reminds me of Fawkes, I haven't seen him since before the war was over."  
      Sensing that Harry was changing the subject Draco flowed with it buying a present for Blaise, "Wasn't that Dumbledore's Phoenix?" He asks examining the quill as well.  
      "Yeah, did you know that in our 2nd year I would have died if it hadn't been for him?" He asked Draco setting down the quill.  
      "Really?" Draco asks slightly shocked as they move onto the next section of tables.  
Harry goes onto to tell him about the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk, and how he pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat.  
      "My wand is also made with the tail feather of a Phoenix, my original was taken from Fawkes but when my wand was destroyed I had it remade better and now it has a different feather." He explains twirling his wand.  
      Draco smiles and listens to Harry ramble, enjoying learning about his friend and love. He also starts formulating what he plans to get Harry for Christmas.  
     They spend more time shopping and talking before taking a break to eat, stopping at a stall selling some foreign delacasies that Draco requested he try. Somehow Harry is able to convince Draco to get on the Carrosel with him as well, sitting on the spinning horses together.  
     They seem to be having an amazing time together until as always something has to go sour.  
As they exit the crowds about to head home they are surrounded by several wizards pointing their wands at Draco, after a moment Harry notices that they are wearing Auror robes. Harry slowly lowers his wand, which had automatically risen at the threat, "What is the meaning of this?" He demands not recognizing any of the Aurors.  
     "We apologize for interupting your afternoon Captain Potter, but Draco Malfoy is being arrested on suspicion of using the Imperious curse. So please allow us to take him peacefully." The lead Auror requests as surround him closer.  
     "This is ludicrous where is your proof?" Harry asks refusing to step aside until he has more information.  
     "As you are very well aware we are just in charge of the arrest, not the case if you would like more information then you will need to talk to the head auror over the case. Now step aside Captain or we will be forced to use force." The auror says pointing his wand at Harry.  
     Harry glances back at Draco for a moment and doesn't move until Draco nods, telling him to, "I'll get to the bottom of this Draco, I promise you. You will not be there very long." Harry says fimly as they take his friend away.  
     Apparating out of the marketplace Harry heads back to the Professors floor where he knocks on Hermione's door, needing some help.  
     After a significant pause where he hears shuffling and whispering Harry sees a mused Hermione open the door.  
     "Where is Ron?" He asks with a large smirk as he glances over her appearance.

     "What do you mean?" She asks batting her eyelashes and smiling before faking a yawn, "I was taking a nap."

     "So that's why your hair is flying every which way, you have a hickey forming on your collar bone, and your robes are on inside out, oh and might I mention that is a mens shirt." He lists pointing at each tell as he mentions them.  
     Moments later Ron opens the door all the way not looking much more put together than his girlfriend, "DId you need something or are you just here to give us a heart attack?" Ron asks grouchy.  
     "Actually I came because I need some help, Draco was arrested as we were heading back to the Castle." He mentions giving Hermione a look before watching Ron's expression.  
     Ron grimance's but doesn't comment as they have discussed Draco before, "Come in and tell me everything!" Hermione exclaims picking up books on her way to the kitchen table.  
     So Harry does explain as much as he can and include's his idea's for the rest of it, "The problem is that I know they have no proof so i'm not sure how they got Kingsley to agree to this.…" He leaves off.  
     "I don't know mate but this does not sound good for Malfoy or the Ministry." Ron mentions sipping on his cup of tea.  
     "I'm guessing you are going to the ministry?" Hermione asks him softly glancing through her wizarding law books as she waits for his answer.  
     "Yeah but I have to stop at Gringotts to pick up bail money, since I don't think I have enough on me." He explains softly thinking.  
     "Well let me come with you and when we get back with Draco I will call a friend of mine who is good legal council to come help us out, I met him in college and he's great at his job." She says standing and sending all her books away  
     "I'll meet you guys at the ministry after i've gone to Gringotts, and you two have changed." He says with a chuckle walking out.

* * *

  
Harry: Ministry of Magic  
     It doesn't take him long to get the money just going to one of his vaults that is the quickest and filling a bag, when he arrives at the ministry he sees Hermione and Ron waiting at the entrance to the security area.  
     They get through quickly and painlessly as soon as Harry started throwing around his name and status, not wanting to waste any time when he needed to get in to help Draco.  
     This kept both Ron and Hermione in a quite state of shock, watching their friend transform into something else, the closest they would later be able to relate him to was a lover scorned.  
     In his focuse Harry doesn't quite realize that when they are led to the person in charge of the case they were led straight into Kingsley Shacklebolts office.  
     Since the last time he saw him, Kingsley has barely changed in all but mannerism. Harry notes some of the differences as they are all invited to sit in the chairs across from the gorgeous mahogany desk.  
     "Harry, its very nice to see you. How have you been?" Kingsley asks offering them tea, to which all three refuse.  
     "Drop the Bullshit Kingsley, you know why i'm here and I want answers. I told you that if I ever had to come here on personal reasons again you would regret it, especially after the last time." Harry explains his voice cold and uncaring.  
     "Im very aware of that fact Harry, but my HANDS were TIED in this matter. After the article that the prophet released there was an outcry and there was nothing I could do." He says softly, his words careful and consise.  
     "Then we have a problem, I have brought bail and you will let him out. We will be back for the trial and to clear his name, you know i'm true to my word." Harry asks his suspicions rising at Kingsley's odd actions.  
     "That will be fine, PLEASE accept my apology in this. I'm pleased to see you here even if you are here to SAVE someone once again. Maybe next time once this is all cleared up you can come to see ME." He says softly glancing occasionally over Harry's head.  
     Before responding Harry pauses to think on what he truly said, please save me, what the hell was going on here, "I would like that, and you DO know that I have a NEED TO SAVE people who deserve it. It's been awhile since we had time together just me and YOU." Harry enunciates those words enough that another auror would pick it up but not anyone else.  
     Kingsley nods and smiles, "Then let me have my secretary gather the paperwork so that way we can go through with the bail. I will need you to fill out some forms and then turn in the bail money temporarily."  
     Harry smiles in return knowing that he needed to ask a question to allow Kingsley to answer without endangering himself, "Did you end up buying that house you were looking at?" Harry asks picking that term as it had been part of their personal code for whether there was a problem or not.  
     "YES, but im not sure how I like it still even though ive been in it almost two years." He explains as the secretary brings the paperwork in.  
     Once Harry confirmed that there was a problem for sure he got working on the paperwork quickly, keeping up a small conversation with the minister of magic to keep up appearances.  
     He finished quickly and as Kingsley checked it and filed the paperwork and money Harry looked around the office, "I like how you redecorated since the last minister, it's much better. I also like that door THERE, its a nice touch." Harry says gesturing towards the door.  
     Kingsley nods, "YES, I had the glass brought in from a dragon sanctuary as there is a type of Dragon that makes stained glass naturally." He explains.  
     "Now I believe our Mr. Malfoy should be finished being out processed so If you don't mind I need to return back to work, here is your copies of the paperwork you signed," he says handing Harry a folder.  
     Harry nods and exits the room quickly with his friends trailing behind, "What-" Ron starts only to be cut off by Harry.  
     "I'll explain later, I guess I forgot to tell you I went house hunting with Kingsley." He says softly as they head back down to the main floor.  
     Once on the main floor they find Draco waiting for them with a haughty expression on his face, glaring at the guard next to him.  
     "Lets go." Is all Harry says as the approach the older man, but Draco just nods and falls in step with them eyeing Harry curiously but staying quiet.

* * *

  
Draco: Harry's rooms  
     "What the hell was that with the Minister Harry? It was like you were socializing with him or something?!" Ron exclaims showing just how oblivious he is even with his auror training.  
     Draco ignores Ron and approaches Harry who is slowly going through the papers in the folder, "What's the matter?"  
     "Unfortunately the Minister of Magic is….. How do I put this? Being controlled by an outside force." He finishes as he pulls several sheets of paper out of the folder and summons several blank ones. On the blank one he writes their true conversation.

HANDS TIED  
PLEASE SAVE ME  
DO I NEED TO SAVE YOU?  
YES  
THERE (gestured at painting)  
YES

     "How do you know?" Draco asks quietly taking a seat next to Harry at the table watching the dark haired wizard adjust the papers around.  
     "He started to enunciate specific words enough for me to notice, starting with words that would catch my attention and then he said please save me in along with our conversation. Then when I asked if he needed me to save him he had to wait to answer yes. I used a question that we used to use on missions that meant that if you answered yes you were in trouble and needed assistance, he answered yes. Then when I was looking around his office I checked the space he kept glancing above my head to look at and found a painting of what I believe was a kitten. When I mostioned to it he said yes, so I'm assuming that's why we couldn't speak plainly in there. If i'm correct about who is controlling him this is not the end of our fight with the ministry. I may have had my issues with Kingsley but he is a good man with good intensions, he just tends to go too far in his search for good."  
     "What did you mean when you were talking about the last time you were there?" Hermione asks him looking over his shoulder at the notes and paperwork.  
     "Kingsley is right wing, too much so. He tried to take my godson Teddy from me and Andromeda to study on him as one of the few young children with Lycanthropy genes, he dreams of curing things like vamparism and lycanthropy. That was the day I officially quit the ministry and I told him that if he ever pulled me into his office for something like that again I would destroy him and the ministry. I was reminding him of that fact."  
     "So who is controlling Shacklebolt?" Ron asks sitting next to Harry away from Draco.  
     "Umbridge I beilieve, if the cat is any indication. It also looked like there was a person that resided in the painting.  
     "I'm going to send a letter to that friend I mentioned and then me and ron are off to go on a date, so I'm off. I'll talk to you two tomorrow, and I'm glad you're back Draco. " Hermione says dragging Ron with her.  
     Draco thanks her before returning to sit next to him once more, "Thank you, I know you went out of your way for me today." He says smiling softly.  
     "It's nothing, and I believe you were only targetted because it was me she was after." Harry mentions as uses a pen on the papers until Draco takes it from him.  
     "You need to rest and when you get up we are going to eat dinner like we planned, you can solve all the ministry's problems tomorrow after quidditch practice, now go and if I don't see you asleep within twenty minutes I will dose you with a potion." Draco says as he watches Harry comply.

* * *

  
Draco: Hogwarts  
     Once Harry woke up they ate a peaceful dinner together in Draco's room, Draco having ordered all of Harry's favorites and guilty pleasures from the house elves.  
     After dinner they played cards and talked for awhile, Harry trying to soothe Draco about his security in the Wizarding world at the moment.  
     Their night together went rather smoothly but both, though liking the others company, wanted to go spend time on their own in their respective ways.  
     After Harry excused himself for the night, gushing about how much fun he had before the ministry incident, Draco left his rooms and went down to the lake.  
     Shifting into his Animagus Tiger form he allowed the more instinctual urges of the tiger to soothe and slowly repair his severed nerves realizing the futalitly of worrying about what he couldn't control.  
     Draco moved his large feline body around the lake walking through the snow in peace, his warm thick fur keeping the chill from sinking into his bones.  
     Laying down in a pleased huff in a snow bank Draco watched the landscape around him sparkle under the waning moonlight.  
     Truth be told Draco had come to love his animagus form ever since he had discovered it, though he did get some of the instincts of his creature in that form he did have human thoughts, but it allowed him to focus and examine things under a more unbiased viewpoint.  
     Once he had calmed and examined things enough that he knew he could get some rest, he allowed himself to slowly pad into the entry of the castle, only then reverting to his human form.  
     Letting out a small yawn Draco treads back to his rooms and what he could hope was a good nights rest.

* * *

  
Harry: Hogwarts  
      If Harry was being truthful he loved the time he spent with Draco that evening, he wondered when exactly he had come to enjoy the other mans presence so much, he almost enjoyed hanging out with Draco more than his other friends.  
      For Harry it was almost surprising how much they clicked, things were never awkward between the two even when Draco kept up his insesent flirting.  
     Though however much Harry enjoyed being around the blond wizard Harry also needed to think things through on his own.  
     So saying goodnight Harry went back to his rooms to take a long hot shower, allowing his muscles to relax under the spray.  
     Usually a hot shower would calm him down enough that after he dried himself he could sleep, but tonight that wasn't the case. So Harry cast a drying charm as he headed out the door to go walk around the castle for awhile.  
     He spoke to several of the paintings as he walked around and looked at many of the places that he had frequented in his Hogwarts days, comparing his experiences as a teacher to those as a student.  
      Finally making his way to the entry of the castle Harry decided to go back upstairs to try and get some sleep when he saw something that caught his attention.  
     The white tiger he had seen twice before had just entered the castle, with a shudder and exhale in breath shifted as it stood on its hind legs until the pale moonlit form of Draco Malfoy was clear to his eyes.  
      Keeping silent in shock Harry's wide green eyes followed Draco as he walked back upstairs, His thoughts a swirling mess.  
     Harry allowed his feet to carry him back up the stairs sure that tonight he would not sleep well as his brain had much to digest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story so far. I know I havent been 100% at updating every week but I know that now that the rest is all planned out it will go rather smoothly. Im so happy that I kept with my guns and expanded this story rather than keeping it a drabble. This story will end with around 19 chapters maybe 20. Please comment I love to hear from people and I hope you all have an amazing day! Until next time my lovelies :)


	11. Preparing for Christmas Potter Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is finally the chapter that they admit everything and it's also when I will need to add some tags to the story.... hehee. They also go Christmas shopping and start planning.

Harry: Hogwarts the next morning  
      Our boy wonder is quite literally dragged from the nice (semi erotic) dream he had been by Hermione, "Yes, I'm glad that my new charm ended up working correctly. Now, Harry James Potter what was that in your dream about making out with Draco? Did that really happen?" She asks plopping down on the bed in front of Harry.  
     Hermione had recently become obsessed with spells that allowed people to enter others dreams and pull them out, claiming that she wanted to shift it around to help those in hospitals exit their comas.  
      "Why can't you leave the interrigation until i've woken up?" Harry groans out rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.  
      "If I were to do that you would have time to think up an excuse or something believable, but only partially true." She counters eyeing him with an expression at odds with her light tone.  
      "Fine yes, it did happen. I forgot it because I got too drunk but then it slowly came back to me in dreams…." He admits looking at her from under his unruly bangs.  
      "Why didn't you talk to me about it?" She questions leaning toward the man, who is currently trying to unwrap his legs from the sheets knotted around them.  
      "To tell you what? That I'm unsure about so many things and that I wasn't ready to discuss it yet?" He counters finally untangling himself.  
      "Harry, you know I will help you any way I can and that includes talking you through things you are facing." She explains hopping off the bed to sit in a chair in the corner of the room.  
      "I know and I'm thankful for that, but I didn't even know where to start. Though I will admit some of the puzzlepieces I've been missing have fallen into place." He admits picking up his wand and casting some charms on his room.  
     "Like what?" Hermione asks in her typical curious fashion, as Harry had already guessed she would.  
Harry simply cast his new patronus in front of Hermione, "I figured out what this is about….." He leaves off watching the large cat bat at a sock that had gotten lost behind his dresser.  
     "It's Draco isn't it?" She asks him softly casting her own patronus to go play with the large jungle cat.  
      "After I spoke to you about my patronus I saw a white tiger walking around the grounds at night on two seperate occasions. Then last night I was finally able to see the Tiger shift into its human form, showing me that my patronus matches the Animagus of one Draco Malfoy… Why would that happen?" He asks her his eyes wide and lost looking.  
      Hermione simply sighs, "I'm not sure I can answer that for you Harry, it seems that this time you can't just gain the information you need from me. You will have to figure this out yourself, or you might not end up learning what you need." She explains in vague terms.  
      "You know what it is, don't you?" He accuses meeting her brown eyed gaze with an equally stubborn one of his own.  
      "I…. Think so, but I will not be the one to tell you, and I'm not sure that Draco even knows quite yet. He might suspect like me but the truth won't show up for sure until later. Speaking of, thats why I woke you up." The brown haired witch mentions, obviously trying to get off the current subject.  
Harry allows the subject change with a sigh, "And why exactly is that?" He deadpans glancing at her as he gathers some clothing together.  
       "His legal council that I told you about is here to meet you both." She explains waving her wand to get the tea started in the other room.  
      "Why is he meeting me?" Harry asks her as he slips into the bathroom to change and clean up for the day ahead.  
      "We need to inform him about the reason all of this is happening and since you are the one to discover the circumstances you will need to be the one to explain it." He hers her say as he changes into his robes.  
      "I see, so when is this little meeting happening?" He asks her as he comes out, talking around the toothbrush in his mouth.  
      "Now, Draco is already speaking with him. We were going to wait until you woke but that could take all day if it's left up to you. " She teases as she flips through the papers Harry had left on his desk in his bedroom.  
      "If you must know I was up all night and didn't fall asleep until late, I was looking over those papers that kingsley gave me." He mentions not meeting her shrewd eyes.  
      "That was the only reason you were up then?" She questions raising an eyebrow at his blatant avoidance of the elephant in the room.  
      "It does happen to be a very important subject, as it affects most of the wizarding world." He counters glancing at the papers once more over her shoulder.  
      "True, but we both know that there is more to that story than you are willing to share right now." She mentions softly finding something odd.  
     "Did you notice this little rune on the side of the pages?" Hermioine asks summoning a rune guide into the room.  
      "I noticed but thought nothing of it as Kingsley knows that I don't know anything about runes." He mentions watching the older witch leaf through the large book with practiced ease.  
      "But Kingsley also knows that you would share this information with me and I'm very knowledgeable and wouldn't look past them like you did." She mentions as she starts to arrange them.  
      "It seems that the runes in the left hand corner are just telling you the order of the pages whereas the ones in the righthand corner are actually a message." Hermione explains starting to write out the message left out on the pages.

      "Shackles held on the pheonix by the toadstoll who has angered stalions, teddy bears hold Ravenclaw passwords in scrolls of green and red for christmas times. The toad controls the communication on parchment making for an interesting story. " Hermione reads out once she had finished writing it out.  
     "Shackles is for him and also meaning that those who have ties to the order of the pheonix are being watched or controlled, I'm guessing." Harry muses looking over the words on the parchment.  
     "I agree and the next set of words confirmed that it is Umbridge since she pissed of the centaurs and Kingsley knows that since he helped rescue her as part of his job." The witch muses writing down the explainations they are discussing next to the words.  
      "What is this about Teddy Bears though Harry?" Hermione asks him softly gazing at out the window for inspiration.  
      "That one should be obvious. He gave, or rather is giving, an uncoded version of events to my godson Teddy that holds the answers to the riddles we are facing. The answers are in red and green scrolls and we will be getting them at christmas time. To be able to do that without suspicion he has probably played up his relationship with my godson in front of those who would carry information to Umbridge." Harry explains sorting out the plan in his head.  
       "If you are right then we will have to wait to fully plan any offense until christmas." Hermione explains sliding the papers into the folder once more.  
      "Only some parts, he was quite insistent about the fact that Umbridge contolls the prophet. As that is the fact, we need to start with the media." Harry says glancing over the lists of words and phrases used in these stilted conversations.  
      "Lets go talk to your friend and then we can discuss more later." He says watching this start to consume Hermione.

* * *

 

Draco: Professors common room

  
      Draco sat across from the table from none other than Oliver Wood, having not seen the man in several years Draco was not surprised to notice that Oliver had filled out quite nicely.  
     So It should come as no surprise to him that after staring at the former gryffindor for several minutes straight that there was a pair of fingers snapping in front of his face.  
     Glancing up into a beautiful pair of emerald eyes, Draco smiles as his favorite eye candy had entered the room.  
     "Are you alright?" Harry asks the blond man curiously, apparently not noticing the way Draco was eyeing him.  
     He simply nods before turning back to Oliver, who is smirking knowingly at the Silver eyed man, "Hello Harry, how have you been?" The older man asks with a warm smile.  
      "Hi Oliver, its been too long since I last saw you. I've been good, and by the way you look a lot better than the last time I saw you." Harry mentions with a small secretive smile.  
      That little smile causes Draco's insides to boil, in something he would never admit to as jealousy, but the next response caused it to only get worse.  
      "I know what you mean, but then again you look quite a lot better yourself." Oliver mentions with a smile and a wink.  
       Draco was just about ready to commit a true crime when he glanced down at the parchment in front of him to see words appear in Hermione's neat scrawl.  
                  Draco, There is nothing there. Not only is Oliver straight but he is also engaged, there is literally no need for your envy. Also their last meeting was right after the war and Harry and Oliver were both very undernourished and had bruises, cuts, and scars covering them at the time. They aren't flirting they are expressing relief that their bodies both have healed and the war is officially over. If you would like though you could continue to amp yourself up and then do something that you would refer to as unMalfoy like.  
      Draco glares at the witch who only smiles back, turning his attention back to Harry and Oliver. They had apparently moved on a little, "I didn't know that you were the person Hermione called, I thought you were going to become a Healer?"  
      "After the war I dropped out of my healer classes and decided I wanted to do something to protect people from a failing society rather than sit on the sidelines and wait until they were already injured." He explains.  
      "Plus thats where I met my fiance, and I've never been happier." Oliver explains with a loving smile at the thought of the woman he loves.  
      "Well anyway lets get down to the bottom of this so that way your lives can resume, though if I know Harry there is no such thing as normal." He says turning his attention back to Draco as well.  
They then stop and explain the information that they have, Harry even including the clues that they have just taken from the runes.  
       Draco smiles as he watches Harry explain, his face lighting up with wrathful intent and a tinge of ruthlessness for those he cares for.  
      After they answered all of the lawyers answers they waited for him to explain the situation, "Well there seems to be a problem. If you haven't realized already that you have to remove Umbridge or there will be no chance of you having a fair trial, she holds too much influence over those who will decide your fate. I will work on building your case but unfortunately you will need to work on ridding her taint from the ministry officials." Oliver explains looking over the notes hes made so far.  
       "I may need some more questions answered but for the moment that advice is all I can offer you until I crack open the books." He explains standing.  
      "I'll go get started and fire call you if I need anything." And with that Oliver leaves.

* * *

  
Harry and the twins: Diagon Alley  
      The captain of the slytherin team had asked that they move the practices until the next day and the rest of the two teams had agreed. Ever since their first joint practices the two teams had decided to practice against the other but once a month they had a private practice where they focused on strategy and special manuevers for their matches.  
      So with the practices rescheduled that had left Harry and Draco's afternoons wide open, so they decide to go their seperate ways at Diagon Alley and then meet up later for lunch.  
      Harry smirked back at Draco and stuck out his tongue before darting through the crowd toward Weasley's Wizarding Wizzes.  
       Stepping into the shop Harry ditched his robes in the back room. His first reason was that he had felt Draco place a harmless tracking spell on them, and the second was that he needed darker and more conceiling robes for where he was headed.  
       "Not that we don't like the strip show or anything, but maybe you should announce it so we can fully appreciate it." The amused voice of Fred filtered to Harry's ears.  
        Not bothering to turn Harry slips on the other pair of robes he had brought with him, "If I was planning on stripping for you I would be less worried about the show and more worried about what reason was causing me to do that. " Is his amused reply as he flips the hood out from the robes and adjusting them to fit properly.  
        "I suppose that's true, now where would the golden boy be planning on going in mysterious robes like those. If I didn't know better, I would suspect you came in here to change and slip out the back entrance of the store into Knockturn alley. Planning on getting a special blond a dark gift?" George asks from the door in front of Harry.  
        "Correct on all counts except the fact that the gift is dark, there are many things that are perfectly light but no longer sold in normal shops." Harry mentions making sure he has everything he needs.  
        "Oh and you boys need to improve your spellcraft, I was able to sense and remove that survellance charm easiy. I just have to wonder why you put a spying spell on a peace offering." Harry mentions casually as if they were talking about finances, "Maybe next time you won't put a half assed charm on me. Either you were forgetting that I was an auror or assuming that I let my training be forgotten since I started teaching, whichever the case you were wrong. If I didn't know how cocky you two were, I could very well allow myself to be offended by how you easily disregarded me as a threat."  
        The twins stare at the smaller man in front of them, slightly shocked and mostly impressed, especially as with those words Harry just walked through the third door straight onto Knockturn alley without even the slightest hesitation.  
         Pulling up his hood Harry walks down the alley with confidence, knowing that if he showed any uncertainty he would be immediately identified. Though Harry was considered a light wizard as an auror he had spent his fair share on knockturn, usually since most were too afraid.  
           When you are in a place long enough you find out even the deepest secrets of the places you frequent.  
         One such secret was the black market that went on in an area that many have assumed is only an abandoned sewer, when in actually it was created to make people think that and pass it by.  
         As the black market never held anything truly harmful to the general public Harry never felt the need to shut it down, and on days like this he was very glad of that fact.  
        As he walked in he nodded to a few people he had come to know as contacts in his auror times, heading up the stalls toward the only one he needed.

* * *

  
Draco: Diagon Alley  
      Draco smirked as he watches the childish way Harry acts walking, knowing full well that his tracking spell was known.  
     Draco didn't actually cast it to get that information but rather to distract Harry from what he was doing.  
      As soon as the dark haired wizard was out of sight Draco walked up to a shop owned by his family and slipped out of the robes Harry had spelled to catalog his actions before changing and apparating out of Diagon Alley.  
      Though there were many things in Diagon Alley that Draco could think of buying Harry the one thing that he had decided was not sold in England.  
      So Draco found himself walking along the familiar streets of the Wizarding market in France, his feet guiding him toward the high end shop he had planned on coming to all along.  
Knocking on the door of what looked like a normal home, Draco said the password that he had gotten the day before as he talked to his contacts.  
      Once the door opens he grins at the face of Blaise Zambini, "What are you doing here?" Draco asks walking into the front entry parlor.  
      "Shopping for mother and I heard that you were searching for something that I thought she might have some interest in." He mentions with a shrug.  
       "Are you contact stalking me Blaise? Congradulations I was going to suggest you turn in your Dark wizard card, it wasn't getting near enough airing. " Draco teases as he brushes past his best friend with a wicked grin.  
       "Oh really, then you should lose yours as well. With how tightly you are wrapped around one of our light counterparts fingers. What is it that has you so infatuated? Is it the emerald eyes or that stunning ass?" Blaise asks his tone teasing to match Draco's.  
       "Neither, It's the dark wizard that I see peeking out to play when he thinks no one is looking." Draco responds looking around the large lively room under the scrutiny of the shopkeeper.  
       "Sounds fun, why haven't you decided to play with him yet? It's unlike you to not test those you see as conquests." Blaise mentions flippantly glancing over something orange and rather gaudy, though right up his mothers eclectic alley.  
        "If you haven't noticed I've spent nearly 10 years testing him, I think he can keep up with me." Draco admits reluctanctly, not wanting to admit it aloud.  
        "Ooh you sound positively smitten, Pansy would be so pissy to know that you admitted this to me before her. You know how she loves to make you admit things that make you seem like a human." Blaise mentions with a chuckle at the sour expression on Draco's face.  
      "You will not speak to Pansy about this, I will know if you do and that would not mean well for your wellbeing." Draco mentions casually as his eyes land on something blue, white, and gold.  
      Moving closer Draco leans over to examine the only thing that had managed to catch his eye for Harry, "So scary, maybe I'll go buddy up to Potter and hide behind him to see his dark wizard in action. I've heard that for his friends he tends to be a bit vengeful."  
      "That's actually very true, but if you piss me off you won't have enough time to hide behind him like the little girl you are." Draco mentions grinning at Harry's gift.  
        "That is rather stunning, why are you going so out of your way for a present like that?" Blaise asks glancing at his younger friend.  
        "He might have challenged me to a gift war when he found out that I tried to manipulate him." Is the quiet answer as they both paid for their gifts.  
        "Ahh I see, and Draco Malfoy can never allow himself to be beaten." Blaise summarizes with a knowing smirk.  
       "Well I will see you on Christmas, your parents already invited my family to their Christmas party." Blaise mentions with a smirk, "Oh and your mother told me to inform you that if you don't bring a date you should expect no less than 12 eligible women to be pushed on you, She seems to think that you already have someone you can bring. I've always enjoyed your mother's company you know, as she is a very intelligent woman." The dark Italian explains before opening the door to leave, "Either that or she's much more skilled with more contacts than even you, but with the message recieved I will excuse myself and expect to see you with a green eyed date by Christmas." Blaise says as a parting shot and apparates.  
        With a smile and nod Draco apparates back to Diagon Alley, thinking about just how much and how little Blaise seemed to understand.

* * *

  
Harry: Diagon Alley  
        Sitting at the cafe château ciel, Draco's choice, Harry watched those around him waiting for Draco. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long as the Aristocratic blonde slid into the seat across from him moments later.  
        Draco smiled across the table at Harry, "How has your day been?" He asks with a smile looking over the brunnet for any signs of where he had gone, but only seeing the same normal robes he'd had on before.  
         Draco smirked as he saw that Harry seemed to be doing the same thing, "Good, I spent most of my day at the twins shop. What about you?" Harry asks with a smile.  
      "Mine was satisfactory, I spent most of mine looking over one of my fathers shops to see how it was doing." He explains with a smile as well.  
       "Ahh sounds very interesting." Harry teases while trying to make sense of the french menu in front of him.  
        Draco pauses and casts a translating charm over the menu for Harry, "And dealing with finances for the twins shop is?" He counters with a smirk.  
        "They make it interesting, I bet the people you were working with were no fun." Harry mentions with a dismissive wave.  
       "I work alone thank you very much, so they are far more interesting than those red haired hooligans." Draco mentions with a disdainful sniff.  
       Harry starts to laugh, "God when you do that you sound like your father," Harry mentions with a smile.  
      Draco has the peace of mind to look horrified for several seconds before he is interupted by the waitress coming to get their orders. Draco, of course, orders his and Harry's in perfect french smirking as Harry rolls his eyes at his companions antics.  
       "So where did you really go today?" Draco asks with a smile staring at Harry from across the table with intent.  
        "I went to knocturn Alley and bought something illegal." Harry tells him pretending like he is trying not to smile and give away the "joke."  
        "Oh funny, no really where did you go?" Draco asks rolling his eyes but allowing an indulgent smile to grace his features.  
        "You should know as you put a tracking charm on my clothing." Harry points out leaning back in his chair with a smile.  
       "Pot calls the kettle black, You did the exact thing to me if you remember correctly." Draco counters with a small smirk.  
       "I'm actually slightly surprised that you found that." Harry mentions with a smile his wide eyes betraying his true surprise.  
        "You know I'm actually a pretty decent wizard." Draco comments flippantly rolling his eyes.  
        "Sorry I didn't mean to insinuate that you weren't…" Harry says softly as his fingers brush against those of the man across from him.  
        "I know, Im just joking around." Draco says squezing Harry fingers as he notices that they had been slowly leaning toward each other.  
         They quickly broke apart as they hear the snap of a camera come from Harry's right. Glancing over he sees one of the few people that he can honestly say he dislikes.  
        "Rita Skeeter, to what level of hell do I owe the honor?" Harry asks his tone positively dripping with sarcasm and dislike.  
        "Oh you know, just following the story that the readers want to know about." She says with a shrug, "And it's funny that I found you sitting here with our infamous Mr. Malfoy, if this was a romance I could even venture you two as Romeo and Juliet. Being Polar opposites yet holding some sort of a relationship is very distressing for many in the wizarding world, you know."  
       "It seems very fitting to me that you are a reporter, with your buglike tendencies and all." Draco mentions with a cold smile.  
       "Oh tut tut, there is absolutely no need for hollow threats my dear." Rita scolds as if she was a mother figure, her quill flying across her notebook, "Now answer me a few questions and I'll leave you boys alone." She offers, quite gene rously in her opinion.  
       "Go to hell." Is Harry's prompt answer to the blonde reporter.  
        "I agree with Harry's sentiments, though I personally wouldn't phrase it in quite the same way." Draco explains with a smile aimed at Harry.  
         Harry smiles back before respond, "That's because you are a ponce." He says sweetly ignoring Skeeter.  
        "I am not, I just don't have an over inflated ego about what others think about me." Draco says with a matching sweet tone.  
       "We will finish this conversation later, when others who are untrustworthy aren't in hearing distance." Harry tells Draco coldly.  
         "Oh don't mind little ole me, I myself would love to see how this goes." Rita says cackling softly as the quill keeps going.  
         "You sure are a beetle bitch." Draco says softly with a dark glare before returning to Harry, "I agree we will, later."  
         "Scratch that last bit he said out, and may I say you boys have awfully foul language for the premier wizards of your generation." Skeeter mentions with a frown.  
         "You are only saying that because you want something, now get out." Draco says pointing to the door.  
         "This is a public place, you can't tell me to leave." Rita says with a smirk as she twirls a strand of her hair around a manicured finger.  
         "Actually I can, since my family owns it. Now get out before I contact the Auror's" Draco tells her, furious.  
        "I will leave but I will be writing a story on this, whether you like it or not." The infuriating woman tells them as she walks out.  
        After a second of awkward silence Harry breaks it, "Do you honestly believe I have an overinflated ego?" He asks almost seething.  
        "I used to but I don't now." Draco responds as their lunch is set down in front of them, by an understandably nervous waitress.  
       After thanking her Harry responds, "Then why did you say that, especially in front of Skeeter?" He asks Draco eating.  
        "Because if you were being controlled by me there is no way that we would be fighting. Also that is something that I was aware would get a rise out of you." Draco says with a shrug.  
       "So you pissed me off to prove a point?" Harry asks putting his fork down.  
      "Precisely and to clear both of our names of the current taint that has been cast on them by those in the Prophet." Draco admits, getting a little nervous.  
       "Sounds good, I could care less about my good name but any proof we have for your case is a postitive." Harry admits eating some more of his soup.  
       Draco turns to look at Harry, "Do you really care so little about yourself?" He asks completely flabbergasted by the mere thought.  
       "Well in my mind what the public and stupid reporters think couldn't matter less to me, the only people's views that I care about are those who are close to me." Harry explains as he watches Draco eat some of his food.  
        "See I was raised believing that your good name is the only thing that matters, even above your own life. That's why in Pureblood society so many commit suicide, its especially popular in pureblood girls that get pregnant." Draco mentions his eyes dark and unreadable.  
        Harry decides not to question him, knowing that if he was allowed to hold things back so was Draco, understanding that some secrets are best left unspoken until better times.  
       The rest of their lunch goes well as they talk about all sort of things, yet nothing just enjoy the mindless chatter that they found that they could keep up with the other.  
       On their way Harry turns to look at Draco, "Did you say that your family owned the cafe that we just ate at?" He asks softly his mind pulling ideas and notions together.  
        "I did, I didn't really want to bring that up but it seemed necessary." Draco defends becoming cautious.  
       Draco's defense was unneeded as that wasn't the reason Harry asked, "So if your family owns and opperates a lot of business and political standpoints in the wizarding world, is it possible that you could do a corporate takeover of the Daily Prophet?" He asks softly his thoughts whirling.  
        "Actually that's brilliant, and its completely possible. The only problem is that it would take some time, what would we do in the meantime?" Draco questions glancing at his companion.  
       "Well ever since the war there has been another paper that has gained more popularity, more as a gag but also with the fact that anything important that has my backing goes throught it. We could do an article and have it printed in this magazine, I know they wouldn't alter anything we say and would do a good job." Harry says cautiously, almost nervously.  
       "What's the drawback, it sounds almost too good to be true." The blond mentions eyeing Harry quizically.  
       "Well the paper is the Quibbler…" Harry mentions softly, pulling back to watch Draco's expression closely.  
         "Well….. I suppose that it could be worse. If nothing else I know that you can trust them to not tarnish this story, and it will eventually be backed by the word of the prophet if things work out." Draco says, his expression wary but not opposed.  
      "Well then I really must get back to Hogwarts to get some things done before the holiday's are over." Harry mentions with a nod as it seems that they are in agreement over this short term plan.  
         "I do as well, until tomorrow Harry." Draco says before turning and apparating. As he went Harry could have sworn that he saw a look in Draco's eyes that he hadn't seen in a very long time.  
         Those molten eyes had held an emotion that Harry had come to accept might never be held for him, love. Whether or not it was a figment of his imagination was the true question in Harry's eyes, as it was so unusual.

* * *

  
Draco: The next day  
        The blond sat on the Slytherin bench waiting for his darker haired rival to meet them for a day of quidditch practicing. Soon enough his waiting was over as he saw the emerald eyed man walking across the field.  
       Standing he tosses Harry, his broom, which the brunet easily catches with a large grin. Glancing down at his broom Harry notices that it's already been prepped for flight.  
      The team assembles intermingling somewhat between the two houses, laughing and joking around as they wait for any late comers and their Heads of Houses.  
        Speaking of the Heads of houses, they seem to be far too busy flirting to care what their team is up to, that is until they see the Headmistress walk onto the pitch.  
      Both men come to attention as she approaches wondering what she wants, "I was wondering if it would bother you boys to have me watch this practice? Maybe I could see you play against each other like you used to?" She prompts before, without waiting for an answer, takes a seat in the stands.  
      Looking at each other they shrug but become much more worried as they see Hermone take a seat next to the headmistress, their heads bowed together discussing something furiously while glancing down at the pitch occasionally.  
      Deciding to ignore the odd antics of their coworkers they get their teams to work on different starting exercises to get warmed up, before sending them through some basic routines.  
       As their teams do that they discuss how to go about the request, demands, that Headmistress Mcgonagall had mentioned. Deciding on a plan they nod and motion their teams down to the ground.  
       "Alright everyone, today as we have some guests viewing our practice we have decided that we will play a mock game against one another. Also as we are short one player on each team, we have decided that those positions will be filled by Professor Potter and I." Draco explains with a dark glint running through his eyes, eager to get back on a broom and face off against his rival once more.  
       The team erupts in voices whispering and talking excitedly, loving when their professors decide to play with them as it makes an incredible game.  
       As the team rises into the air Harry and Draco mount their brooms and slide into the unfilled position. Draco is currently filling the position of a Chaser, while Harry is sitting confidently in the position of a beater holding his club with a dark grin aimed at Draco.  
       Draco grins back and winks as soon as the quaffle is thrown, grasping it almost effortlessly as he hears Harry laughing from elsewhere on the pitch.  
      Passing it back and forth Slytherin was able to make a goal rather quickly, while Gryffindor was too focused on Draco to truly have a decent offense.  
     "Stop focusing on Professor Malfoy, he's using that to allow his teammates to slip past you." Harry bellows smacking a bludger toward one of the chasers who was nearing the goal.  
       Hearing this the Gryffindor's fanned out and though he was more than covered, Draco noticed they were also opposing the others on his team.  
       Looking over with a grin he meets the emerald eyes of his love before spiriling into a steep dive and catching the quaffle where his team had dropped it for him.  
      When he evened out he flinched feeling something wizz far too close to his head for comfort, he didn't even have to turn to know which beater had sent that bludger.  
      Darting in and out of the younger players Draco passed the quaffle through the top ring with a victorious whoop.  
      His attention was broken as he noticed the Gryffindor seeker chasing after a golden blur. Draco decided to ignore it for now and get as many points as he could, heading for his teammate who was clutching the quaffle tightly.  
        Seeing Draco the girl grins softly and underhand tosses it to him, catching it he goes on to make a few more goals for his team.  
       As he went to gather another goal for Slytherin he felt something incoming, but with it's speed knew that he would be unable to dodge. That did not stop Draco from trying to avoid the bludger, but was unsurprised when it hit his brown and broke it.  
       Down Draco went until he felt himself hit something that deffinitely did not feel like the ground, this caused the blond to open his eyes and see what had stopped his fall.  
       When his eyes met an amused emerald set his face broke into a small smile, "Your hero complex got the best of you again, didn't it?" He teases as he shifts on the broom to make the decent more comfortable for both.  
       "Actually the game is over since my team caught the snitch, catching you was just a bonus of winning. " Harry purrs softly tightening his hold on the older man.  
      Draco laughs softly, "See I knew you would grow fond of me, I'm rather hard to ignore." Draco purrs back softly before their feet touch the ground.  
       Harry, Draco finds out was indeed telling the truth that his team had lost. That is expected when a team gets the snitch usually though.  
      They all head back to the changing room after getting points and congradulations from the headmistress for a game well played.  
       Before Draco steps into the locker room he feels a light touch on his elbow, "May I have a word?" Came the soft voice of Hermione as she scanned thearea for something.  
     "Yes, of course."  
        "You need to push the issue with Harry, or nothing will happen. He can be rather oblivious as we've already addressed, but I believe he feels something for you as well. Maybe you could…."  
         "I'm sorry for interupting but I will not push Harry, I will allow him to figure things out in his own time and I'll wait until that time. I don't want him to make a decision to be with me because he sees that as an option to save our friendship or the fact that he doesn't want to hurt me. I want him to choose me because he cares for, or even loves me." Draco explains to the normally bossy woman with a soft smile.  
        "I see, then I suppose there is nothing more for me to say. I just hope for your sake he does realize and it doesn't take too long." Hermione mentions before walking out.  
        Little do they know that their conversation was not near as hidden as they originally thought....

* * *

  
Harry: The Quidditch pitch  
     Currently he was waiting for his blond companion to make his way out of the changing rooms, Draco took forever to get ready.  
    Harry jumped when he felt someone behind him, "Don't be so jumpy, it's only me. I'm guessing you were waiting for me." He heard Draco drawl out as he turned to look at the Slytherin.  
     "I was, there is something I was hoping to discuss with you." Harry mentions not quite meeting Draco's gaze instead glancing at the sunset behind the blond.  
     He sees Draco watching him closely as if trying to read his mind, Harry takes a small step closer to the other man, then another. Soon enough he and Draco are only seperated by a few inches.  
      "You know, I'm not near as oblivious as most people think. I just didn't saysomething because I wanted to see how things would go if it was thought that I hadn't realized the truth. I wanted to see how you would react to having to wait for me. I also was taking that time to make some decisions myself and after hearing how you handled Hermione and what she wanted you to do, i've come to a decision. I want this, I want you." Harry breathes out as he presses his lips against the shocked man in front of him.  
       After a second Draco melts into the kiss and wraps an arm around Harry's waist to pull the other man closer.  
      Harry smiles enjoying how well they fit together, as Draco starts to take control of the kiss by nipping at Harry's lower lip. Harry not about to be beat catches the blondes lip between his teeth and scrapes his teeth on it softly and sucking on the fles, dragging a soft groan from Draco's throat.  
Spinning around Draco's shifts them until Harry's back is against the wall of the locker rooms, drawing a delicious gasp from the dark haired man. Harry smiles softly at him his thoughts completely focused on the gorgeous creature in front of him.  
      Draco kept their lips locked through the movement and is now slowly prodding Harry's lips with his tongue, waiting patiently for Harry.  
       Harry smirks and sucks Draco's tongue into his mouth teasing the other man, instead of feeling teased Draco smirks back and pulls back teasing Harry's tongue into a soft sensual dance.  
        Once they pull away for breath, Draco seems to find something fascinating with making Harry release noises. As he gently yet firmly traces and sucks on the Brunet's neck enjoying the breathy gasps and soft moans he has dragged from the smaller man.  
        "You realize that after that little declaration earlier I will never let you go, you will end up being mine. If I have my way you'll find a ring on your finger, because I will never be able to look at another person like I look at you. I will do everything in my power to make sure that you will never think of another person like this, I want your heart, your body, and soul. I may sound selfish but I want all of you, and in return you can have all of me." Draco purrs out softly as he traces his teeth over the soft hollow of Harry's throat, drawing a shiver out of the green eyed man.  
       "Why do you think I took so long to think things over, I know what I'm getting into. Now all you have to do is bring it." Harry purrs back his tone holding a challenge.  
      Draco simply smirks before assaulting the spot on Harry's neck that he found to be more sensitive, causing the smaller man to release a soft moan.  
      Hearing footsteps Draco slowly steps away and casts a few charms to straigten their appearances, not knowing if Harry was ready for this new thing to go public quite yet.  
       He smiles when he sees Hermione rounding the corner, "There you two are, the Headmistress needs you to head to the Room of Requirements. She needs you to aide her with something." Hermione says with urgency, "She also said to hurry."

* * *

  
Draco: Hogwarts  
       He was on cloud nine, he finally had Harry within his grasp and like he promised he would not be letting him go, ever. All he had to do now was to finish knitting the trap on Harry's heart and snap it shut.  
       He was in such a euphorious mood that not eve Hermione coming to retrive them could dappen it. Instead they all simply quickly moved to the Room of Requirements, quickly so that he and Harry could go back to "talking."  
      Outside the Room Mcgonagall stood waiting for them, "Ah there you two are, It seems that two hooligans have locked themselves into the room of requirements and are up to no good, I would like you two as they most certified for the job to get to the bottom of this and flush them out."  
      They both nod and tell her they will before slowly stepping through the door, Inside is not exactly what either of them expected.  
      The room looks almost like a greek hallway lined with different artifacts on pedestals, after every pedestal is a force field.  
       Harry of course tries to walk through, but when he gets knocked back sits there ans tries to take it down with all sorts of Auror spells.  
       When that doesn't work Draco casts a spell to see what they have to do to get past the barrier, surprisingly they only have to touch the item on the pedestal.  
      Taking Harry with his he checks out the artifact, before putting both of their hands on the object which looks oddly like a blanket.  
      When they touch it they feel themselves being sucked into what is similar to a pensieve memory but better. It seems that in these events everything is premade and they are simply riders in their own bodies, yet feeling the emotions and physical as if they were the ones in control.  
      Harry is sitting in front of the fire staring at the flames as he feels himself being held, feeling so at peace and happy Harry glances back only to find that draco has the same calm expression on his face.  
      As soon as their eyes meet, they are pulled out and the barrier falls allowing them to go into the next memory sequence.  
      In this one they are skating, and rather competitively as Draco tries to catch Harry for something he teasingly said, or so the memory explains. Once Draco catches up to him, he picks up Harry and kisses him senseless smiling victoriously.  
      "What is going on here? McGonagall said it was two hooligans, why would they do this?" Harry asks softly trying to keep the smile off his face from the last sequence.  
       "I have an idea but I won't be sure until we've finished the rest of these event's" Draco tells him, taking Harry's hand and leading him toward the next seeing only three more.  
       In this one Harry and Draco are sitting in front of a table filled with children of varrying ages that resemble them, Harry feels an ache in his chest as he sees the family he could one day have for himself.  
       When he is pulled out of that one Harry throws the artifact, "Harry, are you okay?" Draco asks softly sidling up to the younger man.  
     "What gives these people the right to play with our emotions like this?!" He yells enraged as he trembles, thinking obout his own failed family experiences.  
      "Why do you call it playing with our emotions?" Draco questions softly leaning down to capture Harry's emerald eyes with his own silver ones.  
     "Because that sequence was specifically meant for me, not you. I was the one who never had a family, I grew up alone and all i've ever wanted was to have a family and make sure that my childhood would never be repeated in my own children." Harry babbles gesturing wildly as the memories flash through his mind.  
      Catching one of Harry's wrists Draco smiles, "Calm down Harry, one day you will achieve those things. I believe these sequences are not to play with emotioins but rather to show us more." Draco muses rubbing the inside of Harry's wrist.  
      "Like what?" the Brunet asks his eyes flashing with anger.  
      "Love, I think they are trying to play matchmaker with us as the targets." Draco clarifies, "And I think I know who it is, but I can't be completely sure yet."  
      "Well then shall we continue?" Harry asks his breathing calming along with the fire that had been lighting his eyes up.  
       "I see no other option, especially as the fact that the barriers went back up as we passed them. We have to get to the end to exit once more." Draco explains as he touches the next statue.  
     Harry nods and his hand slowly moves to join Draco's. This sequence is brighter, a white glow seems to permiate the room as they find themselves laying on the bed. Draco is on top of Harry and is tickling him with an indulgent smile, "Teaches you to say that again, " He huffs laying back before pulling Harry closer and kissing him softly, "I love you"  
      When they get out of this sequence it is not Harry that is shaken, but rather Draco. Trying to hide how unsettled he feels, Draco turns to examine Harry's expresion. Harry has a soft smile on his face, clearly having enjoyed the last one in one way or another.  
       Moving onto the next and final one, Draco pauses, "This one will be the grand finale in one way or another, it will most likely be longer and deeper. Are you ready?" He asks the man who had captured his heart.  
      "Im ready, but really, Scared Malfoy?" Harry asks with a devious grin and a wild twinkle in his already bright eyes.  
       "Never," The Malfoy heir replies as he places his hand on the last statuette, this one of two figures twined around each other.  
      Harry twines his fingers through Draco's as he touches the figures as well a fond smile playing over his features.  
     Draco feels his eyes widen of their own volition as they are poured into the final sequence. This one is as Draco said bigger and better than the others.  
     He and Harry seem to be standing at their own wedding, saying their vows, and Draco can practically feel the sunlight on his skin, or was it the love in the air? The sequence then does something that the others never did, it changed.  
      In the second half of the event, Draco finds that Harry and himself are peeling their "wedding clothes" off each other and are stuck in a passionate embrace. Mouths are locked in an intense struggle, hands flying over sensitive heated flesh, and a myriad of sensual sounds are emerging from the couple edging toward the bed.  
      At this point they are both shoved out of the event, both men panting and unfocused on their surroundings as the last statue still was leaving an impression.  
      Harry recovers himself first and grabbing Draco's hand, drags both of them through the door at the end of the Hall and into the room they had been fighting to get into.  
      Inside the room they find several dressers surrounding the room, some beautiful and stunning art work.  
       Finally their attention is dragged to the center of the room where there is a gigantic bed built into the floor, covered in all sorts of silken pillows and covers.  
      When they hear laughter both men's attention is drawn to an alcove that they had previously overlooked off to the side of the room where there is a large soft looking couch. The problem is not the couch, but rather the fact that it is still occupied.  
       "Glad you two could make it, this little stunt took us months to put together. Especially knowing that it was you two that we were trying to containg, made this all the more enjoyable."  
      "How did you like our little future events, they were quite vivid weren't they? I believe that we will be altering that spell and selling it in our stores." The twins simultaniously mention with matching chesire cat grins.  
     "We won Harry, and you know it." one of them, George, Draco thinks says with a wink aimed at the brunet.  
     Draco smirks after seeing the expression on Harry's face, it seems that he is about to rain on their parade.  
      "I should have known that it was you two, and yes I was aware of what you've been trying to do for months. We weren't truly in a Prank War, I was simply lashing out at you for interfering where you weren't wanted. The truth is, we did not need your help. Draco and I, well we've both admitted to wanting something between us. So this whole stunt was irrelivant and actually you wasted your time." Harry explains quite brutally.  
     "I still think we achieved something, as you can't leave until you've indulged your darker selves." Fred explains with a wink and a grin.  
     "The problem is that we were probably going to do that without your interferance anyway before you had Hermione come get us." Draco says with a sardonic grin.  
    "So run along Fred George, I will expect to see all those involved in this tomorrow. You owe me, now get out." Harry tells them pointing to the door, "And if you have enough time to plan something like this maybe you should be trying to get your brother to propose to his girlfriend as they would much more fun for you to target." He says as he watches them prance out with their head held high.  
       "Oh one step ahead of you Harry, it's only a matter of time." Fred purrs walking out.  
      As soon as they are out of the room Draco pulls Harry into his arms, "I'll have to thank them for setting up the bedroom for us, but I'm done talking now I just want to show you how much better we can be than that watered down wedding night event." Draco purrs nipping on Harry's earlobe, "All you have to say is yes."  
      Harry pauses as Draco continues to play with his neck and ear, causing the brunet to shiver and squirm. Harry thinks for a moment before shaking his head to clear his self depreciating thoughts, "Yes, I want that and much much more." Harry purrs back before leaning over to capture Draco's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that this ended kind of abruptly but I've always liked to write the smut (yes I am planning on writing it!) on a seperate chapter so if people want to skip it they very well can and it won't affect the plot. I do write some kinky smut so if you only like vanilla I would suggest skipping the next chapter. Please comment!! Also I'm so sorry about how long this took to update but this is my longest and ( in my opinion hardest chapter to write yet). The next chapter should be out very soon but as it is only smut won't be too long. Happy Holiday's everyone!! Happy Drarry days to you all!


	12. A Little Physical Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally only sex, so if you don't want to read then skip. This chapter is not really necessary to the plot.

All bets were off it seemed, as soon as Harry gave his consent. as he found himself pressed against the door getting thoroughly snogged, even as they could still hear the twins closing the door to the other end of the Hallway.

Feeling his own blood starting to ignite Harry finds himself kissing back just as fiercely, their lips almost mashing together at the intensity of the building desire.

When Draco finally pulls away Harry gazes carefully into the other man's eyes. He notices many different facets in those silver eyes; lust, intensity, passion, love, wildness, gentleness, uncertainty, but mostly satisfaction, and victory.

Leaning forward with his own satisfied smile to catch Draco in another kiss, Harry notices the other man shaking his head.

"Not so fast, I-I want to savor this. I don't want to rush our first time." He explains with uncharacteristic emotion showing in his eyes, stroking his hand along the side of Harry's face.

"I guess that makes sense." Harry admits with a small nod, blushing softly.

"But that in no way means that I'm going to stop, I just want to take my time to savor ever delicious inch of you." Draco breathes out kissing over Harry's face, before capturing his lower lip between his teeth gently.

Harry smiles and allows the blonde to pull him toward the large bed in the middle of the room, "I have a question for you. You aren't a virgin are you?" Draco asks laying on the low bed and pulling Harry with him.

"I'm not, but then again I'm not exactly knowledgable in being with men." Harry mentions with a dark blush, " I've only slept with two people in my life; Fay Dunbar, and a man called Kevin." Harry finishes, feeling more comfortable with Draco than even he could have imagined.

Draco simply nods, obviously not bothered by the answer before pulling Harry into a slower, softer kiss.

Harry allows the other man entrance to his mouth as soon as he is silently asked, loving the way Draco takes the kiss to sweeter softer heights with each movement.

Once again the kiss ends with the blond pulling away, though this time he didn't cease contact. Draco slowly slid his hands under Harry's robes pushing them back off his shoulders before slipping his fingers under the shirt he wore under the robes.

Harry thoroughly enjoyed the soft teasing caresses Draco employed as he slowly worked his shirt off. Shifting, Harry tries to speed up the process but it seemed the blond man was serious about taking things slow.

"You're probably wondering why I'm taking my time." Draco mentions with a secretive smile waiting for any sort of confirmation.

When he gets an enthusiastic nod he chuckles and continues, " I've been wanting you for so long that it would feel anticlimactic if it was simply over in a few minutes. I want our first time to be intense and slowly build to an intensity that will leave you screaming." He purrs, softly tossing the shirt across the room. "Being as selfish as I am, I want you to remember this, remember me making love to you and knowing that it will always be this intense this passionate. I'm not saying I wouldn't enjoy a fast passionate fuck, I would. I just want this time to show you how much I enjoy every piece of your body, and the emotions I feel for you." He continues kissing softly over Harry's now bare chest.  
Harry shivers softly with a smile curling the corners of his lips, though Draco's actions feel good, the shivers are actually a response to not only his emotions but the ones that are being conveyed by his new lover.

As Draco smirks, Harry quickly starts undressing the other man with an impressive amount of efficiently. He quickly reduces Draco down to just his lower half being covered as well.

Through Harry undressing him, Draco was showing the brunet his amusement by nipping, sucking, licking, and kissing at any expanse of skin that he can reach.

When Draco soundly nips at a sensitive stretch of skin, Harry arches and gasps softly breath coming out in ragged pants.

"I love just how expressive you are." Draco growls into Harry's ear, moving up to capture his lips once more.

As he thoroughly enjoy's Harry's mouth to his own leisure, Draco slowly starts to remove the rest of his love's clothing. Shoes, socks, and pants come off quickly and are quickly dispached across the room carelessly.

Once Harry is left in only his briefs he pushes Draco back onto the bed, pinning the blond down he pulls off more clothing leaving Him in just his boxers (silk of course).

Draco allows himself to be undressed, gazing at up at Harry with dark hooded eyes, before moving once again.

Draco erupts into action, flipping Harry underneath him and pinning him down with a hard passionate kiss, mapping his new lover's mouth.

Harry smirks enjoying himself as he trails his hands over Draco's abdomen in thoughtless appreciation.

Casting a wordless summoning Draco calls his wand over to him, muttering a soft charm that sounds like, "Incarcerous" Harry's suspicions are proven as he finds his hand being tied to the base of one of the rails along the top of the bed.

Draco stops, waiting to see Harry's reaction to this new developement before continuing, never wanting to make the other man uncomfortable.

With a soft smile Draco answers the silent question shining in those emerald eyes, "I want to pamper you, but you make it a little hard when you try to reciprocate." He explains trailing his lips up the younger man's stomach.

The darker man nods slightly once, willing to trust Draco, even as his body starts to positively react to this "pampering."

Using his hands and tongue Draco more than proves his affection for Harry's skin in a sensual massage that only causes him to become even more excited for the next steps. As Draco lathers attention on his skin Harry notices that he seems to be avoiding all the skin that is still covered by his briefs.

This doesn't last long as once he is completely sure he hasn't missed anything, Draco dips his head to kiss down Harry's stomach before reaching the waistband of the infernal breifs.

Smirking up at Harry, who's attention is solely on the blonde, he gently takes the waistband between his teeth and slowly starts to work it down and off of their owner.

Harry shivers with desire, almost wishing that Draco would hurry his arse up, but also loving this slow sweet torture.

Once the briefs are across the room Draco moves back up again, his smirk ever wider as he sees that Harry is already fully aroused, only to lick the tip.

The brunet writhes at the first direct touch to his member, a strangled groan being dragged out of the depths of his throat.

Draco quickly moves forward and envelopes Harry's length in his mouth, taking as much as he can before slowly starting to bob his head. As the blond bobs his head he slowly takes more and more of Harry's member into his throat. Draco is secretly pleased that his lover is decently endowed, knowing that though this time he is topping, he would be thoroughly happy if they were to switch positions.

Harry is in true bliss, the soft silky feel of Draco's mouth making it very hard to concentrate on, well anything. Soft sounds of approval and pleasure pour out of his mouth as Draco sucks him off.

As Draco bobs once more, this time he swallows and wraps his tongue around as much as he can, trying to drag even louder and more frequent sounds from the dark haired man.

He accomplished his wish as Harry arches up pulling against the binding's and cries out softly, causing Draco to deep throat him once again.

"I-I'm close.." Harry is able to gasp out as Draco pulls back once more. With a nod Draco continues a tad longer before pulling back.

"Draco….!" Harry moans out in objection. His voice holding a whine for a moment before he finds Draco's mouth on his once more,his hands once again free to travel.

Kissing the blond back Harry feels, rather than sees, the blond conjure something into his hand. Glancing down Harry sees that Draco is holding a bottle of lube.

Gently parting Harry's legs Draco silently waits for approval once more, coating his fingers with the lube.

When Harry nods Draco slowly circles his entrance before slowly pushing first one finger in. Draco slowly goes about preparing the dark haired man while kissing and sucking on his neck to help relieve any nervousness and tension.

Once he has three fingers in Draco finally is able to find Harry's prostate, shown by the loud moan and the sudden tightness around his fingers.

Smirking, Draco quickly removes his fingers dragging a ragged whine from his dark haired beauty, "You have no idea how sexy that sounds." He purrs out, his voice at least an octave lower.

"Hurry the hell up and I might make more sounds like that." Harry pants out with a slight whine to his voice.

"So impatient, I'll have to show you the finer point on waiting, but not today." Draco says softly, removing his boxers and tossing them off the bed to who knows where.

Draco, takes his time pushing in not wanting to unintensionally injure the man he'd come to love. Once he is fully inside he slowly starts to massage Harry's thighs as the dark haired man gets accustomed to Draco.

Harry feels full, panting he gets used to the feeling and gives a moan as he unintensionally shifts on Draco's length.

Moving again he nods, now sure that if Draco were to move he'd feel pleasure rather than discomfort.

With a small sigh Draco starts to move. Pulling in and out slowly he tries to find the spot that would set Harry's world on fire.

With a startled moan he grins, having found the prostate once more. With every thrust he pushes in at an angle and pulls back rubbing and pushing against Harry's prostate.

Harry feels like his blood is on fire, the white hot pleasure coursing through him with every steady controlled thrust that Draco makes.

"Draco!" Harry calls out for the second time clenching as he once again feels his prostate being hit. Smirking in satisfaction as he finally hears Draco's control break, a ragged moan falling past the blond's lips.

Soon their bodies start moving in sync, pushing and pulling. Grunts, moans, and panting filling the air in a cacophony of pleasure.

With a particularily precise thrust Harry finds himself teetering on the edge of orgasm, his end so close it is almost visible.

"I'm close!" He moans out hard, his vision not quite cooperating with his current pleasure level.

"So am I…" Draco grunts out pushing hard into Harry's prostate once more as he pumps the dark haired man's member.

With this Harry teeters over the edge with a silent scream at the white hot orgasm that tears through him. Draco follows hot on his heels, unable to hold back as Harry's silky muscles clench him.

Thrusting a few more times, Draco rides out their orgasms. Then they collapse around each other in an exhausted but satisfied bundle.

Cuddling up to each other Draco pulls out and casts some quick charms to take care of their mess, also releasing Harry from his bonds in the process. The blonde captures his new lovers wrists and presses soft kissing to the chafing on each, before murming a healing charm. 

"That was bloody brilliant," Harry pants out kissing affectionately along the other man's jaw.

"It was, how did we hold out for as long as we did if that was the end result?" Draco mutters twining his hand absentmindedly through Harry's dark curls.

"Sheer stubornness." Was the stalwart answer of his counterpart, "But I don't think even we are stubborn enough to keep from doing THAT again." He murmers quietly, brushing his lips over Draco's collar bone as he curls up even closer.

"You're probably right," Draco murmers back gently kissing Harry's forehead.

That happens to be the end of the conversation as Draco looks down to see that the other man tucked against his chest had fallen asleep. With a sleepy smile, Draco allows himself to follow thinking, 'This is the perfect end to a perfect day, and may there be many more to follow.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this! To be honest this is my first time writing smut alone, and I hope I did it justice. Please comment!!! Draco and Harry are now officially in a relationship and will now act as such, even as the plot moves along. Happy Holidays everyone, In a few chapters I will be doing a Christmas time scene or two so I appologize that it wasn't at actual christmas time. I really would like to hear any comments you have on this chapter, please?!! THis story is all completely planned out, so it should be done in the next few weeks, thanks for reading this far! Have an awesome day!


	13. Discussing the past, present, and future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the aftermath of all that yummy smut! Also a few of the political aspects are tossed in.

Harry: Room of Requirements

Harry slowly awoke feeling happy, safe, and loved for the first time in nearly…… well ever. Slowly he allows his eyes to open, only to find silver eyes watching him with interest.

"Good morning," Draco says leaning down to kiss Harry softly, "You have no idea how happy it makes me to wake up next to you." The blond admits with a small nervous smile.

"It makes me extremely happy, too." Harry whispers softly stoking his fingertips across the edge of Draco's jawline.

"So, I wanted to talk about how things will go on between us from now on." He mentions fidgeting a little.

"Well, I think that we are officially in a relationship now. Do you agree?" Harry asks, continuing when he gets a nod from his blond lover ",That means that we will both need to trust the other, and I think a good way to do that is to share our pasts."

With those words Harry pauses, hoping that his little idea isn't met with a trademark Malfoy sneer and hurtful words.

The brunet man is instead surprised when Draco nods, "I agree, if you would like I could start?" Draco offers with a soft smile.

Harry nods meekly allowing Draco to start his tale, "I'm not exactly sure how to start my story, I suppose the best place would be the day that my father showed me our family tree. Now you have to realize that though my parents love me, it wasn't until later in my life that they got their priorities in line.

In many pureblood households, children are used as a sort of fucked up currency. Their lives are bartered and traded until every little detail is chosen, and only a few things can destroy those bindings. My story starts when I was 7, and it was then that I realized just how much my life was not my own.

I remember my father coming into my room telling me that he wanted to show me something, it was really rare when I even saw my father as I was raised by my mother and the house elves, so I was extremely excited. He took me into one of the family parlors in Malfoy Manor that is rarely used and had me sit down in the fire as he started a lecture.

As a Pureblood heir I knew, even at that age, some of the responsibilities that would be expected of me; So it was not unusual that he was going on a tangent about responsibilities, but this time he seemed to be going more in depth. My father took a pause to bring my attention to the family tree in the parlor, and it was then that I realized that there was already a name linked to mine on the tree. On a family tree names are only linked for one of three reasons: parent to child, siblings, and spouses. The line linked to mine was not a solid line and it was that of a spouse, definitely not the best way to find out that you were betrothed." Draco says the last part with a bitter laugh.

"That's awful." Harry says softly, "What happened?" He asks softly.

"Give me a second and I'll get to that." Draco teases, tapping Harry's nose with a fingertip and an indulgent smile, "When I asked my father about it he explained that all of my friends and family were truly only slaves to their families good names and continuation. He told me 'Draco, one day you will be Lord Malfoy and there will be many things you will have to sacrifice for our family.' I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised but I was young. Well when I started school my father gave me a list, I am being serious a physical list, of all the things he wanted me to accomplish that year.

"I suppose that when I started school that was when I realized that my father really didn't care about me beyond the "family," and that my mother would not argue the matter. So I guess my childhood was me trying to be as good as I possibly could for the good of the family to try and get my father to love me. Even though I don't agree with my parent's decisions I still care for them and know that they were trying to do their best and some things were good, like I never wanted for anything. I know that probably sounds pretty pathetic.…" He goes silent, shocked, after he gets a solid punch on the chest from Harry.

"That is in no way pathetic! You were young and far too much was put on your shoulders! So…. What happened with the betrothal?" Harry asks softly his eyes wide.

"Thanks for that…. As for the betrothal, when my family was branded as Death Eaters the other family backed out. They had somehow managed to be nuetral in the war and didn't want to be associated with any bad press. It made my life a lot easier though." Draco mentions with a smile.

"I think I see, you were the kid who felt unloved and so you fought for your father's approval. You were a prat because of it." Harry summed up with a teasing smile.

"Git! Don't say it like that, now I sound really pathetic…." Draco exclaims, flushing.

"I'm only kidding, though you were a prat when you were young. I don't think that your behavior was unjustified. I do have one more question…. What happened to you during the war? I only know bits and pieces." Harry asks softly, running a hand through Draco's silky hair.

Draco sighs and nods, "It's to be expected that you would want to know," Is all he says before launching into what it was like living with psychopathic murderer's. Once he finishes he smiles weakly and turns his full attention onto Harry, "What about you? What was your childhood like?" He asks curiously but also no longer wanting to talk about his own darkest moment's.

"Unfortunately my story is going to take a little longer to explain properly, but you must promise that you will let me finish before saying anything…. I'm not exactly sure that I would be able to finish the story if I got interupted." Harry explains with a soft smile as he kisses his blond.

"Alright, but I hold the right to explode after you're finished." Draco holds stubbornly.

"That I can agree to, let me see where to start…..?" Harry muses, thinking through his memories in quick succession.

"I'll start from the begininning when my parents died so you know the whole story." With that Harry launches into a detailed account about what he learned about his parent's death, Severus Snape's part in the story, and even the fight between Peter Pettigrew and Sirius.

"After that I was taken by Hagrid and Dumbledore to be placed in a home with my mothers sister. My Aunt Petunia, though a very narrow minded woman, was never mean. No the mean one was her husband Vernon, who taught my cousin Dudley. The easiest way to explain how they though of me was that I was a freak.

"Growing up I did strange things, like all magical children, but unlike most when I did them I was punished. I didn't even understand that I was the one doing all these mystical things, so no ammount of punishment would get me to stop…. They used to lock me in my room, well less of a room and more of a cupboard under the stairs, for days on end. A lot of times when I was locked away I would not get much if any food or water. I was raised cooking, cleaning, and all around doing things that in the wizarding world are mostly done by magic or house elves.

"They weren't really physically abusive, my cousin would bully me a little when I wasn't at that place, and my uncle would shove me around…. Okay, so they were a little physically abusive but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. No more than a few broken bones, scrapes, and bruises." Harry tries to explain, running a hand through his already messy hair nervously.

When he still didn't get interupted by Draco (Who he still would not make eye contact with) Harry decided to continue. Harry then explained how he got his Hogwart's letter and his realization that he wasn't a freak but rather a wizard.

Harry also went on to explain some of the things that happened to him in his years at Hogwarts, actively trying not to sob at some. When he finally got around to talking about the end of the war he felt Draco tense up next to him, having only heard some of this before. Harry finally ended by explaining all the information that he got from Snape's memories.

"So, I guess that's kind of all…. Sorry I took so long to explain..." He says ducking his head apologetically. He was shocked silent when he was simply pulled into Draco's arms.

"I'm so sorry that all of that happened, if I knew more about the muggle world I don't believe your relatives would live very much longer..." He growls out his anger almost tangible in the air.

"How can someone so light like you have been put through such awful things in your life?" He questions rhetorically, running his fingers gently through Harry's raven locks.

Harry simply shrugs no longer wanting to talk about it, but also relieved to have gotten all of that off his chest allowing Draco to cuddle him.

"It made it easier to talk to you, because while we know each other's pasts we didn't know enough.… if you get what I mean?" Harry mumbles into the larger man's shoulder, curling closer.

"I know exactly what you mean." Draco responds and with that they go silent, comforting each other by being there and caring touches.

* * *

  
Draco: Room of Requirements

After awhile of simply being there for one another both Draco and Harry decide that enough time has been spent on the darkness of their pasts and now it's time to move onto a lighter future.

So with a groan Draco leans over to grab a wand and cast a tempus charm, to check the time. It isn't until he looks down at the unfamiliar feeling in his hand that Draco realizes that he isn't holding his own wand, but rather Harry's.

"That isn't possible," He whispers looking down at the other man's wand.

"What isn't possible?" Harry asks glancing over at Draco, while propping himself up on his elbows with a surprising amount of grace.

"I just used your wand to cast a charm, and it worked perfectly." He says obviously very shocked by this random developement.

"That isn't that strange. I used Hermione's wand for awhile after my own broke. Also I did conqure your old wand, that might be part of it." Harry mentions shrugging it off.

Draco smiles at him, his expression skeptical, "Yes, but unless you have conquered that specific wand it should not work as perfectly as it did….."

Harry reaches over, rolling his eyes, and grabs Draco's wand, "Expecto Patronum." Harry calls out doing the wand motion.

Turning his attention back to Draco, he watches the other man's expression morph as he sees the shape that emerged from his wand.

"A tiger? I though your patronus was a stag?" Draco questions as the shadowy animal comes to curl around Draco.

"It was…" Harry mentions blushing.

"Are you saying….? That's extremely rare, even in wizarding relationships." He whispers softly, "Wait, how did you know that had to do with me?" The blond questions kissing both of Harry's warm cheeks.

"Well I did catch you shifting back from your animagus form at the begininng of the school year." Harry admits with a small smile.

"Has it been like this that long?" He asks gesturing to the silver tiger in question.

"Yes." Is the simple response.

Draco smirks softly, obviously satisfied in this new startling revolution.

"Prat, you are far too pleased over this. I had to give up my lovely stag for an overglorified feline creature." Harry whines softly, hiding his smile.

"Overglorified feline creature!" Draco splutters out, "A tiger is the king of all that it sees, they are also extremely territorial as you would do well to remember." Draco mentions with an almost preditory smile.

Harry laughs softly, "Your moods switch so quickly I don't know whether to be terrified or fascinated."

"I would suggest the latter, as you will be stuck with me for the rest of your life." Draco explains simply, "Now I suggest we get going so we can deal with this inconvenience that is Umbridge." He says decisively.

Harry only chuckles, knowing better than to argue pure fact (or so the Malfoy heir believes) and allows Draco to pull him off the bed.

* * *

  
Hermione: Her quarters Hogwarts

"What do you mean that Harry knew all along?" She asks calmly, even though her interior emotions definitely did not match.

"He did know, and he told us that he expect to speak to all those who were involved." George explains while his brother shrugs.

"So I'm assuming that is why my presense was required." McGonagall mentions softly, her eyes squinted on the twins, "I thought you were better than this, I can honestly say I'm disappointed boys."

"We are disappointed as well, it seems we underestimated Harry and his former Auror tendencies, Isn't that right Forge?" Fred replies, while his brother responds with a solemn nod.

"So why am I here?" Ron asks from his position next to Hermione at the table.

"He might suspect that you helped." George explains with a shrug.

The whole room, minus McGonagall, seems to jump at the confident knocking on the door. Which Hermions rises to answer at a smile at the squirming twins.

She nearly laughs as she hears Fred turn and whisper to George, "I wonder how pissed he is? I really don't want to relive the experience of a period ever again……" He says with fear and a shudder.

As soon as she schooled her expression she opens the door to find Harry and Draco standing at her door. It's quite obvious that Draco was the one to dress Harry as he is wearing a dark green sweater with black slacks and nice black robes. Draco is wearing something rather casual for him, almost matching Harry but with a grey sweater instead.

Hermione is unable to hold back her laughter this time, "You….. even…. were able to dress him… I couldn't even… do that." She is able to choke out past the laughter.

Draco looks rather pleased with himself as Harry starts shooting the both of them dirty looks, obviously not sure who he should be more irritated.

That conundrum is solved as the twins join in on the laughter at the sight of Harry, but unlike the others their laughter is quickly ceases. Since as soon as Harry saw them his scowl shifted into a sadistic grin.

As Hermione wipes tears from her eyes, she steps aside to allow the men to pass her and head into the room. Turning to take her seat once more she notices that the twins have taken the farthest seats from Harry, who is slowly inching closer with amusement shining in his eyes.

Draco follows this for a moment before nudging the dark haired man and starting to speak, "So it seems that all of you were involved in the plot to get me and Harry together. McGonagall I'm guessing that you gave the twins access to supplies, the school, and helped them get us into position." He summarizes, to which the headmistress gives a nod.

"Hermione, you had the same goal before they approached you, but they you helped them charm the dream sequences onto the statues, and get us into position." Harry surmises with a smile.

Draco turns toward the twins, "The part you two played is fairly obvious." Draco mentions raising a brow at the matching grins they gave him.

"Ron, you worked with the twins on the barrier charms so that even an aurors spells could not pass through them. Let me guess, you tied them to the wards on the castle." Harry mentions glancing between all three Weasley's, who all nod in turn.

"Alright, I will say this once. I will not get revenge for this because I know that I was being bloody thick, but this time I was doing it purposefully." Harry says forcefull, almost pouting.

Hermione smiles from her vantage point as some of her best friends unfold this amusing scene before her eyes. She almost erupts into laughter again as she sees the tension visibly fade from the twins.

"This meeting is not actually to lecture or fight over your inept matchmaking. Rather it is to discuss and ask for help in containging this problem with Umbridge." Harry mentions softly.

"We have decided to attack the ministry through the prophet and bad press for now. So if there is any way you can help in doing that, it would be great. Me and Draco are meeting with Xenophillius Lovegood to give an article to start that." Harry explains.

"I have several contacts in the ministry and prophet." Minerva mentions quietly before rising and exiting the room.

"We get tons of traffic through the store-" Fred starts

"So we can go about word of mouth and the reporters who occasionally roll through." George finishes..

"I think that I will contact a reptorter I went to school with," Hermione mentions thinking intensely on what she could add.

"I can keep an ear out for any news that comes my way." Ron mentions softly taking his girlfriends hand.

"I will also be contacting some people, as will Harry. We should be getting more information soon, and that will give us more of an idea of what to do." Draco mentions, as he takes Harry's hand and drags him out of the room with him. Harry yelling a thank you behind himself.

The twins leave quickly after discussing ministry takeovers and whether Draco or Harry would be a better minister of magic.

Soon enough it is just Ron and Hermione in her little kitchen, "They seem to be good for each other." She muses with a small smile.

"They do, but it's still odd to think of Harry dating the ferret. I know you've spent time gettting me used to the idea but I almost didn't believe it was possible." Ron explains shaking his head, "I suppose I'm just glad that Harry is happy, he hasn't been since he broke up with Ginny and that was some time ago."

Hermione nods, "I think he needs someone to coddle him but not for his fame but rather his personality. He deserves someone to love him for him. I'm just wondering how Draco's family is going to take it."

"We will have to wait and see I suppose." Ron mentions with a smile, which is quickly turning into a grin.

"Why Professor, it seems we have some free time" He mentions deviously.

"So it does," Hermione responds with a loving smile.

* * *

 

Draco: Hogwarts

Draco and Harry were currently walking down the hall towards Luna's rooms when Draco stops to look at the smaller man.

"I was hoping you would accompany me to Malfoy Manor for our families Christmas party, and for tea with my parents afterward." Draco mentions casually, though his body is anything but casual. Draco's shoulders are tense, and he is subconsciously fiddling his his hands.

"I would love to." Harry answers softly gently kissing Draco.

"You would?" The blond asks dumbfounded.

"Of course, It's important to you so it would be my pleasure." Harry says with a smile.

"Thank you, I know it might not be easy with your history at the Manor." Draco mentions, examining Harry's reaction.

"I've been through worse, and I wouldn't doubt your mother has already redecorated." Harry mentions with a smile.

"Actually she has, but I suppose that's unsurprising. Well, thank you if you would like I can get your costume for you?" Draco supplies with a smile

"Costume?" Harry questions softly as they come to a stop outside Luna's rooms and Harry knocks on the door.

"Oh did I forget to mention? All of my families Christmas parties are Mascarade Balls." Draco mentions winking as he opens the door for a now glaring Harry Potter, after hearing an airy 'come in' of course.

Inside is a set of rooms similar to the other suites, except for some of the decor, but it's would almost be shocking if Luna had a completely normal set of rooms.

Inside they find the eccentric father and daughter in what seems to be debate about the migration pattens of Willering Canterbursts. Well arguement is a loose term, as neither seemed rather motivated by the opposition an both kept speaking in the dreamy voices that have only been found to exist in the Lovegood family.

"Oh Hullo Harry, strange to find you here." Luna mentions with a small dazed smile.

"You told me to come….?" Harry responds, glancing at Draco and shrugging.

"So I did, it seems you took my advice to be happy." She mentions with a waving motion to the blonde next to him.

"Errr… Yes, I did." He says with a nod and once again, another shrug.

"Fabulous," Xenophillius starts, "Let us get started before the Nargles come to daze your brains once more." He says clapping and pulling out some pen and paper.

They quickly and concisely state their story to Luna's father, only occasionally being asked about what strange creatures were on the scene at what time.

When they are done Luna's father nods and thanks them for their time, looking clearer than Harry had seen him in a long time.

He tells them that the article will be posted in the new Christmas article coming out in the following week, and that he will send them each a copy.

With some stilted goodbye's, and dreamy well wishes for the holidays. Harry and Draco are practically thrown out, only to hear the Lovegood's furiously discussing how to go about the article.

"I would like to inform you that I fully believe that all of your friends are completely insane." Draco mentions as they walk back towards their rooms.

"I would like to refute that, but as I've met my friends I really can't argue that point. The most normal one is Ron." Harry mentions with a shrug.

"And he is still pretty strange, " Draco supplies with a small smile as they reach Harry's rooms once again.

"If you would like to come in, we have two options of what to do. One, wizards chess or Two, snogging." He finishes with a grin opening the door.

"Oh I wonder which I would rather," Draco responds shutting the door behind him with a small chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like it??? I know that this isn't the best chapter but it does continue the plot. Please someone, anyone comment! I've felt sooo lonely! JK you don't have to comment, but I would love to hear how everyone is feeling about the story! I'd also like to thank all those people who have taken the time to kudo! Have an awesome day! P.S. the next chapter will be set on Christmas day.


	14. Christmas Adventures in the life of Drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is both Christmas and Boxing day. They learn some new facts, meet some old fan favorites, and having a huge amount of fun and stress.

Harry: Christmas Morning

Harry is woken up by a rather nice dream, by an annoyingly insistent knocking coming from his front door.

"Harry! If you do not get out of bed this second, I will hide all of your Christmas presents all over the castle!" He hears Draco yell, sounding quite irritated himself.

"Annoying Prat! I'm up, and i'll be out in a few minutes!" Harry yells back, darting out to open the door for Draco, "If you would like to make yourself useful, tea is needed."

Draco chuckles and walks past the half- asleep brunette wizard, "Fine I'll make tea, but if you don't hurry I might accidently put clove in it."

Harry makes a face, "Uggh, I simply cannot understand your insistance that clove belongs in tea." Harry mentions, shaking his head and quickly walking back into his bedroom.

Harry smirks as he smells mint tea coming from the kitchen.

After slipping into some comfortable but stylish clothing, Harry slips back out into the living room of his apartment.

"There's been something I've been meaning to ask you, and I know that it's strange that I didn't ask earlier." Draco mentions rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"What is it?" Harry asks taking his tea and seating himself across the table from the blond man.

"Well, where are your glasses? Not that you don't look good without them or anything, but you used to wear them all the time."

Harry chuckles despite not wanting to, "I have not worn glasses in well….. a year or more. After the war I decided to go see a doctor and make sure that my health was up to date, especially as I was an Auror at the time. When I was there the doctor told me several things; One, my glasses were the wrong perscription anyway and two, they had a spell that could fix my vision. So I got my vision fixed and haven't looked back on those ratty glasses since." Harry explains with a fond smile.

"Did it honesly take you until now to realize I no longer wore glasses?" Harry questions, obviously amused.

"No, at first I saw that there was something off about your appearance and then I didn't know how to ask and then I just kept forgetting to do so." Draco explains dismissivly.

"Well since I answered your question, you have to answer one for me. What was up with your hair style when you were younger?" Harry asks leaning forward curiously.

Draco laughs, "Oh that, when I was young I met this pureblood lord that my father really respected. So naturally I tried to mimic the man, all the way down to the hair." He explains his cheeks tinged pink.

Harry nods before jerking, "Did you say presents? It's Christmas!" He yells standing up.

"So it is, and we are due to the teachers common room in a few minutes." Draco mentions casting a tempus, while grinning at Harry's obvious excitement.

"Ummm…. So…. I didn't give my gift for you to the house elves to put with your other ones... " Harry mentions softly.

Draco moves closer peering into those entrancing emerald eyes, "Why exactly would that be?"

Harry meets Draco's silver eyes with a shy smile, "Well, I wanted to give it to you privately after you had already recieved all your other ones."

"Well then it's a good thing I did the same thing." Draco admits softly leaning down to kiss Harry.

Harry leaned up into the kiss, loving the way Draco felt and tasted. After a few seconds of snogging, Harry pulled away with a dazed smile.

"I hope I can always affect you like that." Draco admits brushing a fingertip along Harry's jawline with a small smile.

Harry blushes softly before avoiding the subject, "Lets go." He says with a tight voice.

Draco takes Harry's hand and smiles, leading him out of his rooms and down the hall into the staff comon room.

When they arrive most of the staff is already there and is currently going about exchanging gifts. Hermione is flitting from one proffessor to another, with well wishes.

When they are noticed they get smirks from McGonagall, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and surprisingly most of the other teachers in the room after their clasped hands are noticed.

Draco just smirks back and pulls Harry closer, who just rolls his eyes but smiles as well.

In the corner of the room nearest the christmas tree Harry and Draco find two piles of presents bearing their names on them.

Though Harry's is considerably smaller than Draco's he smiles like the world was handed to him on a platter as he gently moves all of the nicely wrapped packages to a nearby chair.

Draco smiles and does the same, starting to open his as he watches Harry out of the corner of his eye.

Harry gets a lot of things like; books, quillls, and sweet food items. Though his widest most dazzling smile doesnt appear until he pull out what could have been the most ugly jumper he'd ever seen, if he hadn't have seen Ronalds maroon one during their hogwarts days.

"What is that?" He asks peering curiously at the article of clothing over Harry's shoulder.

"Oh this? This is a Weasley jumper, Ron's mum knits them for everyone every year though they do tend to change slightly depending on what is happening in your life.

"As you can see she is incorporating me becoming a teacher with the ink and quils as well as a waving wand." He mentions gesturing to the dark green jumper.

"Why green though? You are a gryffindor." Draco points out curiously.

"Well there is two possible reasons for that. One, she has always thought I looked better in green. Two, someone has already spilled about us being a couple to her." He explains with an almost predatory grin.

"If the second is true then you should expect your very own jumper." He says starting to search through the pile of Draco's unopened presents.

Once that sinks in Draco hurriedly starts digging through as well, imagining his mother's expression if she ever saw a jumper like that.

When they get to the bottom of the pile Draco heaves a sigh of relief, but it catches halfway out as he catches the expression on Harry's face.

His boyfriends eyes are practically glowing in malicious glee as he locks gazes with Draco, holding out a medium sized non-descript package with a card pinned to the top.

On the top of the card his name is scrawled in a curvy elegant script, beneath a crossed out word that looks suspiciously like ferret in a different handwritting.

Carefully opening the card with dread, he finds that it is the nicer version of the Howler reading itself out loud, but not humiliating the reader as much.

Draco Lucious Malfoy,  
I must admit to being very disappointed in you. You see, ever since I met Harry at the train station in his first year I have felt like he was another son to me. I am disappointed by the fact that you have yet to come introduce yourself to his adoptive family. As such I expect to see you at the burrow tomorrow for boxing day, you may accompany Harry as he always attends either Christmas or Boxing day.  
If you doubt my sincerity in wanting you there tomorrow you will find that this is a polite reminder comparitively to what it will escalate to. I know you are a smart boy from what my children have explained, so I will see you tomorrow. If you need any encouragement, I have been invited to tea on Sunday by Andromeda and your mother as she wants to get to know her sons, boyfriends family.

Molly Weasley,  
Just hoping to welcome you to the family.

P.S. Harry, I am aware that you must be getting much amusement from Draco's emotional state at this letter. Before you get too smug I would like to remind you that we are to be having a conversation. Which will be about all of the things that you have conveniently been leaving out of your letters, that has somehow come to my attention through Ron and Hermione's corisponence's and not your own. Merry Christmas!

Draco looks up to see the amusement slowly draining out of Harry's face as he takes in the last few paragraphs of the letter, looking at each other their expressions almost match, horror only subdued by the amusement on the other's behalf.

Draco's expression quickly turns to a glare as Ron bursts into laughter, it seems that he had arrived not much before the opening of the letter.

"You two are so screwed when Mum get's ahold of you, she only sends those when she is warning someone." Ron cautions, his words mostly for Draco as Harry was more than informed on this particular trait of Molly Weasley.

Before Harry can respond, Kretcher pops into existance in front of him carrying two small parcels both with attatched cards.

"These are for Master Harry, it was told to Kretcher that this one not opened in front of company." He says handing him one ornately wrapped present, then another less ornate but equally happily accepted.

"Thank you Kretcher, you may go and make sure that you choose something you want for Christmas." Harry sugests with a kind smile, the elf apparating away with a squeal and pop.

Looking down at the two parcels, Harry sets them aside and returns to unwrapping the rest of his presents.

Draco silently does the same, glancing at his love occasionally before pausing in his motion and sitting up.

Bending around Harry, Draco pulls a small silver package out of the pile and hands it to Harry.

"What is this?" The emerald eyed man asks, eyeing it with interest.

"I suspect that is from my mother, well my parents but my mother most likely picked it." Draco says with a small smile.

Slowly opening the beautifully wrapped present he finds a box, opening it he looks on in confusion.

"What is it?" He asks looking at Draco, his eyes filled with confusion.

Turning the box, Draco feels his eyes inadvertantly widen, "My mother is obviously excited about me dating you. I've never seen her spend this much time on a gift for someone outside of our family. this is a seer mirror.

"Seer mirrors actually have little to do with the future or past, but rather the lost things. This glass will show you some of the happiest moments in the lives of those you have loved and lost. Look." He explains pointing as the scene shifts to Harry's parents wedding.

The mirror was inserted into a band, similar to a watch.

Harry just stares at it, unable to find any words to explain how touched he is by the present.

After a moment of looking over some of the scenes, "I will have to thank them both for this amazingly thoughtful gift."

"It's almost better than what I got you… " Draco pouts softly, continuing to open his presents as he thumbs the matching jumper to Harry's ( though his has potions vials and cauldrons)

"I'm sure I'll love yours." Harry mentions laughing as he bumps the older pouting man.

"You're right, you will." Draco says, his ego returned.

Harry rolls his eyes as he opens his last gift, besides the two brought by Kretcher.

Turning to the two last gifts Harry grabs the one that Kretcher didn't say not to open and pull the card out to read.

Harry,  
I hope that this Christmas finds you well and happy. I just wanted to wish a Happy Holidays and extend an invitation to join me, ted, and teddy for tea this afternoon. I'm aware that you will be attending my sister Narcissa's ball so I promise not to keep you long but I know we would all like to see you. Also, I would like you to bring my nephew with you if my sisters tales of the two of you dating are true. Simply send your answer with Kretcher, as I know you still have not gotten an owl.

Andromeda Tonks

P.S. Teddy wants me to tell you that he misses you and prongs.

 

Harry smiles and hands the letter to Draco to read, as he pulls open the gift. Inside he finds a photo album filled with all of Lupins old photo's from before Harry was born, several pictures of him and Tonks, and several more of Teddy filling the small sepia colored book.

Harry quickly sniffs, banishing all his tears as he sees his parents, lupin, tonks, sirius, and his darling godson smiling up at him from the pages.

"Do you want to go?" Draco asks with a gentle smile from beside him.

"I think it would do me good, and we can get the scrolls from Teddy while we are there. Plus it's not very often that I get to play with my godson." He says with a fond smile.

"Godson?" Draco asks, turning his attention more firmly on Harry.

"I'm guessing no one told you, I'm Teddy Lupins godfather. When the war ended I was too young to take a child so Andromeda and Ted have raised him until the time where I was stable enough to take him myself. I was planning on having Teddy come live with me here at Hogwarts and tutoring him at a young age, then when I teach my classes or need a break Andromeda and Ted have agreed to happily take their Grandson."

Draco smiles at him, "I didn't know that, but it makes sense."

"It doesn't bother you that I will be raising a child?" Harry questions with a smile.

"Not at all, I know you will make things work and I do like kids." Draco explains with a confident shrug.

Harry smiles at Draco before pulling him into a soft kiss, noticing that while he went through the album Draco had finished with his gifts.

Going around the room the new couple speak to their coworkers and friends, giving seasons greetings and speaking about the gifts given and recieved and when they are done they take their leave.

In Harry's rooms they have Kretcher take their answer back to Andromeda, before Harry turns his attention back to the last parcel he held.

Sitting on the couch he gently removed the card, curiously opening it.

Dear Prongslet,  
If you are getting this I suppose that I'm dead, how unfortunate. You are probably wondering why I've waited so long to send you anything, I wanted to wait until you had either killed the noseless bastard or died yourself trying. Okay maybe not the last part as you are probably reading this. There are a few things that I want you to know before I end this letter.  
Firstly, I want you to know that any deaths that came to be during the war were in no way your fault. There was nothing you could have done or you would have, you posess such a high moral fiber that i'm completely sure of this. Some days I realize just how wrong I was to think you were just like your dad, though he was a very moral man this specific trait is more lily than anything. Your mother would throw herself in front of a spell, and did several times, to save another person from pain.  
Second, I want you to know how proud of you I am. From the short time I knew you, I knew that you were going to be a special person and that you would suceed at anything that you put your mind to. I only worry that you will set yourself on something that doesn't make you happy. Even if you weren't the "boy-who-lived" or probably something cheesy like "Savior," I know you would have achieved amazing things.  
Thirdly, I don't want you to make the same mistakes as I did. Through my life I lived vicariously through other's relationships, I don't want to see you do that. Open yourself to love and find someone that you can trust with your heart. I feel that in this regard you will be like your dad and find one person to love for your entire life, I wouldn't doubt you found them years ago but just didn't know it.  
In all finality I want you to be proud of the life you live, go do something daring. Make some stories to come tell me and your dad while lily smacks us for laughing at something inappropriate or dangerous. I know on the dangerous front you won't disappoint but I need at least two, no six stories where you completely make a fool of yourself in a glorious way. Anyway once again I got off topic, do things that make memories and live your life to the fullest.

I will always love you cub,  
Your doting godfather Sirius Black

P.S. If you know anyone who is good at the whole "pureblood" thing, unlike me and your dad, you might want to ask them about your presents.

Halfway through the letter Harry felt silent unbidden tears start sliding down his cheeks, his heart pulsing painfully in a way that it hadn't in a long time.

When Harry started to cry Draco simply pulled him close, soothingly stoking his hair and rubbing his back. Allowing Harry to have his moment, without any questions any expectations of an answer.

The green eyed man slowly calmed himself to simply shuddering breaths and turned, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.

"Why does it hurt so much?" He asks softly, as he calms further.

"Because that is the proof to the world that they existed, a tombstone is just decoration but the thoughts, feelings, and emotions that the living carry for them are the true test of the person." Draco says softly.

"You've obviously thought about this."

"Well when I lost my godfather, it very nearly destroyed me. He was the first person to praise me, though he wasn't likely to praise. My godfather was the stability in my life, even when my father couldn't be that." Draco explains with a sad smile.

Harry simply nods, thinking about the sense Draco was making, "Thank you."

"For what?" The silver eyed man asks softly, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's temple.

"For being here and not judging me for this." Harry mentions with a shrug, slowly exraditing himself from Draco's lap.

"Always scarhead, that's what happens when you start dating Draco Malfoy." He metions rolling his eyes, smirking when Harry punches his arm. Catching Harry's wrist he brings it to his lips, kissing his hand.

"So what's in the package?" Draco asks leaning forward with interest.

"Dunno, my godfather just said that it was something that I should someone who was "good at the pureblood thing unlike him and my dad" Harry mentions with a shrug.

"Who was your godfather?" Draco asks as Harry unwraps his present.

"I'm honestly surprised your mom didn't tell you, as they were cousins. My godfather was Sirius Black." He explains with a small smile.

"She talked about him once, but didn't mention that." Draco mentions as two small boxes slip into Harry's hands.

Opening first one and then the other Harry stares at them, "What are they?" He asks his boyfriend who is staring at them with awe.

"Those are inheritance rings, all the old pureblood families have a ring that show the head of the family. Only those who hold those rings can truly access the family inheritance." He explains with a small smile.

"For example, you've always had the one vault from your parents. That was their vault, now you can access the potter vaults which can only be done by those holding a ring and written as an heir." Draco continues as Harry rolls his eyes.

"Great more vaults I won't know how to use." He sighs.

"It's not just vaults, it's also heirlooms, and even properties." Draco tells him with a smile, "In the black house alone you can probably give all of your friends a piece of property and still have many to spare. It was thought that both of these rings had been lost."

"When we have some time we will have to go down to Gringotts. " Draco mentions.

"I'll only go if you come with me." Harry counters with a smile.

"Fantastic, this should be interesting. " Draco responds with a smile.

"Damn, you are supposed to disagree and not make me go!" Harry explains with a long sigh.

"Oh, so sorry I don't fit into your expectations of how our conversation is supposed to go." Draco says sardonically with a light elegant brow arched in amusement.

Harry sighs once more, trying and failing not to smile, "I've got something to do and then let's get ready to go see Andromeda."

* * *

  
Harry

After leaving Draco with a kiss in front of his room, Harry travels down to the Dungeons to a small alcove hidden away near Draco's potions classroom.

Like many alcove's in Hogwarts this one held a painting of some sort of importance, this one a portrait of a person that Harry desperately wanted to speak to.

Coming to a stop in front of the shadowfilled alcove, Harry looked on the portrait that he had been avoid.

"Harry Potter, it seems you've stopped slinking around corners to avoid me like a timidly Hufflepuff first year." The sarcastic voice came out to greet him from the portait.

"I wasn't slinking, simply…. evaluating what I had to say to you." Harry countered with an equally annoying tone.

"Well if you have something to tell me, then get to it, I've got a full schedule to complete for the day you know." The male voice mentions, his voice dripping with knowing irony.

"Severus Snape, it seems you will never change." Harry says with a soft chuckle, shaking his head.

"Of course not, I requested to be put down here to harass students rather than upstairs cooped up with a withering headmaster for a reason. I get true joy from terrifying students into making good decisions." The dark haired man mentions with what is closest to a smirk, "Now you said you had something to say to me, spit it out, it's not like I have forever or anything."

"If you could hold off on any comentary until the end, that would be much appreciated. I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, but until today I didn't know how to say it."

When the former headmaster nods his head in assent of the conditions, Harry begins.

"I wanted to thank you I suppose. You of all people inadvertantly taught me some of the most versatile and worthwhile life lessons of any of the other people who have stepped foot into my life.

"You taught me many social lessons, like the fact that many people would expect me to be something because of what they have heard, who my family are, or even who my friends are. Also that I cannot allow those sort of automatic judments even prejudices to affect my life and outlook. Not everyone is going to like me, and you taught me that is alright not only for me but for the offender as well. You also do not have to like someone simply because you are part of their life.

"You also taught me many life lessons. Namely not to judge a book by it's cover, I spent so much time seeing you play the villain in my younger years that I never once stopped to think why you were like that until the truth was shown to me. That it is okay to feel guilt and try your damnedest to fix the mistakes you made, but that sometimes you will not be forgiven and that you need to continue despite that fact. You taught me that I could not simply allow my lot in life to be made for me, and that I needed to force myself into a future that I would be comfortable with.

"Finally you taught me some personal lessons. For example there are some days I may not like who I am, I need to stand up and continue onto tomorrow so I can fix those problems I see in myself. That I can change my stripes whenever the hell I see fit, because a change is not for others but firmly for yourself and the future that you can make with that change. Hard work, dedication, and passion in what you do are the only things that are left at the end of the day; Not fame, fortune, or even the flittling glory that tends to visit occasionally. Even that there are some things at the end of the day that will allow you to leave this world feeling satisfied in what you accomplished, no matter the things left undone.

"There are so many lessons you taught me by merely playing a role in my life, and those lessons have been invaluable in allowing me to be at the place in my life that I am at. I want you to know that even though I may not have agreed with all of the decisions you made, you were a good man and I was privilledged to come into any contact with you. So when I say thank you for everything I hope you know I truly mean it." Harry finishes, nervous now that his spiel was released.

Harry looking closer at the portait is only barely able to keep from gaping as he sees that the former headmaster, and resident hard ass is currently blushing.

"You are aware that I am just a painting Potter, and that I'm dead." He deadpans looking at the younger man.

"I am, but I also know that this little speech I made is more for the living than the dead, but that I believe it still needed to be said." Harry says with a small smile.

"I think it was time that I saw lily again." Snape says in the softest voice he'd ever heard from the potions master.

"I'm glad that you are finally free, and thank you for hearing me through." Harry says just as softly, wanting to leave while the atmosphere is still good between the two men.

As Harry turns to walk away he hears one final phrase from the portrait, "You are good for him, keep him safe and happy. " This was said so softly, Harry pretends he didn't hear it walking away.

Returing to Draco's rooms Harry hugs his boyfriend, "Where were you?"

"Thanking part of my past for my present." Is all Harry says, before he starts to get ready to greet his future.

* * *

 

Draco

While Harry was off doing whatever he was doing, Draco was hurriedly hiding his present so Harry would be blindsided later.

Harry's gift had been dropped off earlier that morning, and because of the shape and…. other factors it was becoming quite an ordeal to hide.

"Taley!" Draco shouts, waiting for a moment for the tell tale pop of his house elf.

"Is there something I can help you with Master Draco?" The small feminine house elf questions not ten feet away from the blond.

"Yes, I need you to take this to the manor and put it where no one will find it until I call for you tonight after my parents little "get together."" He mentions the last part with a smile as the house elf simply nods and disappears, making that one less thing that he has to worry about.

Not even ten minutes later finds Draco hurriedly dressing after a shower to open the door for his new boyfriend.

"Where were you?" He asks putting a pot of tea on the oven as Harry sits at the dining table.

"Thanking part of my past for my present." Is the brunet man's simple response.

Glancing at the smaller man Draco hides a smile, "… Alright? If you want to summon some of your stuff you are welcome to get ready here. The hot water is already warmed up." He mentions not sure how else to respond to a cryptic Harry Potter.

Harry smiles as Draco sets a cup of tea, the way he likes it, in front of him seemingly feeling more himself as he relaxes and takes a sip.

"You want to talk about it?" The blond wizard asks, curious as to what had his Harry so off kilter.

"Maybe later, it was just something I've put off for three years and now that it's done I feel like the situation was somewhat anticlimactic." He mentions with a shrug.

Draco nods, "I understand, whenever you are ready."

Harry smiles and gathers his things, having already mostly gotten ready he simply touches up and finishes wrapping the large pile of Teddy's present.

Halfway through the wrapping Draco walks in and curiously watches him do it by hand, "I've never seen anyone wrap them like that,"

"Really? How does the wizarding world do it?" He questions glancing up.

Draco pulls a stray piece of ribbon out of his hair with a smile, " stanis pretani" He chants softly waving his wand.

Harry smiles as he watches the paper and ribbon flit around in a magical dance for a minute before leaving a perfectly wrapped present.

"I will admit, that looks better than mine ever could." He says turning it over in his hands.

"Well of course, it was done by me." Draco mentions with a smirk as he reaches over to attempt to make Harry's hair look presentable.

"One day I will make you do it the muggle way." Harry threatens batting away Draco's fingers.

"One day I will avoid you, to get out of doing it." Draco says chuckling as he lounges on the bed and does a few more, flawlessly wrapping them.

"Well I think it's about time to go." Harry says rising after all the presents are wrapped.

Draco sighs, "I suppose you are right."

"Oh, stop you know they will love you. Andy is an amazing woman and she will try to accept and get to know you, and well Ted is a hufflepuff." He leaves off with that as Draco perks up at that.

Holding out his arm, Harry apparates them both to the door step.

"God help you if you were ever to go through a pregnancy, I don't think your vanity could handle it." Harry points out, as Draco once again tries to tame his hair.

"Oh, I absolutely love how you think that in any situation I would be the one carrying the child. For one, I would look terrible pregnant where someone like you would be adorable. Also I wouldn't be able to continue in my job as most of my day is bent over fumes that would kill any infant." He says with a self assured smirk.

Harry starts to bust up as he knocks on the door, "You really are a little ponce."

Draco looks a little afronted but hides it quickly as the door opens showing Andromeda Tonks nee Black.

"Harry, Draco Happy Christmas! I'm so glad you boys took the time to come out here." She says with a smile inviting the two men in with a smile.

"Hello, Andy we are glad to be here. I've been meaning to come out and visit you all you know." Harry mentions with a smile, summoning the presents behind him.

Andromeda's response is cut off as a blur of blues and greens speeds past her and straight into Harry's legs squeeling, "Uncle Harry!"

"Hullo Teddy," Harry says softly kneeling to hug his godson properly.

Picking up the Green haired blue eyed boy Harry smiles as the adorable three and a half year old.

Seeing Draco next to him Teddy looks at him curiously, "Who is that?" He asks his godfather.

"That is your cousin, his name is Draco." He responds moving closer to his nervous boyfriend with the curious todler.

"Hi Draco, I'm Teddy." He says holding out a little hand for Draco to shake, "This is what grandpa said to do when meeting new people," The little boy says in a stage whisper with a smile as Draco carefully shakes the little boy's hand.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Teddy, I've heard quite a lot about you from Harry and my mother." He says with a soft smile.

"Who's your mommy?" Teddy asks tilting his head.

"Narcissa Malfoy." Draco answers the little boy.

"Auntie Cissa is your mommy?" Teddy asks almost shocked, but none moreso than Draco.

"Cissa?" He asks Harry almost not believing his ears.

"When she first met Teddy he was just learning to talk and he couldn't pronounce her full name, so she told him to call her that." He mentions with a shrug, carrying the little boy further into the house.

Setting the Toddler on the couch Harry affectionately muses up his hair before going to greet Ted in the kitchen.

"Hello Ted, is there anything I can help you with in here?" Harry asks washing his hands with a smile.

"Oh Hullo Harry… I don't like guests to feel like they need to work but I know you better than that. You hate not helping when someone is working, how about you chop the shallots for the sandwhiches. We are just going to have a light lunch, as we will all be at the Malfoy Christmas party tonight." He says motioning to a pile of the vegetable in question.

Getting to work chopping Harry smiles, "So Draco's mother invited you?"

"Yes, she seems to really want to welcome us back into the family, claiming that she misses her sister and wants to get to know her family. Thus far she's been really good to us, she even asked for a list of things she could get for Teddy for Christmas." He explains stirring the broth.

"Draco told me that she loves children, but that she couldn't have any other than him." Harry mentions scooping some shallots into a bowl.

"That's the same thing that happened with Andy, after Tonks she kept having miscarriages until the doctors told her that she had to stop trying as it was making her health deteriorate." The older man agrees with a sad smile.

"So how do you feel about going to the Manor tonight?" He asks Harry turning to watch him as he adds a few spices into the broth.

"I-I'm not sure how to feel, I really do care about Draco so I've agreed to go but I'm not sure how to feel about visiting that place again. I know that what happened there is in no way his or even his parents fault but I still have nightmares of Hermione's screams even to this day, Is it silly to attatch such memories to a place?" He questions, pausing to face Ted for a moment.

"As a Mind Healer I would say that you may need to still work through some of your memories from the war, since you still seem to have some pent up damage there. Though as your friend I want to express my happiness that you are simply attatching it to the place and not to the people that live there." He says gesturing with the spoon.

"I can't say that I don't blame anyone for what happened but I only blame those who actually deserve it, and since they are all dead it does me no good to place blame on anyone." Harry points out finishing with his task.

"True enough, but some still fear and ridicule those who had no bearing in the nasty events that happened. Assuming that a mark on their arm meant that they were murderers." Ted explains with a kind smile.

"I can't think like that and you know why, I spent to much time literally in someone else's shoes than others and I can't blame people after seeing some of the things I did through that set of eyes." He points out, starting on the next set of vegetables without prompting.

"If it gets too much while you are at the manor, I want you to come to me." Ted demands with a stern tone.

"I will… I just don't want to screw this up for Draco because I can't handle my own emotions." The green eyed man says softly.

"You won't, he is probably one of the few people in the world who would understand." Ted points out, pouring his broth into bowls.

Harry simply nods, not sure what to say.

Ted directs him to the small table where they assemble the sandwhiches, before placing them in the oven to toast.

* * *

 

Meanwhile

"I would like to appologize." Andromeda says suddenly after watching Draco play with Teddy.

Glancing up from the magical sand castle, Draco gives her a questioning look.

"I wish that I had gotten to know you when you were younger, I know my sister would have allowed me to be part of your life even though we were at odds. Now that I see you now I know that my fears that you would be carbon copy of your father were wrong, Lucius though a true man would never kneel and play in the sand with a child like you are." She explains, gracefullly settling on her knees beside the younger man.

"When I was younger, you would have been right. I turned myself into a… replica of my father, following in his footsteps in the hope that I would gain his acceptance. That continued until my sixth year, where I realized that I would never be happy myself if I did. When I stopped trying so damn hard, It seemed to actually improve our relationship. Even now many people believe I am just like him, though most of their reasons stem from how alike I look like him." He explains with a dismissive shrug.

"But as your aunt I should have been above the pettiness." She tells him with a sad smile.

"Not really, you are only human. I don't expect anything from you, what does matter is that you want to know me now." He counters.

Andromeda chuckles, "You are just as terrible as your mother at taking apologies. You know, I don't think you look very much like your father, you remind me more of your mother when she was younger but more masculine of course. Your father is more strict where yours are more graceful like your mothers." She says softly.

Draco smiles, having never heard himself be compared to his mother before, "Why thank you."

"I'm curious, how long have you and Harry been seeing each other?" She asks as teddy starts building a sand pirate ship.

"Officially about a week, but in reality we've been close enough for a few months." Draco answers honestly.

She smiles softly, "Your mother started to suspect about a month ago that you would be dating. She is very excited, unlike your father she never expected you to end up marrying Astoria or any of the other "Acceptable" ladies, she wanted you to find someone on your own."

"She did?" The silver eyed man asks, shocked.

"Did she ever explain to you about her own marriage?" Andromeda questions.

"Not really, only that they were together before graduating. "

"Well your parents were in an arranged marriage, each of us were arranged to be married to one of the young men from a pureblood family. When my time came close I eloped with Ted and was thus blasted from the family but your mother wanted to at least try to make it work. So her fifth…. or was it sixth year? Fifth, she decided to approach your father after conning our uncle into telling who her betrothed was. When she explained who she was your father asked her on a date and they ended up getting to know each other, eventually falling in love. Narcissa always told me that she was glad that she ended up with someone she could love, and swore that any child of hers would learn love not an arrangement." The older woman explains with a fond smile.

"That's odd, especially since I was once betrothed as well."

"Narcissa made your father swear an unbreakable vow before she signed the paperwork that if you didn't end up even having potential for love that you would be allowed to break off the engagement."

"I had no idea." Draco says softly, surprised.

"That was your father's request that you couldn't know so you would have to at least give it a try." She explains.

"I always thought that they couldn't care less for me." He says softly.

"It's not that they didn't love you, but rather that you got stuck with two people who honestly had no idea how to show love, they just showed it in odd ways." She explains playing pirate with her grandson.

Their conversation comes to an end as Harry enters with a smile, "Lunch is ready."

Entering the cozy dining room Draco looks down at the plate before him loaded with food, "What is this?" He asks picking up the sandwhich.

"That is a French Dip Sandwhich it comes from the U.S. you are supposed to dip it into the broth before eating it." Harry explains demonstrating.

Draco gives him a look but nonetheless copies his boyfriend, his eyes widening as he smiles after taking a bite, "This is actually really good."

"You honestly thought I would want you to eat something that was awful?" Harry questions with a raised brow.

"Umm….. No?" Draco says softly, phrasing it slightly as a question.

"Thought so." Harry says taking a bite of his with a small smirk as the other two adults try not to laugh at the younger couple.

"Uncle Harry, Uncle Draco look!" Teddy exclaims turning his features around. His eyes becoming silver, while his hair turning raven black.

"Now I look like both of my Uncles!" He tells them, obviously pleased with himself.

Draco smiles and slides out of his chair, picking the little boy up and swining him up before perching the toddler on his hip and musing his hair up, "Yes you do, that's a neat little trick."

Andromeda smiles and leans over to Harry, "He looks just like Narcissa when he does that, doesn't he?"

"You're right, he even said exactly what she would have." He agrees giving this whole scene a blindingly happy smile.

"Does he know that Teddy is going to come live with you in a few months?" She questions him as Draco seats himself with the little boy on his lap.

"I told him today, and he seemed to be at least okay with it if not happy. He told me that we could make things work and that he likes kids." Harry tells her with a large smile.

"It seems like you found yourself a keeper Harry, his goals are even in line with yours. I also have it on good authority that his mother is excited to meet you as his official boyfriend." She tells him with a smile, glad to see light back in Harry's eyes again.

After the war Harry had come to stay with them, not wanting to burden the Weasley's as they grieved but also wanting to be close to his godson. While he lived with them Ted tried to help the young man as much as he could as a mind healer, but at that point in time Harry was little more than a grief filled husk. It was only when Teddy was around that he even had any sort of humanity in his eyes.

After Harry moved out and became an auror the light dimmed even further, if that was even possible, to the point that it was non existant. Ted only told her bits and piece's of the things that the ministry forced him to do, but even the edited version was revolting.

Eventually Harry had started just throwing himself into the most dangerous jobs, to the point that they almost wondered if he had a death wish. Sometimes during those jobs he would end himself up in the hospital for weeks at a time. When at one point in time it was shaky on whether he would live, Andromeda had sat the young man down and begged him to stop putting himself in danger, asking him to put himself on paperwork, lighter tasks, or even instructing.

Taking her advice, only after she threatened to keep him from Teddy. Harry went on to try instructing and Andromeda saw for the first time any semblance of light return to his eyes. Now three years later watching the boy she came to see as a her son she saw that he had almost fully returned from that lifeless husk into a young man once more.

"I think you are right Andy, but let's give it some time. I almost allowed myself to end up in a loveless marriage with Ginny because that was what I thought was right. I will never allow myself to do that again." He tells her with a small smile.

"What are you two so serious about? It's Christmas and we have presents for Teddy to open." Draco says bouncing him with a smile.

Teddy, for his part, giggles and slithers his way off Draco's lap toddling over to the pile of presents in the living room.

All the adults, finished eating, get up to follow him. Ted casting som spells to clean up lunch.

"Teddy could you hand your grandparents the purple and blue ones on top? Those are theirs but the rest are yours."

The toddler did so in a hurry, wanting to get back to his presents.

Andromeda opens her first gift, a brush that she can feel crackling with magical energy, "What is it?"

"It's a brush that allows you to choose your hairstyle for the day, I know that some days you don't have time to do what you want so I thought it might be helpful." He explains with a shrug as he glances over to see Draco helping Teddy with his presents.

She smiles and thanks him, setting it aside as Ted opens his, "I know how much you love to cook so I found this, it is multi tool, it will become what ever kitchen item you want if you say the words on the side of the handle."

Ted smiles and thanks him as well, "The next two are from Draco, so I'm not sure what he got you."

Opening the first one Ted sees that Draco got him a sphere that when opened, allows you to have a handful of whatever food you were craving at the moment, tuning into Ted's sweet tooth.

Taking a muggle sweet out, a sweedish fish, Ted chews on it happily.

"Andy won't let me go to muggle sweet shops more than once a month, so thank you." He says with a grin a his wife sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Yes but you also know that I'm aware that you send the house elf to get some for you anyway." She says tutting.

He laughs deciding silence is a good option as she opens her present.

Inside hers is a rock, plain and maybe not so simple. She stares down at in confusion as Harry laughs, "He got you one of Fred and George's new product. It's a rock until you touch it and then it becomes your pet of choice, but reverts when you touch it once more when wanting the creature gone. They don't require feeding, just affection or like any animal they get sad. Also Ted can't be allergic as they don't give off dander or fur, they are completely allergy proof." He expains with a smile.

With a wide smile she touches it, a kitten coming to life in her lap.

Ted grins as well, "She'll never put it back into a rock."

"You don't know that." She counters with a pout.

"I've been married to you for almost thirty years, so actually I do." He tells her with a smile.

Glancing over Harry notices that Teddy is almost done with his pile, but is just reaching the last two and best presents, one from him and one from Draco.

From him Teddy got a toy broom, much like the one that he had when he was young and also a toy snitch to practice catching. From Draco he got a toy wand that if he said simple enchantments they would actually happen, good for practicing and completely legal.

"Thank you!" He squeals, curling up on Harry's lap who atomatically starts stroking the now white blond hair.

Draco stretches before coming to sit with Harry.

The kitten decides to go bat at Teddy's shoes that have little puff balls on them, while the little boy giggle's reaching for the kitten.

"Well thank you boys for coming over, but I think Teddy is due for a nap especially if he is going to the party tonight." Andromeda says scooping up the half asleep little boy who argues despite his tiredness.

"It's probably best that we go anyway, oh before we leave I wanted to ask if Kingsley has been by?" Harry asks Ted as Andy had left to put teddy down for a nap.

"Yes, yesterday he dropped by and gave us his gifts. It was rather strange actually, he had two scrolls inside his present for Teddy actually." Ted says thoughtfully.

"Those are for me, Kingsley is in some trouble and told me that he would give the information I needed to Teddy under guise of a present since though he's being watched it wouldn't be unusual if he gave gifts to a family he was close to." Harry explains.

Ted nods and leaves to retrieve the items, coming back holding a box, "just in case we are being watched because of the same reason."

Harry nods, "Thank you, tell Andy we will see her later and feel free to tell her about these."

With that the younger couple exit and apparate away, "I hope they know what they are doing." Ted says softly shutting the door.

* * *

 

Hogwarts

Once they arrive back at the gates, they find their way blocked by some ministry people and Umbridge.

"Unfortunately we cannot allow you to both pass, Mr. Potter you are free to leave but Mr. Malfoy must stay with me." The fat toad tells them in her sickly sweet voice.

"Under what grounds?" Draco questions with a dark growl.

"You were formerly under arrest." She says simply.

"I posted bail myself, with the minister of magic. Also you are no longer part of the Ministry active for nearly three years. " Harry counters crossing his arms and handing the box to Draco, who looks pissed enough to hex the woman.

"I am part of the schools governors though." She says as the ministry officials looking more and more nervous.

"That is true, but your appeal to get him removed from the school was turned down." Harry says calmly trying to project that onto Draco.

"What is in the box Mr. Potter?" She asks softly eyeing it.

"A present, it is Christmas after all." Harry says calmly once again.

"Let me see it." She barks out taking a step forward.

"I was only answering as a courtesy but you have no right to see in that box, nor will I allow it. So please step aside." He says cooly.

"Never!" She shouts, drawing her wand.

Draco then decides to explode just as Harry can see the ministry officials turning on Umbridge, "What the Hel…!" He starts only to be cut off as Harry pulls him down into a kiss, subtly shaking his head.

When Harry pulls away Draco nods, calming himself. Umbridge looks ready to kill as one of the officials approaches her and speaks to her too softly to hear, before apparating in a huff.

"What that hell was that?" Draco asks softly, once all the officials had left all mumbling apologies.

"She knew that something was in the box, and she wanted you to lose your cool enough so she could charge you with something." He whispers, rubbing his temples before walking onto the school grounds.

"So if I had retaliated she could have done something?" He asks softly.

Harry nods, "Since you already have something pending on your record, whereas I could speak how I wanted within reason."

"Thank you." He says softly.

"Anytime." Harry responds with a smile.

* * *

A few hours later

Harry is currently staring down at the box, shaking his head, "Hell will have to freeze over before you will ever catch me wearing that." He says simply, rather politely if he says so himself.

"Oh but my darling Lion, you will be wearing that if I have to pin you down and slowly undress you and put it on you myself." Draco purrs in Harry's ear in obvious amusement.

Harry shivers at the imagery but is somehow able to focus, "Err, W-we don't have time for that." He stutters out, intimately aware of the steady warmth of his boyfriend behind him.

"Then we don't have time to argue over the costume you asked me to pick out for you, I also am sure that you will look fantastic in it." Draco says softly stroking a fingertip down the side of Harry's face.

"Draco Malfoy! Are you trying to seduce me into agreeing with you?" Harry growls out his eyes lighting up.

"Only if it is working, and have I ever told you that you look stunning when you are irritated. You start practically glowing, its very picturesque." He drawls out, giving Harry a lustful glance.

"You are so bloody irritating!" Harry exclaims crossing his arms in a huff that is definitely not cute.

"We have to be at my parent's house in a little over a half an hour, so infuriating or not you know I'm right." The blond says with a smirk.

"I'll look like such a… such a slytherin though!" He exclaims looking down at the Hunter green and silver dress robes.

"You seem to forget you nearly were one and you are dating one, also it will look fabulous with your eyes and you know it." Draco counters with a smile.

"I really hate you." Harry huffs out.

"No, you don't or you wouldn't be agreeing to go at all." Draco counters once again in an amused drawl.

"Fine! God, you'll be the death of me!" He exclaims taking the dress robes from Draco.

"You don't need to call me God, Draco, Love, or even my Lord will do." He jokes his smirk growing as Harry tosses him a dark look.

He chuckles as Harry stomps into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Pulling out the mask Draco smirks once more, "I cannot wait until he sees this."

Nearly twenty minutes later finds Draco ready and waiting for Harry, "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes, just give me a few more minute's…" Is the muffled reply.

"We need to leave in less than five, Are you sure everything is alright?" Draco asks softly.

The door opens, "Well… I can't figure out how to put this on." He says pointing to the jangled over jacket.

Draco smiles and helps him get untangled, showing him how to put it on.

Once it's fixed and on properly he turns harry around to look in the mirror, "you look fantastic, see?"

"I guess so…" He admits reluctantly, but admiring the look.

"Now, put this on and we can go." He says passing Harry the mask.

"What the hell is this?" He asks glancing at his boyfriend.

"You can't actually blame this one on me, this is my mother's. She chose the masks for everyone based off their clothing but only the highest pureblood families get metalic masks, and as my date your's is edged in silver where mine is completely silver bordered in green. My parents have gold, we have silver, blaise and his family are bronze, while Pansy's family is platinum as one of the lower pureblood royalty, there are a few other families but you get the idea." He explains.

"If there were any Black's or Potter's besides us they would also be metalic." Draco informs him as he slips his own mask on with a sticking charm.

Harry sighs looking at the feminine ivy patterns done with swirling silver before placing it on with a sticking charm as well.

"It looks amazing, your eyes practically glow," Draco purrs, cupping Harry's face and place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I also wanted to thank you for going with me." Is all he says before apparating them to his parents house, along with all they were bringing.

As Draco was the one apparating he was able to take them straight into the wards into the main foyer of the manor.

Inside Narcissa and Lucius are awaiting them, his mother coming forward to hug and kiss his cheek moving to do the same to Harry.

"I'm glad you could both come, welcome to Malfoy Manor Harry I hope this stay is much better." She says with truthful sincerity shining in her eyes.

"I hope so as well, but since I don't believe you have a psycopathic homocidal maniac living here I believe we should be fine." He says with a smile.

She smiles and nods once, "I believe that is the case."

"I would like to a…" Lucius starts before getting cut off.

"You don't need to apologize, I understand the want to follow someone because you agree with some of their views then being swept along beyond what you wanted to do." Harry admits softly, "The only difference is how they went about getting what they want. Albus Dumbledore would have done anything to kill Tom Riddle, even sacrifice children's lives in the name of the greater good. So please do not apologize for it is not necessary. We have all made our choices, and now three years later I believe we have had the time to reflect and should move past them." He finishes, taking in the shocked expression of the Malfoy family.

Harry simply smiles and bows his head slightly at the elder Malfoy, that is a show of respect from one pureblood lord to another, or so Draco told him.

Lucius repeats the motion and all the built up tension in the room seems to disapate.

"Draco, the other guests should be arriving soon. Have you decided whether you want to greet them with us or come in later?" She asks him softly.

Glancing at Harry he only responds once he gets a nod from his boyfriend, "I have, we will enter later and allow you two the consideration you should gain as the hosts before thrusting our relationship on the unaware masses." He explains with a sardonic grin.

"Draco also loves to make a grand and dramatic entrance and us coming in late will achieve just that." Harry interprets with a smirk.

"I do not!" The blond says, his tone filled with mock hurt.

"Oh yes you do, you are one of the most dramatic people I have ever met and that is including my both my godfather and yours." He mentions, more in consideration of the other people in the room.

Narcissa lets out a burst of suprised crystaline laughter, Lucius following though with a deeper more sonorous tone. Draco glares at his parents, trying to look betrayed through a creeping smile at his parent's antics.

"Come on" He says offering his arm to Harry. Who eyes the arm for a moment before reluctantly taking it.

Draco quickly whisks his boyfriend down twisting corridors, that quickly became forgotten, before coming to a stop in front of a door.

"This was my room growing up." He says opening the door to show an extravagant room. The walls a pretty seafoam green with murals of different parts of the British Isles' painted on them.

Looking around Harry noted that it was probably the biggest bedroom he'd ever been in. Glancing into an elaborate bathroom he notes that the colors flow perfectly between the two room, gleaming green tiles picking up the latent sunlight, bouncing the light in colored triangles on the white parts of the room.

"This is beautiful," He admits softly, tracing a fingertip over one of the murals. The welsh greenery shifting under an imagined wind, making Harry notice that all the murals were animated.

"If you think this is amazing, you should see my parent's room. I've never seen anything more beautifully decorated." Draco mentions watching Harry as he seats himself on the large four poster bed, draped in deep greens into black.

"If you would like, we can stay the night here." Draco offers, a promise held in his eyes waiting for Harry to take him up on it.

Harry meets those silver eyes with his own entrancing gaze, "I would enjoy that."

"Oh yes you would," The Slytherin man purrs before a silvery cat walks through the door.

"Draco, Harry, the majority of our guests have arrived we will be expecting you soon." Was Narcissa's voice, pouring out of the patronus.

"Seems we have been summoned, " Draco says standing gracefully with a sigh and offering Harry his hand.

Taking it, they walk hand in hand all the way until they are in front of a set of large doors.

Opening it Draco, illuminates a large classical ballroom filled with people.

Stepping into the room Harry notices just how much attention their appearance has garnered, as many stop their conversations to turn and stare.

"Is that Harry Potter with Draco Malfoy?" Harry and Draco hear clearly from one of the less subtle patrons.

Once people go from noticing their arriving together to their clasped hands, the room erupts in whispers and hastily had conversations.

As they walk down the four stairs to the main floor of the ballroom, Draco leans over to whisper to Harry.

"Many people use nights like these to arrange business, and seeing us together will disappoint more than one set of plans. Many of the purebloods here had hoped to have their children marry either one or the other of us." He mentions with a throaty chuckle.

"So is that why many couples are starting to drift off and exit through those doors?" Harry questions eyeing one such set.

"Exactly they are going to go speak about their children becoming betrothed." He says softly as they near his parents.

"Weren't you betrothed?" Harry questions, remembering the conversation.

"I was, but they broke it off. If was more than likely that the Greengrasses were one such family that wanted to add you to their family tree for political reasons." He admits, clasping Harry's hand tighter.

Lifting Draco's hand, Harry places a soft kiss on it before smiling at his boyfriend.

"Stop looking so surprised, you know I love to show that you are mine as well as you." Harry purrs out, locking gazes with his blond.

Draco smirks but says nothing as they had just reached his parents.

"This is positively brilliant." Narcissa cackles softly to only those near her, "Just your arrival with Harry has put the families in such an upheaval that I will soon be able to network so much tighter, since with this our families rank has risen even further." She says in obvious glee.

"Mother is a lover of the political scene, she learned how to manipulate it when she was young and gets much enjoyment from doing so." Draco explains as Lucius looks around with the mightier than though look that Harry hadn't seen since he was young.

"Why would this put them in such an upheaval?" Harry questions, wrongly assuming it will be Draco to answer his question.

"You see my dear, the fact that you even came as Draco's date says something. Up until this point Draco has been something that many families have seen as attainable but now that someone who is on a different level than their own children it makes him seem even more desired but unattainable. They now think that they know the level of people you date and therefore assume that their children or family members hold no chance and are lacking. This is not for Draco, but for you as well many will probably stop propositioning you." She offers with a large smile.

"I suppose that makes sense, and I can see why each of our…… pasts appeal to different people. I just don't know why they don't try anyway." Harry asks obviously puzzled.

"Many pureblood families think its disgraceful to "Lower" themselves by trying after they are found lacking, but you are correct some think the same way and will still try." The blond woman explains as Harry nods thoughtfully.

"Mother, if I may add. Harry has just aquired the Black and Potter signis rings." Draco mentions with a smile.

"How?" Lucius asks shocked.

"They were sent to him by his godfather, for christmas." Draco explains as Harry simply nods.

Lucius does not speak, simply looks the dark haired man over before nodding.

"Well I want you to try some orderves and then we will dance." Draco says happily before practically dragging Harry away.

Lucius and Narcissa simply smile as they hear their sons partner squawk out, "DANCE?!"

* * *

 

The party seems to go by in a blur. Draco has Harry try all sorts of odd french orderves, some he can't even begin to pronounce. They also go visit for a bit with all of Draco's friends that are in attendance; Blaise with his mother and stepfather, Pansy with her family, Crabbe and Goyle with their families, and even momentarily the Greengrasses. Draco even gets his wish that they dance.

Finally unable to aviod it any longer Harry had somewhat allowed himself to be dragged onto the dance floor. Watching as Draco positioned them expertly, putting himself in the lead position. Soon enough Harry feels himself being led around the dancefloor but couldn't be bothered to care as his eyes are trapped by Draco's tender ones as their bodies brush and sway the tension rising between the two lovers.

"See I knew you weren't terrible, you simply needed to be lead." Draco purrs softly, pulling Harry closer than is typically acceptable.

"Maybe it wasn't even that I needed to be led, but rather that I had to dance with the right person." Harry purrs right back, their gazes locked and lips mere inches apart.

Noticing that the music had ended and that he was no longer holding Draco's attention he follows his blonds gaze to find it fixed on a conjured bit of mistletoe hanging over their heads. The blond simply nods silently to his mother before fixing his attention back on Harry.

Harry's expression had turned into a smirk to match Draco's as they stepped forward together and suddenly found themselves passionately kissing in the middle of the dance floor in Malfoy Manor.

Unfortunately just as they were both about to be swept away in the kiss, they both drew back, lips curling once more into satisfied smirks.

"I think Hell must have frozen over to find you wearing that, in the middle of Malfoy Manor, after kissing me." Draco says with a chuckle and a wink.

Harry shakes his head with fond amussement before kissing Draco's cheek, "You might just be right." 

After that it was simply a blur of well wishing on their relationship (most fake) and more dancing.

Not too long later, it seems that Harry looks up to find himself and Draco alone on the dancefloor as the last few guests were filing out the room, with Narcissa and Lucius seeing them out.

"So I want you to admit that you enjoyed yourself, even with the dancing." Draco tells him evenly.

"I suppose I can indulge you in that this once. Since I really did enjoy myself, even with the dancing." Harry admits with a small smile.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." Draco says with a self satisfied grin.

Taking Harry's hand the two men walk over to the doors of the Hall where the last guest is being sent home with smiles and wishes for a happy new year.

"That sets me at seven invitations to tea for me and three invitations to go drinking for you. I must say this is one of our best years thus far." Narcissa says obviously pleased.

"The touch with the mistletoe to fester the wound was pure poetry, you should have seen Madam Greengrass's face." Draco gushes softly, glad that it went well for them all.

Harry chuckles, "There is only one family I wish to see that shocked, and that is the Weasley's. I'm pretty damn sure that Ginny might actually atempt to strangle either myself of Draco, but that isn't until tommorow." He says in an eerily similar tone to Narcissa.

For her part Narcissa looks fairly pleased at the deviousness that was pouring out of her son's partners lips.

"Well I fully believe that tonight was a sucess." Lucius says softly, his eyes calculating twelve moves ahead.

"Now let us retire to the drawing room for tea and then go our seperate ways for bed." Narcissa says softly.

They all end up in seperate chairs, two on each side of the fire, talking for quite awhile.

The elder Malfoy's question Harry about himself and his life, having only heard anything from rotten articles, most of the information coming as a shock but nothing so much as his seperation from the wizarding world until Hogwarts. Draco for his part stays silent holding Harry's hand, having heard much of this before.

"So you truly did not know you were a wizard until you were eleven?" Lucius questions with what could be anger.

"No, I didn't even know that the things I was doing was accidental magic as I was raised by muggle relatives. Actually my life was exremely similar to Tom Riddle's." Harry says thoughtfully.

"How so?" Narcissa questions curiously.

"Well both me and Tom Riddle were raised outside of the wizarding world and ridiculed for accidental magic. I unlike him was only raised by muggle relatives where he was in an orphanage. Both of us had learned we could talk to snakes before hogwarts, though both of us also thought that was a normal thing for wizards. We were both half bloods from one pureblood parent, mine was Lily and she was muggleborn whereas his was actually a muggle. It was only after we got to Hogwarts that we differed." Harry explains.

Once again the Malfoy's seem to be shocked, "We didn't know that about the dark lord." Lucius says softly.

"During my sixth year I was quite literally being raised to slaughter, so Dumbledore was teaching me about Tom through memories and we were trying to unravel how he was alive." He tells them.

"Raised to slaughter?" Lucius questioned.

Harry smiles, but it is not a happy smile, filled more with bitterness than anything, "Dumbledore guessed that when Tom and I met that I would have to end up dying."

"That's insane." Narcissa hisses out, "That man was a lunatic."

"Like I said earlier, he meant well but his execution left much to be desired." Harry mentions glancing over at Draco, who is watching him with knowing eyes.

"I was wondering what you boys planned to do about the whole….. ministry issue?" Narcissa asks with a frown, obviously hoping something was planned.

"Well I'm not complete sure, we have started by trying to gather as much information as possible. Today we just got some corispondance from Kingsley." Harry explains once he tells them the complete set of events that happened, as Draco didn't want to send it by owl.

"Maybe I could help with that, as you are now aware I have quite a network of those connected to the ministry. Using my network of wives and socialites I could gather more intelligence and plant some spies around Umbridge that she won't suspect." Narcissa offers with obvious relish.

"That is a fantastic idea, and I was planning on using my unwanted fame for something useful. As a celebrity people tend to tell me anything, even more than I want so I thought I could do that." Harry mentions with a shrug.

"Father you might be interested in Harry's idea to deal with the prophet." Draco mentions as he sees his mother's admiration for Harry grow.

"Now what might that be?" The elder Blond asks with a calculating look.

"He believes that we should attempt a corporate takeover taking the wind out of their sails, and put it under new management, our management." Draco explains to his father with a smirk.

"That is actually very possible, " Lucius muses, "But what about in the meantime?"

"Me and Draco jsut did an interview with the Quibbler, using another paper to discredit the prophet for now." He explains with a smile, " I used a similar tactic during the early parts of the war and it really did help."

"I also slipped Luna and her father several decent articles to start running to improve people's view on the paper." Harry admits softly.

"I think that could work, I will also tell my network to start reading the quibbler as the prophet is too "anti- pureblood" Narcissa says thoughfully.

"So I will start spying on the ministry through my sources and Lucius will start arranging a corporate takeover. You boys can get the information and start forming it to take Umbridge down for good." Narcissa says the name distastefully, like a speck on her immaculate outfit.

They all seem to be in agreement and after a few more minutes of deliberating on more specifics they lapse into thought.

Lucius once again gives the young man the same searching glance before nodding like before, "Well it is getting rather late so I will be retiring. I hope you boys have a nice night." He tells them standing and holding a hand out to his wife to help her up.

Harry and Draco rise as well, "It is probably best we retire as well as we have boxing day parties, and we also have yet to exchange our own gifts. Oh, these are for you." Harry says pulling two thin boxes out of his jacket to give to Draco's parents.

"Why thank you Harry, " Narcissa says pulling a thick square necklace out of the box.

" That is a wannabe wand, if in close enough proximity to your true wand you can pull out the righthand side and use it as a wand in an emergency. It can cast all but the most powerful spells, it was created by a handful of aurors during a case where a serial killer was attacking auror women and not allowing them to draw their wands." Harry explains as Narcissa pulls out the thin rod from inside the necklace and casting a quick lumos.

For Lucius, Harry had gotten a band that was enchanted to come alive as a snake and react according to moods. Most helpfully it was filled with poison for any dangerous situations.

"Am I right that this is poisonous?" He asks as he places the now lively snake on his snake head cane, watching it curl into position not far below the handle.

"You would be correct, and the poison can be exchanged by tapping it's head. These are both more practical gifts because I am not so naive to not know that those who are thought to be dark are even now still being attacked in broad daylight, and I hope that this brings at least a semblance of safety." Harry says kindly before taking Draco's hand once more and leaving with him.

"I hope you are aware that our son is eventually going to marry that boy." Narcissa informs her husband once both young men are gone.

"I am, and maybe as of yesterday I would have dreaded that fact but it seems that Harry Potter has started to change even my mind." Lucius admits staring at the door while stroking his new snake addition.

* * *

  
Draco's manor rooms

Once they return to Draco's suite, they both take seats near the fire facing each other.

"If you would like we can exchange gifts now, though I would like to warn you that mine for you is pretty amazing." He mentions flippantly, casting Harry a wink.

"Well it probably is but it won't even be comparable to mine." Harry counters saucily.

"Well if you could give yours first it would be appreciated since mine isn't in the room." Draco mentions with a smile.

Harry rolls his eyes and pulls a package out of his robes, "I suppose I could do that." He mentions handing it to Draco.

Looking down at it Draco feels around the edges of a box, not quite sure what it could be. Slowly opening the package, ridding it of the quidditch wrapping paper and golden ribbons Draco sees a nondescript white box.

"A box, just what I wanted." He drawls sarcstically before opening it.

Harry simply smiles as he watches Draco pull out the shimmering fabric, "Is this an invisibility cloak?" The blond asks in a hushed tone.

"It is." Is the simple response.

"How… These are illegal now, how did you get one?" The older man questions, standing to put it on.

"Well as an Auror I did have to deal with some very lowly people, and so I did earn my contacts." Harry explains vaguely.

Harry himself was very disappointed when invisibility cloaks had been outlawed, despite understanding the reasoning behind it. At the end of the war, after Tom Riddle has passed, many death eaters had started attacking the ministry under invisibility cloaks and disillusionment charms causing chaos and death. It got so bad that the ministry put an official ban on all invisibilty charms, object, or clothing article to get it out of public circulation.

Harry smirks, sure he's won as Draco spins grinning down at his "missing body."

"This is so cool, thank you." The blond breathes out, folding the cloak and placing it back in the box.

"Of course, now it's your turn unless you're too scared?" Harry taunts, leaning back in his seat.

"Never, but I want to inform you that I did not end up wrapping yours but you will understand why. Taley, if you could bring that in?" Draco calls out softly.

Almost immediately the house elf apparates in with two pops, one for herself and one for the levitating object she brought with her.

Standing Harry approaches the object, knowing as soon as he took it in that he had completely lost this gift war.

"What is it?" He breathes out, lifting the cage up.

"That is a rare variant of the Phoenix, I believe their type is called the sky Phoenix. She will always mimic the sky at that time of day, including the weather pattern through the colors of her feathers. I've done some research for you and here is a book to explain anything else." Draco says handing the darker haired man a blue leather book.

"What about her… rebirth? How will that work?" Harry questions, pulling the timid bird out of the cage.

"From what I've read they are always reborn at night, on the night of the new moon. The apparantly do not burst into flame, but insteady disintegrate into falling stars at midnight. So she has about a week or two before her next rebirth." Draco explains.

"This is… this is… perfect, she is perfect.…" Harry whispers stroking the silky black feathers of his new pet.

"I'm glad you like her. I even made sure that she is an unbonded phoenix." Draco mentions as he also strokes her feathers.

"Unbonded?" Harry questions, turning to glance at the blond man.

"Well Pheonix's are one of the few creatures that can be used as familiars and tie themselves to one wizard who they trust, it's thought that any pheonix that survives the death of it's bondmate will disappear into the wilds having lost all reason to stay in our world. " Draco explains softly.

"So that's what happened to Fawkes after Dumbledore died." Harry says softly.

Draco nods, "So what do you want to name her?"

"I think her name will be Seren." Harry says after a moment of thought.

"Welsh for star, I think it works." Draco says approvingly, "Seren it is."

The phoenix ruffles then spreads her feathers, showing the white stars illuminated on her feather to their full effect.

"She's beatiful," Harry says softly, putting her back into her cage.

"I'm really glad you like her, I was a little worried. I jsut thought since a lot of the things in your life have revolded around the phoenix symbol so perhaps it meant that you were supposed to have one." Draco explains as he conjures some more water into her bowl.

"What can Phoenix do?" Harry asks softly, shredding up some meat for the bird that Taley had left.

"They can be used like owls to take mail, they can transport just about anything. Also evey pheonix has a set of special abilities that only the owner can unlock." Draco explains as Harry sets her on a table close enough to the fire to stay warm.

"Many choose to keep theirs out of a cage, but only after finding if they are able to handle it." Draco says softly as Harry returns to his seat.

"After Hedwig was killed by the death eaters I haven't been able to get myself another owl, so she is perfect for me." The emerald eyed man explains, trying and failing not to yawn.

"Come on, let's head to bed. The morning is fast approaching and I want to make sure that I am in tip top shape for the Weasley's first thing tomorrow." Draco says with a rather adorable pout.

"Hey, I came to your parent's party for you, you get to come to this for me." Harry counters with a smile, letting Draco drag him out of the chair and into his large warm bed having gotten ready for bed when they first got back to the rooms.

"I suppose you are right..." Draco says softly, sleepily, as they curl up together.

"I know I am." Is the last thing Harry says as both men drift off into an easily relaxing sleep.

* * *

 

The Burrow: Boxing day

After getting up rather refreshed the next morning both men go about getting ready for the new day. Harry practically has to force Draco to wear his Weasley jumper, until the other man finally submits and slides the clothing on, hoping to hide it from his mother.

After getting ready and gathering any other gifts they had for the Weasley's they quickly dart through the Manor until they are outside before apparating.

Walking around back Harry leads Draco and they enter through the kitchen.

"Harry Potter, nice of you to make it and with your unmentioned boyfriend might I add." Molly Weasley says in the nearest thing to a pout he had ever heard.

"Molly, I was planning on telling you but I wanted to do it in person. I just havent had much time to make a trip down her with school and such." Harry implores, his eyes wide and pleading.

"Oh well, I suppose I can forgive you this once especially since you came wearing your jumpers." She says with a smile patting Draco's cheek, "Though you better not do it again, and you and I Mr. Malfoy will be having a conversation before you leave."

"Now, out you go Harry I hate having you in the kitchen since you try to help. I have snacks set up until our meal is ready." She says shooing both men out, after garnering a nod from Draco.

Harry exits slowly, looking around for any troublemakers that might….pop out at any moment and you know the saying about speaking of the Devil.

"Harry," George starts throwing a shoulder over the smaller man.

"Draco," Fred says as they both start to steer their newly arrived guests up the stairs and into their old room.

"Fancy seeing you here." Fred mentions with a smile, "I almost thought you were going to ignore mum's threat." He says ruffling Harry's already unruly hair up further.

"And facy you bringing your new boy toy." George says softly, his eyes gliting.

"Oh sod off you two, you're just peeved I beat you at your own game." Harry says with a grin, knowing they werent really pissed.

"You bet we are, if we had known we would have forced you into business with us as a partner." Fred pouts.

"Will you at least think about it?" George asks.

"Sorry guys, I already have a job I love." Harry says softly.

"Oh, more's the pitty." Fred sighs softly.

"Shall I be expecting anything from you two today?" Harry questions.

"Never," They both say at the same time with matching grins.

Harry nods and takes Draco's hand, "Is Ginny around by chance?"

"Yeah we saw her, she's already asked about you ar least four times." George tells him.

"Alright well thanks for the warning, I'll see you guys later." Harry says leaving and bring Draco with him down the long flight of stairs.

"Upstairs during these types of days is a dangerous place to be." He explains softly, "You either walk in on something you don't want to or you get ambushed like that."

"I see, this is rather…. different than our boxing days." Draco says quietly, before practically running into ron.

"Oi, there you two are. I've been looking for you, lets go play some games until the food comes out." He says leading them over to the table set for wizard snaps and wizarding chess.

"You and your stomach are in a commited relationship," Harry jokes, before being pulled into a fierce hug by his best mate's girlfriend.

Hermione quickly wrestles Draco into one as well before calming down and sitting back down.

Draco decides to take Ron on at wizards chess while Harry and Hermione talk about anything and everthing while watching the two play.

Speaking to people who filter through the living room they had eventually spoken to all fo the Weasley's except Ginny, who had yet to make an appearance. The twins were also oddly missing.

Their attention had drifted off to their conversation when they hear Ron exclaim, "Damn it!" Harry glances over and laughs when he sees that Ron has lost.

"If you've ever met his mother you will understand how you lost," Harry says in some sort of consolation, before they start playing again.

After Ron loses several more times, Harry casts a tempus they find that almost two hours had passed.

"The food is ready!" The Weasley matron yells as she exits the kitch, many closer to her wincing at the tone.

Filtering into the kitchen they all take their customary seats at the table, with Draco simply sitting between him and Fred.

Slowly all the others filter in, Ginny and Fleur with her little girl Victoire being the last ones.

"I would like to thank you all for making it here tonight, to come enjoy a day with family and relaxation. Those of you who still have presents to exchange can do so after the meal, so lets dig in." Molly says with a smile.

All of them fill their plates up with all the fantastic foods that they can fit, beofre happy food inspired chatter starts up around the table.

Ginny reaches across the table to grab some food nearly knocking Harry's drink over, "Sorry" She says softly, not meeting his gaze.

"It's fine, and I wanted to speak with you after we eat." The dark haired man says softly.

"Oh, alright." Is her cheerful reply, before giving a nasty look to Draco.

Turning to his boyfriend HArry notices that Draco is looking around the table with an unreadable expression, "What is it?"

"Is it always like this? So lively?" The blond questions watching Bill and Charlie laughing and betting against Fred and George.

"Ever since I started come here after first year." Harry tells him with a fond smile.

"I've never seen anything like it." Draco admits curiously.

"Not even at Hogwarts?" The dark haired man questions.

"Slytherins weren't prone to having too much fun as it could leave us open to a political attack so we never had lively meals." Draco explains quietly.

"That's strange, but I understand until I met Ron I'd never seen anything like this before it was eye opening." Harry tells him with a smile, rubbing his hand.

"It's nice, I've always wanted to have a meal like this I'm just surprised that it's like this here as they are a pureblood family." Draco admits, "I thought they would be more similar to mine."

"The Weasley's put more purchase in love and loyalty than many pureblood family's." Harry tells him with a smile, "I think that was why it was so hard for me to understand your family when we were younger."

"I want a family like this one day," Draco admits, giving harry a rare unguarded smile.

"As do I," Is Harry's simple response as he starts eating again, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

As he is paying attention to the conversation bill is having with his father, Harry doesn't notice that Ginny had snuck around the table before he saw her out of the corner of his eye.

Not noticing quickly enough he wasn't able to stop her from kising him, right in front of everyone, though he immediately pushed her away.

The table grows quiet as Harry exclaims, "What the hell Ginny?!"

"Why didn't it work, you're supposed to love me now?" She questions glancing from him to the glass of pumpkin juice.

Fred immediately takes the glass and does a set of charms over it that forces a cloud of pink mist to erupt from the glass.

"Harry, she just slipped you a highly illegal love potion. It's called…" Fred starts.

"Verite Amour, it's banned here because it is permanent and is sealed by a kiss." Draco finishes, hissing his words out.

"Why aren't I in love with her then?" He questions, gently taking Draco's wand from him.

"Because, you are already in love with someone else." Molly says kindly, giving her daughter a dark look.

"Ginevra Weasley you will come with me," Molly hisses out to her youngest daughter exiting the room, with a crying Ginny trailing behind saying things like, "She promised it would work, that he would love me. What went wrong?"

Hermione comes around Ron's chair to hug Harry, "I'm sorry, I know you wanted to tell her you forgave her about the paper thing. I know this probably hurts, I'm sorry this happened." SHe whispers to him as she strokes his hair.

For Harry's part he was shell shocked, and slowly coming back to reality.

When he is fully back he smile's at his frined before pulling away, his emerald eyes flashing.

"She will not get away with this." He hisses out, his anger growing.

"She's just being a stupid child, don't do anything you'll regret." Bill cautions.

"Not Ginny, didn't you hear what she said? She was going on about how someone told her to give that to me and that it would work. Love potions are notorious for making people forget what they are doing besides that they love person who gave the potion. Someone wants me out of the way, and would anyone like to hazard a guess on who wants me gone so badly that she would break the law by manipulating Ginny and procuring illegal love potions?" Harry questions in a cold voice.

A chill hung over the crowd as everyone slowly came to the same realization, as all of them had heard what had been going on with the ministry the last few weeks from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Finally Fred looks at him, "You mean to tell me that Umbridge is behind this? Umbridge is manipulating my little sister?" He asks, as no one else seemed ready to.

"That is exactly what I'm saying, and she just officially made this personal." Harry says softly.

"Well i'm in on the 'lets take down evil toad' squad," Charlie says with a chuckle.

"Me too, " Percy says quietly, having only just returned to the family after long being at odds with them.

"We're in." The twins say together, as one by one all of the people at the table agree to help in their own ways.

"Alright, tomorrow I'm going through all the information we have and I will send each of you a letter on what to do moving forward." Harry says softly, finally having calmed down enough.

Their are nods and grunts filled with food in Ron's case from everyone there.

"I'll be back." Harry says quickly before walking out, Draco following quickly behind.

"I-I need to check Ginny for the imperious and I-i need to take down umbridge… I can't let this get to me.…" He says softly to Draco.

Slowly approaching him, Draco pulls Harry into a tight hug.

"You are allowed to let things get to you, and you are also allowed to rely on others. I know you've never really been good at allowing others to do things for you, but I want you to accept some help and to trust me and the others who will fight for and with you. I want you to allow yourself to be angry, hurt, or whatever you are feeling because it is unhealthy to bottle it all up." He whispers into Harry's ear, rubbing his lovers back with soft but firm motions.

Harry tightens his hold on Draco's waist, allowing himself to take the comfort that was being forced on him, "I suppose you are right…" He says softly.

"I know I am, and as for that dismal kiss I can make that all better." Draco says cupping Harry's chin with one of his hands and tilting it up so their gazes are meeting.

leaning down, Draco kisses his emerald eyed love, like he'd wanted to all day. This kiss was not quick it was slow and held all the emotion that he wasn't quite ready to put into words. Pulling appart they immediately come back together for another kiss.

These kisses though impassioned are not of a sexual nature, but rather of a deeper more emotional level.

They cling together for several moments, before Draco kisses Harry's cheek and pulls away until he is only touching the hand that he is holding in his own.

"I know this might be cliche but this will all work out eventually, don't worry." He says softly, placing a kiss on Harry's hand, "One step at a time, but today is not for worrying it's for time with your family." He says gently pulling Harry back into the dining area where Molly has returned but Ginny is missing.

Everyone seems to avoid what happened, but he was told that Ginny did leave and head back to her flat.

The rest of the meal was spent with smiles and laughter, enjoying the time that they had with this obnoxiously red family.

After the meal, Draco is pulled aside by a very stern Molly Weasley while Harry hands out his gifts to all of the people there, especially little Victoire.

Opening a few of his own, Harry noticed that Draco has even gotten a small pile from this family, making his heart feel ready to burst.

Draco and Molly seem to be in very high spirits, looking like a pair that was conspiring rather than having a serious conversation.

"What happened?" Harry asks as his boyfriend takes a seat next to him.

"Oh, just charming my way out of trouble," Is his ownly answer as he smirks.

Harry sighs but smiles anyways, "You have a pile of presents there for you."

"Really? Thank you all," He says with a warm smile, before starting to open them.

It is the last one that seems to confuse the new couple, as they has gone through all the gifts for everyone already.

"What is this?" Draco asks curiously

"I have no clue." Harry replies reaching forward to open the unlabeled book.

Once he does there is a flash of light, and both men are now women and Fred and George are laughing like lunatics.

Draco now a smaller blond woman, almost eerily like his mother in figure simply smirks at the Weasley twins.

"You two never learn do you?" He says softly, dangerously.

"Did you really think this would inconvenience us?" Harry asks softly.

"Well aren't you gay?" George asks, surprised at the lack of response.

"Not at all, both of us are more bisexual than anything." Draco replies with a smirk, "Though we both learn towards men more, how do you think we were with women for so long beforehand? I know Harry planned to get you back himself, but I believe that this time I will be taking the honors as I haven't done so myself as of yet. That is if he doesn't mind." He says the last bit to Harry.

The younger man simply shrugs, "I honestly don't care as long as I have something to do with it and it's at least slightly devious."

"Oh it will be, but I might need a few things from you before I can accomplish it." He tells his lover.

Harry nods, before looking down at his new feminine body with a frown, before standing up.

"Why the hell am I so short!!" He shouts, realizing that he isn't even 165cm.

"Well you were short for a man so it makes sense that you would be short as a woman," Draco points out twining hands through Harry's long hair.

"I hope you decide to keep your hair like this." He says wistfully.

"I will let you style my hair if you let me style yours." Harry counters.

"Really?….. alright, but I will hold the right to terminate that at any moment." Draco says cautiously with a nod.

"Same here."

They spend the next few hours playing games and enjoying themselves.

"As it is getting late, I believe me and Draco should head out." Harry tells them as they stand, levitating all of the gifts and food curtesy of Molly Weasley that they were taking home.

After saying goodbyes and making no more than six promises to drop by they were able to apparate back to Hogwarts and into the comfort of their rooms.

"Let's go to my room, I have a potion that should get this spell the twins used out of our system within the next three days." Draco says by way of explanation.

The potion is completely foul, a light lavendar color that smells like blood. It even tastes like blood mixed with Dalias.

"That is nasty, I want you to make something that will have no effect on a potion but still make it taste better." Harry tells him with a gag.

"Maybe I will, that's actually not a bad idea." Draco muses.

They quicky get ready for bed, still getting used to the new bodies.

"My clothes should fit you better, until we return to being men." Harry tells his lover with a small smile and a kiss.

"They should, but as for you, I'm not even sure what you can wear."

"I'm just going to transfigure a set of clothes for the next few days," He says with a shrug.

Soon enough they climb into Harry's bed together, "I really did enjoy today," Draco admits softly.

"Oh my, Draco Malfoy admitting that he enjoyed spending time in the presense of the entire Weasley family." Harry teases.

"Oh shush." Draco says with a rather adorable pout.

"Hmm let me think about it, why don't you make me?" Harry purrs out softly.

Draco leans over to kiss him, "That I can definitely do." He whispers against his lover's lips wondering how he got so lucky and hoping that the next few weeks goes smoothly for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long to post! I've been so busy and I feel terrible for ditching you like that! So i'm hoping that this 16,000 + word chapter makes up for the weeks that I missed. Please comment! I love to hear from everyone!!!!!! Thank you for reading my little story and I love you all. Also the part where Harry is talking to snape is my idea of a farewell for Alan Rickman, I hope you all liked it! Have a good day!


	15. Playing Grown Up Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter of two that will be the Climax of the story (look who passed their english classes, I feel like such a nerd) You will be finding out a lot more of what Umbridge has been up to and how Harry and Draco have grown as a couple, yay!! Enjoy!

Harry: Malfoy Manor

Everything was going perfectly, all the plans that had been made in the last few weeks were finally coming together.

Today Draco came to inform Harry that the prophet was in the perfect spot for a corporate takeover. It had made it much better that they had been consistantly been sending in false stories to bring down their reputation, then had the Quibbler post the true stories.

Sitting around a table at Malfoy Manor, Harry smiles thinking about how awkward it had been to be there before. In the last weeks he had been almost constantly at the Manor, whether with Narcissa as she taught him social intrigue and tampered with her little spies, or around the table planning out their next attack and what they hoped to achieve.

Harry had always assumed that even if he and Draco had somehow gotten together he would never have a decent relationship with his blond's parents. Though things could still be tense at times with the ever serious Lucius, Harry found that he geniunely enjoyed spending time with Narcissa.

Through Narcissa's little, "birds and bees" They found that the ministry was going through serious unrest with distrust in their management in several recent decisions. Though it put their plans in a delicate position, it also made their jobs slightly easier.

They had just recently found out that Umbridge had been asked to come in as an expert in domestic policy, so that was how she had gotten more of her foot in the door at the ministry. This in turn forced the Malfoy family to be both more careful, causing them to take more dangerous risks. Risks that had finally paid off.

Looking down at the list Harry found even his eyes widening, having thought he was aware of what Umbridge was capable of, "Blackmail, that's a given. Does this say Kidnapping?" He questions, glancing up at Lucius.

"It does." The older blond man replies, sitting at the head of their war council table.

"Of what sort, actual children? or otherwise?" Harry questions letting his eyes scan down some of the more obvious claims on the parchment.

"All of the above, apparently she has some goons abducting muggle children from their homes to do human experimentation using stolen magical creatures." He says with obvious distaste staining his tone.

Harry glances over at Draco, "You are aware that this changes things?"

"I am, I cannot expect you to stay still while children's lives are in danger. Nor can I stay inactive myself. Are you sure these claims can be backed up?" He questions, glancing at both of his parent's.

"Positively, though it might help if we can find where the children are being kept." Narcissa says quietly, looking positively livid herself.

"If we can get ahold of her wand, we can prove the unforgivables.…." Narcissa muses, glancing at her own copy of the list.

"Most of this is straightforward except a few here and there, What do you mean stealing titles?" Harry asks Narcissa, pointing to it on his list.

"Well she has purposefull arrested people that she is somewhat related to, so she could stand to inherit." She explains with a sneer, "It's pathetic that she has to fight as much as she does for the small titles that she gets through this."

He nods, "What about this," He asks pointing at the sentence, to which both the elder Malfoy's explain.

"If we can prove all this, what we have here could get her in prison for life." Draco breathes out with a smile.

"Then she will stop attacking you, allowing us to live our live's in peace." Harry says, mentioning the words that Draco had left unspoken.

"Now that we have all this accumulated power and influence, what do you plan to do with it?" Narcissa asks, curiosity tinging her voice.

"Besides getting rid of Umbrigde I want to destroy the ministry from it's roots up." Harry mentions as if discussing the weather.

"This is the first mention of you being against the current ministry management, Is there a reason for it?" Lucius questions, the first hint of interest showing in in his silver eyes.

"Well I suppose there is a question I have before I will explain though it is only partially related. Is there a limit to how long after a use an unforgivable can be used in court?" Harry questions quietly.

"No, why?" Draco asks him curiously.

"I would say no reason, but let's just say I was very lucky that they didn't check my wand for unforgivables during the war… Or during my time as an Auror as well…" He says with a dark chuckle.

All three Malfoys look at him with shock, "Let's just say that everyone here has done their fair share of dark tasks." He explains dissmissively.

"Are you telling me that the Golden boy has used an unforgivable curse?" Draco questions with a smile tugging up on his lips.

Harry casts a dark look at his lover, "No, I'm telling you that the Golden boy is a false image made by delirious fools. I have murdered, threatened, destroyed, cast illegal curses as much as a Death Eater in my life." Once he started, all of it seemed to pour out of him in an angry torrent, "Most of the illicit activities have been blacked out in history whether by the war or a ministry that is so corrupt that they don't want to show what horrendous activities they were forcing their aurors to do. Technically I finished the Auror program in a month as they pushed me through a boot camp like training course, flinging curses while teaching theory, that was probably one of the worst times of my life. They claimed that I was still in the program for at least a year after that point, while sending me out on missions." Harry starts to explain, taking a deep breath.

"During that year, I only had one class and was currently 'interning' at the ministry in my free time. Well instead of paperpushing and getting coffee for stuck up officials I spent that year tracking down Death Eater's who were in hiding and holding torture sessions to find out where more could be found. Along with that I used all three unforgivables on several occasions, which was sanctioned by the Senior Auror and of course the Minister of Magic. I was used as a tool by the ministry, forced to become a monster under the pretense of the Golden boy, the Saviour."

"Why didn't you quit?" Narcissa questions quietly with horror filling her tone.

"I tried, once, and that was my official breaking point. When I tried, Kingsley pulled an bit of anti-werewolf legislation that affected the children of any werewolf to be used for testing. Kingsley finally lost his tool when he threatened my Godson Teddy Lupin, the only reason being his potential werewolf genetics and metamorphosis genes." Harry growls out, his emerald eyes flashing, "Before the ministry got ahold of me, I had only cast two spells that purposefully hurt another person. The first was the Cruciatus curse upon Bellatrix Lestrange, this was after she brutally murdered my godfather in front of me, she even took time to taunt me about it. The Second was accidental and unknowingly, Severus Snape had created some nasty curses in his youth and I got ahold of his potions text in my sixth year where I learned a curse called Sectumsempra. That curse was used upon Draco, after that I got rid of the book and never used it again, it terrified me that a curse could do that to a person even if that person was about to cast a curse at me as well." He says squeezing Draco's hand, which had sometime ago found its way into his own.

"This is…. Shocking to say the least." Lucius says softly.

"So now you understand just why I want to replace Kingsley, and all of the senior staff if I can." Harry finishes with a self conscious shrug.

Lucius finally nods, apparently deep in thought. His silver eyes are narrowed on an unidentified point in space, his pupil tracing pattern's as thoughts race through his head.

"Are you aware that they just recently are allowing memories to be allowed into trials?" He questions the green eyed man.

"I am, what of it?" Harry replies, scrutinizing the blond man in front of him.

"Well if you were to consent, your memories could be used to at least impeach all those involved." Lucius points out, curious on how the young man would handle this information.

"I-I will think about it." Is the only response he gets.

With that the meeting seems to fall apart with only minor details left, they all knew what was going to happen next. Now the elder Malfoy's would find those children, and finally they could go after Umbridge.

* * *

  
Draco: Hogwarts

Draco smiles fondly at the dark grey bundle in his bed. Harry had almost immediately forced himself to sleep, knowing that he is no good in a waiting game. They both had agreed that Draco would wake him, if anything was found during his much needed nap.

Thing had seemed to come to a boiling point lately, and Draco hated it. He hated to think that this precious man he had fallen in love with had been forced to do such horrendous things, that at this moment a target was once again painting itself on his back. Draco almost wished that Harry would agree to leave the UK for awhile, wanting to get them away from anything that might wish to harm his beautiful lover.

Sliding into bed he spooned Harry, needing to be close. Curling up against the warm solid weight only made Draco's desire to protect this man even worse. To Draco falling in love with Harry Potter was a curse, he had always been a protector in his life whether by taking the brunt off his friends or appearing a coward to keep other's from being harmed, so of course Draco fell in love with the only person who wouldn't allow themselves to be sheltered from this storm.

'Maybe that's why you chose him, not because you wanted to protect him but because you needed someone to be able to protect themselves as well.' A traitorous voice spoke up in the back of Draco's head.

'That doesn't mean that I won't worry when he puts himself in his hero routine," Draco argues back, wondering why he doesn't just ignore that voice.

'You have heard his tale, his life story. It could be that maybe he does this hero routine so that no one else has to go through all that he did. Maybe he himself is a protector as well, and maybe this time it's you who needs to be shielded in his mind.' Draco's mind points out to the opposing side.

'Oh hush," He tells the annoyingly acurate part of his mind, while his mental tone lacks any venom.

The voice oddly enough does stay silent, but only because it has left all the impression it needed. Draco groans wondering how a voice in his head could be silently smug, almost wondering if he should go to a mind healer.

Draco gets out of bed, putting around the flat doing various unnecesary tasks before pulling out his wand to deep clean all the deepest recesses of the suite. Glancing one last time at his lover, he almost wishes that Harry was awake to distract him from the pressing boredom, for whenever the emerald eyed man was around nothing was boring.

Finally after an hour of him carefully banishing cobwebs with sinister glee, an owl finally taps on the window. The owl is a love hawk owl, with stunning patterns staining its wings. Draco immediately recognized it, as it happened to be his mothers' favorites.

To my darling boys,

It seems that Lucius and I have something we need to discuss with you. We will see you at the manor in no more than an hour. I do expect you to be in proper dress, of course. Draco dear, perhaps you should pick Harry's outfit for him.

Draco pauses to chuckle, having not known that his mother had gotten to know Harry enough to realize his dismal lack of fashion sense. Shivering as he got a flashback of his brunette trying to mix Emerald Green and Chartreuse.

Also, I would like to ask you to bring along several toys that young Teddy might enjoy. I've been wondering what to get my little nephew, as Harry is his godfather he should have some options for me. I'm thinking that I will ask to have him and maybe one of his little friends stay with us at the manor for awhile and I would hate to be a bad host and bore them.

I will see you both soon, and do not under any circumstances be late.

Sincerely,  
Narcissa Malfoy

Draco enters his bedroom and slides back in bed, hating to wake Harry from his slumber. Stroking the dark hair he allows his eyes to play over his lovers features once more.

Leaning down he captures Harry's parted lips with his own, sliding his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Draco slowly starts to suck on Harry's bottom lip with a small smirk as the other man starts to wake with a sound that could be considered a moan.

Suddenly Emerald eyes are wide open and staring into Silver, before they lower with a satisfied smile. Harry lazily starts kissing his blond back, amping the kiss up only slightly. They allow themselves to enjoy the closeness for several more moments before Draco regretfully pulls away.

"We have recieved an owl from my mother," he says softly, playing with one of the wild strands of dark hair spilling over his pillow.

"And what did she say?" Harry asks in an oddly controlled tone.

"That we need to be at the Manor in at most an hour, that we need to be dressed appropriately, and that we need to bring toys with us for the children that we are going to be retrieving." He summarized, handing Harry the letter.

Harry sighs after reading it, "Some days I'm glad that your family knows how to hide information in seemingly innocent words. Many of the other people I've worked with have lacked that quality."

"Well then you haven't been working with Slytherin's, we are far more cunning than that." Draco says with no lack of smugness, to which Harry simply rolls his eyes.

"Alright, lets get dressed so we can go pick up some toys." Harry says sliding out of bed and stretching.

Draco watches him for a moment before sliding out after him. Before shutting the drawer that is magically connected to Harry's wardrobe.

"What was that for?" The darker haired man questions.

"My mother enunciated the fact for nice clothing, which no offense meant means we need to pull from my wardrobe rather than yours." He explains opening his own wardrobe.

Harry simply smiles, "I find it hilarious that you believe you can tell me what to wear." The emerald eyed wizard says neutrally.

"I believe my mother requested it for a reason or are your sensibilities more important than children?" The silver eyed man replies just as neutrally.

Silence ensues for several moments, "Fine, ill wear the fancy clothes……. again." The dark hairedc man says in what is definitely not a pout.

"Thank you for being reasonable my love," Draco say, kissing Harry's cheek with a slight smirk.

Harry tries not to blush under the guise of anger but fails, "My love?"

"Well we've been dating for several weeks now, and it is true that I love you. Our relationship has seemed to cement lately, especially with my parents taking so well to you. So I figured that as it is true, why don't I make sure you know it too." He tell the younger man with an adoring smile lighting up his face.

"Well I love you too, but don't expect endearments like that… Yet." Harry says turning away to slide some of the clothing Draco handed him on, while hiding the full blush coloring his features.

Draco makes a soft noise of aknowledment, but otherwise says nothing as he waits to see how the clothing looks on Harry. The dark vest already compliments his hair and skin while the green accents in the button down shirt bring out his eyes, while accentuating the luxurious eyelashes framing those emeralds.

Draco leans down to kiss his lover, "You look fantastic, now let me alter the clothing to fit your form." He explains, pulling out his wand to transfigure his clothing to fit the slimmer frame.

Once Draco fixes Harry's appearance to suit him, they leave to go collect the muggle toys for the children before heading to the Manor as ordered.

"Right on time," Narcissa calls to the two men as she and another woman watch them approach.

"Madam Parkinson, it's a pleasure to see you again. How is Pansy?" Draco asks casually, while his eyes hold some mistrust.

"Oh she's fine, busy as ever with that salon of hers. I wish my daughter was more like you Draco, more open to her parent's point of view and focused on public opinion." She tells him with a dramatic sigh.

"I don't know how I came to give you that opinion of me but I in no way am focused on the public opinion of me." Draco tells her with confusion.

"Well you've garnered yourself a good match in Mr. Potter to secure the Malfoy family, haven't you?" The older woman questions, with malicious curriosity flitting through her steady gaze.

"That isn't…." Draco begins.

"Madam Parkinson, I do not appreciate the assumption you have created for yourself of my boyfriend. He is in no way using me, or my unwanted fame for any purposes I assure you. I also do not appreciate your blatant disrespect for speaking of me as if I was not standing right in front of you myself. Now, is there a reason I am having to deal with this woman?" He questions of Narcissa, allowing the scathing tone to pass as he turns away from the now pale woman.

"Actually as she is one of the editors of Witch Weekly she has many sources, and potentially may have found us the location that we have been looking for. " The blonde woman says with obvious disdain for the shell shocked editor.

"I was hoping that we could all have a nice lunch, but as you have infuriated both my son and his partner I will be eating with them alone. Perhaps another time." The lady of the manor says dismissively of the woman who is quickly walking out.

"Don't worry yourself Harry, she has been trying to worm into our good graces for at least a decade. She has gotten it into her mind that if she gets close to us, I will suggest Pansy as a good wife for Draco. Though I do like Pansy, much more than her mother might I add, they would be an abyssmal couple and only make each other completely miserable. I would rather my son married for love, than prestige." She tells them firmly, before turning on her heel and walking out.

Both men follow, unsure how exactly to respond. Harry glances around to see that she is leading them into the spring sunshine of one of the many gardens.

"We have sent some of those loyal to us still to the sight she told us, and have indeed found the missing children. Lucius is as we speak bringing together the rest of the evidence against Umbridge and formally taking over the prophet. In less than a half an hour we will control the news and the ministry will be on it's knees. In our written thesis to the senior ministry members we are offering that the children stay at the manor rather than a hospital, to feel more secure until they are returned to their families." Narcissa explains while taking a bite of the turkey that had been set before them by elves.

"How long until father contacts the auror's and those children are safe?" Draco asks with a nod.

"Not long at all now." Is her response.

"Allow me to contact the Auror's myself, as a former Auror myself they will more quickly go into action and I can formally request as an expert that the children be placed with you until further notice." Harry explains, nibbling on some lunch as well.

Draco doesn't look to pleased with that, but doesn't argue instead bowing to the logic of the notion. "That would be the best option." He says softly.

Harry smirks at him knowingly but doesn't mention anything at the moment, "Would you mind if I used one of your fireplaces to place the Floo calls?" He questions of the Malfoy Matriarch.

"Of course not, what is ours is yours." She says with a kind smile, as her son's lover stands with a smile of his own.

"Thank you, this truly means a lot to me. I shall return momentarily." He says softly, slipping back into the house.

While Harry makes his calls Narcissa turns to Draco, "Is it true that he recieved the Potter and Black rings?" She questions of her only child, with a searching look.

Draco smiles used to his mother's piercing looks, "It is, though it seems he is very disinterested about the situation. He is probably the least greedy, covetous person I've ever met. Before you say something about how I should be trying to interest him I would like you to remember who you are talking about, if Harry does not want to discuss something it is not disussed. That man is Slytherin through and through in many ways, I honestly have no idea how he became a Gryffindor. " He says softly, hoping to appease his mother's socialite tendancies.

"Well my darling son, you seem to forget that you were raised as a Slytherin and should be able to figure something out." She points out, sipping her tea.

"Ah but mother, you seem to forget that there is many ways to be a Slytherin. Currently I am using my self preservation and collecting all the info I need. Once I've bided my time I will get him to make a move when it is most opportune rather than in a low point of the year for our society. I honestly believe that he doesn't want something else to make him different, and the fact that he knows next to nothing about the inheritance he was born for does not help. Though I do want him to reach his potential I will not pressure him beyond his comfort zone." He mentions the last part with a sharper tone than previously.

Narcissa smiles and bows her head minutely, "That is all I needed to hear. I'm pleased that you truly seem to care for Harry as I have discovered a fondness for him, It would be rather disappointing for both me and your father to lose him now. Your father may not say it, but he is also very found of Harry to the point that it would not surprise me if he had already started gathering intelligence about a permanent tie between you two."

Ignoring his mother's practiced hinting he simply smiles, "I do care for him, and I will allow things to unfold with minimal orchestrating from any party, including myself."

Narcissa beams at him, "It seems you have learned nearly all you can from me, you have even managed to verbally manuever me into a corner of my own making. Though you would do well to remember that sometimes you have to be willing to risk everything to gain what you truly crave."

"I will keep that in mind, mother." He says as their words fade into a companionable silence, surrounded by the beauty of the gardens.

Eventually the house elves come and tidy up the luncheon, but still Harry has not returned. Though when he does exit the extravagant french doors he looks far more tired than an hours worth of calls warranted.

"It is done, but I didn't realize just how deeply Umbridge had ingrained herself. Nearly half my typical calls either didn't answer the call to help, wouldn't, or couldn't help. I honestly didn't think that I would have to call in one of my favors to get this taken care of." He surmises quietly.

"It makes sense that she would but added pressure on those who might help you destroy her. Who is heading the opperation?" Draco questions.

"Auror Wormwood, he is a relative of the Longbottoms. Though a good Auror he typically won't do anything that won't get him something in return, so I called in part of a life debt." Harry explains with narrowed eyes.

"Why him?" Draco asks curiously.

"Though more self serving than I would respect, he is good at his job and has many allies in the Aurors. He has made friends with some dangerous people but kept most of his moral code intact." Is all that Harry needs to say.

"He should contact me in an hours time, then we will need to go in with our proof and give our testimonies." The emerald eyed man mentions distractedly.

The two blonde's took that as enough and didn't question any further, letting silence reign again. The day seemed to start getting nasty as dark clouds started to roll in, prophesizing the rain that Britain was infamous for. They all retired into the lounge that Harry had earlier used to make his Floo calls.

Taking a shard of glass out of his pocked Harry silently starts playing with it. First he makes it change colors from red, to blue, to purple, then a rainbow pouring out. Then changes the shape to creatures, object, people. Then finally he adds in the color once more, making the glass into a shifting colored glass window from dragons, to lamps, then finally into a picturization of the sun itself.

The Malfoy's watched him play with the glass in amusement, enjoying the colorful scenes he represented with his Transfiguring glass. Draco flicking his wrist summoned a piece of his own that he used to improv what seemed to be an adventure tale for the occupants of the room.

Their glass theater preformance was interupted when the fire flared once, before introducing the face of a gruff looking man. Seeing the Auror, Harry slides rather gracefully to his knees to be on a better level to converse.

"Did you find them?" He questions quietly, his attention on wanting the children safe.

"We did, but what we found was bloody disturbing. One of the boys, couldn't be older than six, had a claw for a hand and antennae. Another child, a little girl about eleven, had razor sharp claws and seemed to have hurt herself constantly if the number of cuts covering her body and face were any indication. Whatever they were trying to make there was frightening." The seasoned Auror explains, horror somewhat hidden in his tone and facial features.

"You were right though, the opperation was controlled by Umbridge. I don't know why she didn't cover her tracks, but we found evidence pointing straight to her there." He says with a sigh.

"I think she really didn't expect to get caught, so therefore was sloppy. Do you want us to come through now?" Harry questions with a matching sigh, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yes, and Lord Malfoy has already arrived and is currently giving his testimony as we speak. " He says stepping back to unlock the Floo and allow them through.

* * *

 

About an hour later they had finished giving the Auror's all the information that had been gathered in the last few months, fully painting the truth about Umbridge to a point that would not simply be overlooked. All three Malfoy's and Harry were heading back down to the main entrance to Floo back to the Manor.

Though it seems that their luck had ran out in the moments before they entered the Elevator. Harry spins, sensing the magic flying and casts a large shield charm over the family surrounding them.

Looking ahead they were unsurprised at who was facing them, Umbridge had seemingly come to play, "Stupefy!" She yelled, flinging her wand forward. Harry easily blocked it but was more caught off guard by the next spell, spilling off her lips.

 

"Avada Kedavra!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did ya like it???? Please comment, I love to hear from you all and I actually keep the comments to remind me that people do like it and it helps me get away from writers block, so don't be shy!!! Actually this chapter was supposed to incorporate this chapter and the next but I wanted to be a bitch and leave a clifffhanger so don't hate me too much! In the next chapter you'll find out what happens and then we will be having some changes take place. then after that some time skips and amazing fluffyness!! Sorry about all the angst in this little chapter but can't have true fluff without some trouble brewing. Have a nice day my beatuiful readers and tune in for next time! :)


	16. Finding the Truth and the Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Angst!

Harry: The Ministry of Magic

"Avada Kedavra!" Was all he heard before Harry allowed his instincts to take over. In a split second he found himself in front of Draco like a shield.

It was a split second but a very important one, for in that moment Harry found himself caring more for Draco's life than his own. Time had seemed to slow as the green light sped toward him, he smiles thinking about the irony.

When the killing curse hit him, Harry feflt pain, like every piece of his body was being torn to shreds. Though only a second later his eyes opened once more and the pain ebbed.

"Harry!" He heard Draco yell, panicked.

His attention was not on Draco though, it was rivited to the pink monstrosity staring at him in disbelief. Lifting his wand he smile, thanking the fates that he had lived to protect the one he loved.

"Sectumsempra!" He shouts, his anger and frustration flinging the spell at Umbridge with deadly accuracy.

Harry watches, emotionless, as her body is cut to shreds, leaving her on the brink of death. When her knees hit the floor he approaches.

"I shall not tell lies, Dolores Umbridge but you are the biggest liar of them all." He spits out, looking down at the dying woman.

"…How?" She asks softly, her eyes starting to darken from extreme blood loss.

"I honestly do not know, and you will never find out." Harry says quietly, his words sounding purely artic as Dolores Umbridge took her last breath.

Harry glances down at the body, and wonders at the lack of guilt he feels, but dissmisses it as self preservation. In that moment the world around him seems to come back alive, the peace gone.

What Harry wasn't expecting was a punch hitting his face, making it snap to the right, "You bloody idiot! Don't you ever do that to me, fucking sucidal bastard!" Draco rants, anger and fear rolling off him in tangible waves.

Harry doesn't respond, he simply approaches the furious blond and circles his arms around the taller man's waist. He tightens his hold on Draco, letting the blond slowly reciprocate the contact.

"I refuse to apologize for wanting to save your life, but I will apologize for scaring you. I honestly would rather you lived while I died, and I also have no explaination of why I'm not dead. I love you Draco Malfoy, and I would die a thousand times for you no matter how furious you get. " He tells the love of his life, while glancing up and wiping the tears away from those stunning silver eyes.

"You sodding moron, I love you too and I would willingly die for you as well. Why do you have to be such a hero?" Draco whispers against Harry's hair, "Though I don't know if I can forgive you."

"Now that our lives have one less enemy against them I was hoping that things would calm down and we could spend more time together without plotting being a part of it. So please forgive me, I'll do anything to deserve it." Harry offers earnestly.

It wasn't until Harry made eye contact with the Blond Slytherin that he realised what he had done, "Anything huh? I think something could definitely be arranged with that broad promise." Draco purrs with no lack of satisfaction in his tone, "I think we will have to have a discussion when we get back to Hogwarts, but for now we have things to do."

Stepping away from his love, Harry notices that Lucius is already missing but Narcissa still remains there. She smiles at him softly, "I'm happy to see you are alright, you gave us all quite a shock." She says quietly before going to speak with one of the approaching Auror's.

Kingsley arrives in the next few minutes, ordering people to clean up the remains and have them removed. Turning to Harry he frowns deeply as if he is displeased, but Harry can see the relief and freedom that is prevalent in the minister of magic's eyes.

"Come with me Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy as well." He says quietly turning on his tail and walking out, one of the Aurors stops to question him about removing a suspect from a crime scene but only gets a scathing response.

They follow him back to his office in silence, but when they step in Kingsley reaches up and grabs the kitten painting and smashes it to bits on his office floor. Throwing the bits into the trash he takes a seat and gestures for them to take the ones opposing him.

"What happened?" He questions, looking at Harry for the answer.

"She was about to be arrested for crimes that you should be made aware of soon, and attacked us on our way out of the ministry. I got hit by the killing curse, again, and then ended her with a spell that is not yet illegal." He summarizes in Auror fashion.

"You know we will have to detain you." Kingsley says softly, though his eyes are shining.

"You know that I will never allow that." Harry whispers quietly back, "Put me under house arrest, but I will not step foot in a cell after everything I have done for you."

"Fine, that will have to suffice." He says quietly pulling out parchment.

After Kingsley signed all the neccesary documents and Harry copied them all, they finally got to the reason they had entered the office to begin with.

"I believe its time you retired from this position Kingsley, the time you've spent has minister seems to be getting to you and I belive it would benefit your health." Harry explains, twirling his wand absently.

"You don't have the…." Kingsley begins, only to be cut off.

"Actually we do Minister, you see as we speak my father is making the finishing touches on a corporate takeover of the Daily Prophet and we already have power in Witches Weekly and the Quibbler. We will destroy you politically, or you can step down as one of the best Ministers now." Draco explains calmly.

"I could also take you to court for all the things you've made me do, and the way you kept me in line. Though I will say there were other's worse than you, they will be going as well, some more messily than others." Harry proposes folding his hands on his lap.

Kingsley seems to pause for several moments thinking, "I will step down but as I need to choose a succesor I will need to stay for another year."

"That will be unnecessary, we have already chosen your succesor and you will step down at the end of your term in March claiming that you need to take care of your family and your health." Harry tells him.

"Alright, now leave me." Kingsley says, sounding defeated.

"Before I will leave, I wish to warn you that in the next few weeks you will be under fire from the people and press as we will be leaking all of the information from Umbridge. That is the allowance I am giving you for the frienship we once had." Harry says before standing and walking out, with Draco following closely behind.

* * *

 

Draco: Hogwarts

Currently they are curled up on the couch in Draco's quarters together, for now no words are being spoken but all that was needed is touch, a reminder that the other person is there safe and sound.

When they had first gotten back Draco had argued saying that Harry should go to St. Mungo's but that didn't go so well against the stubborn Gryffindor. THe most Draco got was a promise that if he thought something was off he would see a healer.

Draco tightens his hold on Harry who is spooned into his front, "I think I've mentioned this before but I love you and once a Malfoy gets what he wants they hold onto it. I don't think I could survive letting you go now." He whispers softly, stroking Harry's soft curls absentmindedly.

"Then it's a good thing I don't want to be let go, I would rather hold on tighter myself." Harry says in response with a smile.

Their moment is interupted by a knocking on the door, Harry lazily goes to open it. He is honestly shocked to find Ginny Weasley in the hall.

"What are you doing here?" He asks already tensing.

"I wanted to explain, and apologize.…" She starts, looking quite like a beaten puppy.

"Get out." Draco says simply, his eyes flaring as she moves closer to Harry.

"Please, hear me out." She begs softly, "I need to speak with you.

Harry glances at her and then over his shoulder at Draco, "Not now Ginny, I don't honestly know what to say to you if we did talk. Give me some time, and maybe one day we can have the kind of conversation you want. " Harry says softly.

"Harry, I promise it's important." She cries out, her eyes filling with tears.

"So were my feelings, I will talk to you when I am ready." He says quietly shutting the door in her face, as she seemed ready to force him to talk.

Harry smiles at Draco, "Thank you."

"For what?" The blond questions.

"For not being more rude when I know you were angry." Harry explains kissing his cheek.

"Well, it seemed you had it under control and I trust you. I won't ever lord over you in our relationship, I just can't let you see anyone more worthy than me for fear you'll choose them." He says simply, with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh I assure you that is impossible, only you and I are capable of keeping up with each other." Harry says with a smile, his emerald eyes twinkling as he kisses his lover like he had wanted to all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you all for reading and being such amazing readers, I honestly tear up and it makes my day to hear comments and see how many people are reading my story. So please continu to make comments, and actually I altered this chapter from my original (more boring) plan because of someone's comment. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out soon but it is a monster chapter and will be enormous. THank you guys for sticking with my little story, and have an excelent day/ night.


	17. And life goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the cute flufftastic chapter I have been promising, or at least one of them.

April

It had been seven weeks since the events, a month since Harry's house arrest was lifted. It was decided by the illustrious Wizengamont that Harry simply defended himself against a deranged psycopath. No, really??

Though Harry was officially free, he was under review by the board of governors. Though with the press against him, it would be very unlikely for them to make a move negatively. So both he and Draco were finally free to teach for the rest of the year, at least.

A new past time of all our favorite couple, is sitting in front of the fire on chilly Sunday mornings and reading the Daily Prophet to see all the changes that they were moving forward. With Harry's help Lucius was able to get enough blackmail on nearly all of the corrupt officials, while the others were being slandered so badly that they were doubtfully going to be staying much longer.  
  
Not too long after the events at the Ministry, Harry got back into contact with Percy Weasley. Though Percy made mistakes in his personal life he practically ran the Department of Magical Law Enforcement himself as an undersecretary and had spent more time in the ministers office than many of the senior members combined. Also Harry knew that Percy Weasley was fair to a fault, and would abide by the people's wishes. So began their journey to turn Percy Weasley into the next Minister of Magic.  
  
One shopping trip, courtesy of Narcissa Malfoy, and several lessons of acting in public, courtesy of Lucius Malfoy with Harry forced to sit in, they started his official campaign. Most of the toughest competition were still under speculation cast off from the scandal, so many were no longer a threat. The people were desperate to get new blood in, and after hearing of Percy's accomplishments under Barty Crouch and in his stead he quickly gained extreme popularity.

After they officially placed Percy in the role of Minister of Magic, Draco forced Harry to go into a Magical Theorist to figure out what happened to him with Umbridge. Once they underwent some testing it is believed that the Killing curse will never work on Harry again, as that was the spell that activated the Deathly Hallows.

Fred and George had, in the last few weeks, been trying to get prank after prank past the couple, effectively pissing Draco off. That is where Harry stepped aside and allowed Draco to do as he would. His preperations for the twins are just about done, just one last step.

* * *

  
Fred: Weasley's Wizzarding Whizzes

"I will not be trying any more potions!" Harry exclaimed for probably the third time, having already had to duck around their apparating, "The last one got me in a big enough mess, even though it ended well. Also, I do not think my boyfriend would appreciate you trying to feed me another unnamed potion after the last one. He is also already pissed enough at you two, stop pushing your luck and I might be able to save you a little." Harry implored of the two maniacal twins.

"But Harry, you always were our best test subject." George whines, glancing at his older twin.

"Well find another one." Harry says firmly, "I can no longer be your test subject, and don't you dare try to move it onto Draco." He tells them sternly, in an immitation of their mother.

"Harrykins still has some practice until he is as scary as our mother, and she still couldn't control us." Fred taunts, waving the questionable potion in Harry's face.

"Gred, I think Harrykins might be serious. He isn't smiling anymore," George says thoughtfully, tapping his chin.

"Oh, what gave you that idea? Was it the last hour of me telling you no, and avoiding you trying to force me?" Harry asks, faking shock, "Dense much?"

"Oh! You wound us, right Forge?" Fred implores of his twin, clutching his heart drammatically.

"You are correct Gred, I'm not sure if we can forgive you. Though we might if you just test this one last potion." George tries, he really does but it isn't enough.

"You three all would have flourished in Slytherin," Draco says with a sigh from the doorway. Ignoring the snorts he continues, "You all have a manipulative streak that would have flourished into social competence."

"I do not have a….." Harry starts, only to be cut off.

"Might I remind you of the time with the pantry and pizza." Is all Draco says before silence reigns over a bright red Harry Potter.

"Ooh, we want to hear you remind him." Fred says with a nod.

"Yes, we really do." George says with a smile, summonning chairs and popcorn from upstairs.

"Well if you two had left well enough along you would not be on my shit list, and I probably would have continued the story." Draco tells them walking all the way into the room and wrapping his arms around his lover.

"You would never have continued that story whether they were on your shit list or not. If you had you would find yourself in your bed, alone." Harry informs his coldly.

Draco leans down to whisper something to Harry that the twins were unable to hear, but whatever it was had our Savior turning a whole new shade of red and quite literally squirming. Whatever it was, Draco seemingly had Harry hook, line, and sinker.

They watched the Blond let out a deep chuckle when he saw how his words affected his lover, only to get hit by a stinging hex from a pouting Harry Potter. "That wasn't funny! We had a conversation about that already…." Harry reminded him.

"I must have forgot," Draco tells him with a huge smirk.

"Prat!"  
  
"Git!"

"Asshole!"

"Bloody hell I love you," Draco whispers, just loud enough for the twins to hear.

"I suppose that you have proven yourself, we will stop trying to prank you." Fred reluctantly admits.

"Wait, did you just admit that the pranking these last few weeks was you trying to test Draco?" Harry questions, his attention solely negatively on the Weasley twins.

"I think it's cute that they think that they can test me with pranks like that, it would take a lot more than that to get me to leave you." Draco admits with a soft smile, and a wink.

"Remember what I told you that time in the Room of Requirements and just a few weeks ago? That is what I truly mean." Draco elaborates while the twins make exagerated gagging noises.

"You think this is bad, have you been to see your brother and his fiance?" Harry questions Fred, who is making the biggest fool of himself.

"Of course not, Ron and Hermione were always gag worthy with their lovey dovey act. Now they are so much worse!" George says gagging hard.

"Well you will have to be there for their wedding on Saturday, your mother would flay you alive if you didn't show. Also with how you've been acting, there is no place on this earth you could hide from me that I wouldn't send to her." Harry tells them sweetly, ignoring Draco's coughing that sounded oddly like Slytherin.  
  
Harry simply smiles at their matching horrified looks, "I would say you need to find a mirror and see your faces…. but."

"Let us go, my meeting with them is over and it seems they are past being productive for the day." Harry tells Draco, walking hand and hand with his boyfriend out of the shop.

"What have we done? We lost our biggest ally against mom." Fred summarizes glancing at his twin.

"I don't know but I think we actually have to go to the wedding, find dates, and bring a gift all in the next two days." George finishes.

* * *

  
Harry: Hogwarts - Friday night

"I wonder how stressed out they are right now?" Draco muses, thinking of the twins.

Molly when she had found out that the twins had been thinking of skipping out on their little brother's wedding threatened them something terrible, and part of her threat was what would happen if they didn't bring dates. Harry and Draco realized this and had activated a plan, one that helped the boys and got some revenge.

Ducking into the floo, Harry was immediately struck by their fear of having not found date's. Smiling to himself Harry explains that he has a pair of nice young ladies, but since they are doing a favor for the twins they would owe Harry and Draco something. Both quickly agree, their panic of their mother far too great to see things like caution.

"We will bring Camille and Chloe with us since they are coming from France, just tell your mother that if you get there first." Harry explains, fully planning on making them face Molly's wrath first.

"Okay, thank you Harry, we knew we could count on you." Was Fred's parting comment.

"They fell for the trap." Harry tells Draco once he emerges from the floo.

"We knew they would, we get our revenge, and we end up doing good in the end." Draco says, obviously satisfied as Harry curled against him in bed.

"Only one more day, tomorrow they will realize just what a prank is." Harry says in obvious glee.

* * *

  
Harry and Draco: The Burrow- May 1st  
  
The Burrow had been entirely transformed for the wedding, looking like it had walked out of a fairy tale, especially the grounds which Neville and Luna had free reign on.

Harry grins when he hears the sound he's been waiting for, "Fred and George Weasley! What did I tell you about brining dates, I do not want you to embarass out family as even Charlie has brought a date."

"Mom, we have dates they are one their way with Harry and Draco," George starts, "They are coming all the way from France." Finished Fred with a smile.

"Firstly, why would you make Harry and Draco do that they have enought to do with their jobs and making your older brother the Minister of Magic. Secondly, you are forcing those poor girls to come all the way here from France!" Harry smiles before thinking that this is a good time to interject.

"Molly, where is the gift table?" He questions, using a soft tone to apologize for interupting.

"Oh Harry dear, it is right over here. Thank you for helping these two with dates, I hope it wasn't too difficult to deal with?" She questions, giving them both dirty looks.

"Oh no trouble at all, and the girls are over by the large topiaries with Draco," Harry says by way of greeting, while following Molly Weasley.

The twins file off to meet the girls who are just finishing discussing the plan with Draco. They finish right before George, the romantic, drops into a bow and kisses Chloe's hand. Fred mimicks his twin doing the same to Camille.

"You didn't tell us just how stunning these ladies are, or that they were twins as well." George says with a large smile, as if all was forgiven.

"Thank 'oo for ze complement, I apoligize zhat our Inglish is not better." Camille says before dipping into a curtsy.  
  
Draco smirks as their plan has already activated, all he has to do is wait for the signal and then watch the show. They all take their seats and as soon as Molly takes her seat right next to Fred, George, and their dates Harry gives them, from his position as best man, the signal which Draco passes onto the women.

Before both Fred and George's eyes the once beautiful women's features shift until they have eight eyes, then again until they look like Umbridge, then again with pig noses. They do this through the entire wedding, the twins looking more and more sick as at this point they realized that no one else can see it but them. Harry and Draco both can see the changes but as to be polite are still only paying attention to the cerimony, occasionally glancing at them when one of them makes a noise.

After the cerimony they are led into a large tent to begin the festivities, and it is at this point that Fred and George break. Rushing over they pull aside Draco and then Harry from the grooms party.

"What the hell is going on?" George questions softly.

"What is wrong with them?" Fred asks moments later.

"Nothing, what is wrong with you. You guys were staring at them and acting weird through the whole cerimony. " Draco points out, "I think even your mom noticed, see how she is over with the girls?" Who now had pink eyes.  
in  
"How can you not see anything?" George asks quietly.

"Fred do you remember the arguement we had in March about you mixing manticore venom with Unicorns blood? Remember what could happen?" Harry questions looking worried.

"You mean Hallucinations, you think we are hallucinating?" He questions, "Why now and why both of us?"

"Well pixie dust does activate Manticore venom, what if the pixies going around are the problem?" Draco asks him softly.

Fred looks a little doubtful, but George is practically shaking, "What else could be fake?"

"Well why don't you tell us what you see and we will tell you if we see it and you can go try to touch it?" Draco offers.

The twins agree and start touching things, while Harry wordlessly casts feel me not charms. At this point both twins are both freaked out, so Harry gives the second signal. The hallucinations suddenly stop as the pixies leave.

"You were right, " Fred breathes as the girls look normal.

They go around and enjoy the party, then when they are all back with Molly, Harry gives the final signal. Both girls suddenly have huge teeth and are lurking at Molly, scaring the shit out of the twins and causing them to lose their cool.

Finally when they drag the twins off the explain the prank. The girls are French inventors that make specialty makeup, some allowing illusions to be placed over the makeup that can only be seen by those who have come into contact with the makeup. They explained the signals and how they completely had the Weasley twins loose their cool in public over a prank.

"You win, that was completely inspired." Fred admits softly, "Now lets get back to our dates, maybe we can discuss future products with them." He tells his still shaken twin. Harry and Draco allow them to go back to the dates who are so perfect for them easily, more excited that they officially won over the prankster twins.

Nothing else odd happened, and the rest of the wedding went by in a blur of fun and memories. Later Harry primised himself that he would tell Ron what happened as he would love to know, but for know the secret was theirs.

* * *

  
Harry: Madam Puddifoot's, Diagon Alley- two days later

Gazing over his tea cup at Ginny Weasley seemed to only cement in his mind what he already knew, this was a huge mistake. It had taken some convincing but once Harry had decided to speak to her about what had happened it was a given; The bigger problem had been convincing Draco.

When Ginny had first arrived things had seemed to be fine, that all erupted as soon as they got the tea they had ordered. Rather more specifically after Harry had admited that he was not dressed for their tea date, but rather that Draco was picking him up for a date in a half hour.

"Harry, you know me, I would have never done all that to you. I would have never betrayed you like that, you have to believe me!" She cries out, reaching to touch his hand across the table.  
  
Harry clears his throat, pulling back his hand, "Why exactly should I believe you, when I first kissed Draco you spread the picture around your family?" He points out, sipping his cammomile tea.

"That was just a harmless prank, it was never supposed to leave the family. All of the one's I handed out were charmed so I would know who had handed one over to anyone else or copied it. I also never gave one to either of the twins." She says softly, clasping her hands in her lap.

"So what exactly are you saying happened? Intimate details about where we were had been leaked to Umbridge, you had turned the photo into the press, you were purposefully trying to get in between me and Draco, and you had been acting oddly anyway." He summarized his eyes narrowed.

"I was Imperiod Harry, Umbridge showed up at my place all the way back in July. She forced me under the curse, and you of all people know how bad I am at shaking off someone controlling me." She says earnestly, her hands once more ending up reaching for him.

Harry sighs avoiding her grasp, "Well if that is true then I suppose you would allow me to do a diagnostic scan of you?" He asks lifting his wand.

"Of course," She says softly.

He quickly does so, filtering through all the spells that had been cast on her in the last year. This spell, though very effective, was for some reason not allowed in courts to disprove the use of the imperio curse as it is a violation of rights. Surprisingly it takes Harry awhile to filter through all the spells, as many of them are for hair care, until he found the one he was looking for.

"You weren't lying, but I will say that it was a very weak one. I believe you Ginny, but if you ever try to get between me and Draco again I will hex you." He says this part softly, meeting her gaze with a determined one of his own.

"I have never lied to you Harry, and I don't plan on starting. I do not accept your relationship with Draco, and completely expect it to fail very quickly. I will be here when you need a shoulder to cry on after your break up, and to help you find someone better." She tells him firmly, before standing and walking out.

Harry is sitting at the table, pinching the bridge of his nose when Draco enters, "That bad was it?" The blond questions, sliding into the booth across from his boyfriend.

"She was under an imperio courtesy of Umbridge, it seems that it was lifted after her death. I found it with a spell that I was taught during my Auror days." Harry explains, taking another sip of his tea.

"Then what has you stressed love?" Draco asks taking his hand from across the table, and brushing his lips across Harry's knuckles.

"She also said that she wouldn't accept our relationship, fully expected it to end soon, and then she would be there to console me, oh and to help me move on." He tells him through clenched teeth, his grip on Draco's hand tightening.

"She is delusional, and you know that very well." Is all the answer he had or needed to give.

Harry smiles, "I love how you know just what to say, however simple to make me forget my worries."

"It might or might not be because I spent most of my younger years visually stalking you." Draco admits with a small smile.

Harry points laughing, "Now you admit it! Draco Malfoy, admitting that he stalked me, Harry Potter!"

"Yes, Yes, well it was true." Is his response as he smile as his lovers antics, "But you also have to admit to the same thing, and more." Draco mentions, pinning the younger man with a silver eyed stare.

"Well I suppose you aren't wrong…" Was how Harry started.

"May I remind you of our sixth year." Draco brings up calmly.

"Fine, in the early years I simply stalked you visually, but in my later years it was more….. Physical." Harry admits, wincing at how bad that sounds.

Draco smiles and using their clasped hands drags Harry out of the booth with him. Pulling his lover close Draco presses their lips together, sliding his other hand around Harry's waist.

"What was that for?" Harry asks once Draco releases his grip on the brunet.

"That was because I am in love with you, and because that admittance was completely adorable." He says walking out of the shop, with Harry close on his heels after leaving money for the tea.

"Was not!" Harry argues, getting in step with Draco.

"Oh it really was." The blond says with a nod.

"Was not!" Harry argues further.

"It truly was, and you simply stating 'was not,' is only making it cuter." Draco says softly, smirking at the blush tainting the cheeks of his love.

Once they get to the Leaky Cauldron, Draco stops with a smile. Harry notices the blond pulling something out of his pocket, surprised to see a blindfold.  
  
"What is this for?" Harry questions, glancing at the innoculous scrap of cloth.

"Well I am taking you on a date, but It is a surprise so I need you to wear this until we are there. We will also be apparating, might I add." Draco says as an afterthought, knowing how much Harry dislikes side along apparation.

Harry sighs, turning to allow Draco to put the blindfold on "Fine, I trust you."

Draco smiles softly, and gently ties the cloth just enough to block Harry's vision. Pulling the smaller man close he quickly apparates and leads him around for several moments.

"You know you could have just told me to close my eyes." Harry points out, tightening his hold on Draco's arm as he brushes against something.

"I could, but that is far less romantic and I'm testing out something." He hears to his left as he is no longer being led.

"Testing out what exactly?" Harry questions, trying not to shift around nervously.

He feels a feather light touch travel across his jawline and down his neck, "Whether blindfolds might be something we want to try later on," Is the purred reply next to his ear, causing Harry to shift for a whole new reason, "There is also the fact that I have yet to cash in on the, 'anything to make you forgive me.'"

"That is another thing you could have simply asked," Is the near breathless reply.

He hears a deep chuckle from his right this time, "I suppose, but where is the fun in that?" Is the whispered question before the blindfold is pulled away to show Harry the most beautiful sight of his life.

His eyes immediately lock on Draco's after the blindfold is pulled off, only to move onto the second most beautiful sight when he forces his eyes to leave his stunning boyfriend.

Harry looks around to find himself literally standing on a cloud. In the middle of the large cloud is a dinner table filled with all sorts of different cuisine, but Harry's attention once more strays to the view. Wherever they are it is night and the lights from below illuminate the city which resides next to a large body of water.

"What is this place?" He questions, walking towards the edge of the cloud.

"This is an invisible restaurant over the streets of Tokyo, Japan. You see, this is all a building and you can slightly see the outlines of the rooms but it has been charmed unnoticeable. While anytime you walk a cloud appears beneath your feet. I thought you might enjoy the view." Draco says with a shrug, showing a little nervousness.

"I love it, I wasn't even aware it was possible for any of this." Harry says slowly turning away from the view to the dinner in front of them.

"You've seen some of the worst sides to magic, I though it was time that you saw some of the most amazing once more." Draco says by way of explanation while taking a seat on one of the pillows around the low to the ground table.

"This is amazing," He breathes out once more.

"Well I'm glad you like it, now I've got several different types of food that I know you've never tried but will probably like." He explains before pointing at each tray and explaining it.

Harry tries all of the different dishes, really liking the majority of them, as Draco expected. Their date progresses quite nicely, both enjoying the other's presence more than anything.

It wasn't until dessert that Harry asks the question that had been bugging him, "So what is all this about?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asks quietly.

"Well even on our first date you didn't go this far to make it perfect, is there something going on that I don't know about? It's fine if there isn't, but I'll admit to being curious." Harry explains with a small smile.

Draco pauses before smirking, "You are too damn smart for your own good, but I would have it no other way." He says this as he pulls a small black box out of his pocket.

"Is that?" Harry asks softly his eyes wide.

"If you are wondering If I was going to ask you a little question than yes, now shut up and let me ask." Draco says with a fond smile.

"Harry James Potter, will you marry me?" He asks gracefully slipping into a position on one knee.

"Hmmm, let me….." He starts with a large smile until he sees Draco's face, "Of course I will, I'm simply teasing. You know, that little thing you always tell me is also true on the reverse side." Harry says kissing Draco for a few seconds.

"What do you mean?" Draco questions pulling his Fiance into his lap with a large smile.

Harry for his part is momentarily distracted by the ring that Draco is currently sliding onto his finger. It is a very large diamond surrounded by emeralds with small birds detailed into the band.  
  
He starts after the slight pause, "Well Potter's are notorious for meeting the person they love young, and not allowing them to ever slip out of their grasps." Harry says softly kissing Draco again, not ever wanting to stop.

* * *

  
Narcissa: Malfoy Manor

Glancing at Molly Weasley over the top of her planner she smirks, "My mother senses are tingling, especially as I saw Draco drop by with a little box to collect his grandmother's ring."  
  
"Well then it is definitely a good thing that we started planning a month ago, it wouldn't do to push their wedding out too far." The Weasley Matron points out with a smirk of her own while comparing different types of flowers.

"It would not, especially as this will be a very very large event." Narcissa mentions looking over an ever growing guest list, "Oh I can see Harry's expression at the size of this list now, Draco probably could care less or is pleased to have so many people witness him officially claiming Harry."

Leaning over the taller woman's shoulder Molly nods in agreement, "What I would do is add the people you are only sending announcements to, onto this list and then show it to Harry. Then show him the list of those truly getting invited, illustrating how much it shrunk to more fit his wishes." Molly advises with a devious smile.

"Ooh I really believe I will enjoy working with you." Narcissa mentions with a devious smile of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading, there will be two more chapters to this little story so I hope you guys continue to tune in. I am so excited that this chapter is finally out, as I can now focus on making the rest of this fic as gag worthy and lovey dovey as I believe our two boys deserve. Thank you all so much for all the positive comments and kudos I have been getting, I am truly thankful for each and every one! I would also like to apologize for just how long this has taken to get out, I will be updating sooner. Please comment, It really has helped me to get these chapters out. You all have an awesome day, until I see you again ;)


	18. Miraculous Marriages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys it's finally the wedding chapter!! All of this is fluff, barely any angst!

Harry: Hogwarts- June 26

  
     It was the last day of school and Harry was currently watching Teddy run about the new bedroom that had been added to his suite by Hogwarts herself. After having a conversation with Draco that they wanted Teddy to move with them after their honeymoon was over in a month, they awoke to find a children's room down the hall from their own.  
     

     Andromeda had dropped Teddy off early in the day as she had been enlisted by her younger sister, Narcissa to help with the last minute wedding details. Apparently according to Narcissa, Andromeda was a master planner.

     "Hawwy, Why aw you gwowing away again?" Teddy questions, climbing into his distracted godfather's lap.

      "That's because me and Draco are getting married tomorrow, and we are going to spend a month together to celebrate that." Harry explains, stroking the currently red hair.

     "What does mawwied mean?" Teddy asks curiously, "Grammy said that it's for older people."

      "Well marriage is what happens when two people really love each other and decide to spend the rest of their lives together." Harry explains with a fond smile.

      "I love you Hawwy, Can we get mawwied?" He asks looking up at his godfather.

     "Sorry Teddy but your godfather is already claimed, you see when Harry says love it is a different type than you have with family or even friends. Also you can only be married to one person at a time." Draco explains affectionately ruffling Teddy's hair.

       "I see." He says pointing at his head, in an imitation of his grandmother.

       "Now come on, I'll take you to go see if we can get ice cream from the house elves." Draco says holding out his hand to his little cousin.

        Harry allows the little one to wiggle out of his lap with a smile, "You know, we still need to talk about that subject you distracted me from last night." Harry reminds his fiance.

       "Hmm, I wonder how I distracted you?" Draco says with a wink, avoiding the topic before walking out.  
"Stubborn Malfoy's," Harry mourns plopping down on the toddler bed.

      "Well it was your decision to marry him," A teasing voice says from the entrance to the room.

      "Is it Molly?" Harry questions, not wanting to sit back up.

     "Not even close," The male voice says with a chuckle.

    "Narcissa?" He questions again.

      "Do I no longer sound male?" The mysterious voice says in obvious amusement.

     "You do, but I'm simply checking that they aren't trying a new trick to get me back in front of a mirror for hours." Harry says with a sigh, sitting up to look at the new comer.

      Harry smiles when his gaze lands on Lucius Malfoy, "I am aware I decided to marry him, but if he had told me before that I would become a human doll I would have asked to elope." He tells his soon to be Father-in-law in all seriousness.

     "Well at least you only have one more night until the poking and prodding is done." The Blond man says with no lack of amusement, "Speaking of my son, where is he?"

      Harry nods, "Oh you just missed him, he is off spoiling Teddy with copious amounts of sugar."  
Lucius laughs, "I can see him doing that, have you decided on what we discussed yesterday?" The older man questions.

      "If you are talking about which name we are talking, or Teddy's adoption then no." Harry says with a frown, "I'm not sure if he has already decided and knows I will agree. He does love to keep his little secrets, or if he is having a hard time making a decision. "

        Lucius nods, "May I make a suggestion?"

       "Of course," Is the quick reply.

        "Don't ignore the topic of Teddy's adoption, but push it off for now. You both have enough to worry about and you have a whole month to discuss it. As for the name, I think I may understand the hang up." Lucius says thoughtfully, taking a seat in the rocking chair across the room. "As Draco is the only heir to the Malfoy name, he understands that it will be lost if he takes yours. While you are also the last Potter and your name will be lost as well. He doesn't wish to deprive either of our families from further heirs. I would suggest going with Potter- Malfoy, and then passing on each inheritance to a different child." Lucius points out with a calm smile.

        "I see what you are saying, and I do agree." Harry starts with a nod, "But am I right to assume that is your way of asking for grandchildren?" Harry teases with a light grin.  
 

       "It is, though I know male pregnancy is still not an option yet, there are other options. Also with how technology is moving forward there may be a time when you will be able to carry a child of your own, though I'm not sure I'm willing to wait for science to catch on." Lucius mentions with a calculating look.

        "We shall see, I was wondering if you were able to look into what I asked yet?" Harry questions more seriously.

         "I was, and it is like you feared. Like the Malfoy's the Potter's are one of the families that you can only pass the inheritance onto a blooded child. Teddy would be able to inherit if and only if you passed on with no other children. Though as an heir to the black name he would be able to inherit the Black family titles from you." Lucius mentions with a sigh.

         "Well at least that is something, I know that Sirius would have wanted it to pass to Teddy if he was still alive." Harry says with a calculating look of his own.

        "You know, if you were to want, you have the titles and power to become a moving force in the Wizengamont." Lucius points out.

       "You know I have no love of politics, I'm honestly more likely to just have Draco deal with it for me." Harry explains carelessly waving his father in law off.

       "He would be suited to the task, I just hope you don't let them rot like both your father and godfather did." Lucius mentions with no ill will.

        "I won't, I understand the importance of making moves in the political scene as long as it isn't me making them. " Harry says standing and stretching with a smile.

       Lucius nods, letting out a burst of laughter as he is suddenly pounced on by Teddy Lupin. Though Lucius has made his mistakes in life, he like Narcissa opened their home and hearts to Harry's young godson. They treat him like a grandchild and he loves being around them, having spent more than one day running around Malfoy Manor with some new entertainment.

        Looking toward the hallway Harry waits for Draco to make an appearance, knowing that he wouldn't be too far behind the little tyke. Though he definitely wasn't expecting to see his fiance dripping wet with bubbles foaming up his skin and hair.

        "What happened to you?" Harry asks bursting into laughter.

       "Seventh year Gryffindor's happened," Draco mentions with a devious smile.

       "You don't think… I had nothing to do with that!" Harry yells trying to duck out of Draco's reach, only to be pulled into a hug anyway, "And it is mostly your own fault as you invited all of them to our wedding."

        "Well now they got two of their former professors and you're glad their coming," Draco says with a smile, leaning down to kiss Harry.

        "Well now I'm all wet," Harry pouts, smacking Draco after he says something their companions can't hear "There is a child present," He scolds, holding back a smile.

        "Speaking of, Harry has been summoned to spend the night at Malfoy Manor." Lucius mentions, standing.

        "Well we will get him packed, I have to finish all the packing for the honeymoon anyway." Draco mentions with a smirk at Harry's frown.

        "I think he means I've been summoned alone, and why won't you tell me what we are doing for OUR honeymoon?" Harry asks, picking Teddy up.

         "Alone? You're joking," He starts but one look at his father changed his opinion," You're not joking, Mother really wants to go along with tradition on this one." Turning back towards his Fiance he smirks,

        "As for the Honeymoon, where is the fun in telling you that?"  
                                                                 

* * *

  
Harry: Hogwarts

          Draco is currently gone as he is helping prepare the end of year feast, and Lucius took Teddy with him. So currently Harry is alone, bent over the book he had been studying in his sparse alone time for the last month.  
     

        Looking over the last passage once more Harry sinks back into the meditative state he had achieved, finally ready to take the last step. Doing the one thing that came naturally he allowed his mind to take over, showing him one lone spot light that a hazy figure slowly appeared in.

        As soon as the figure comes into complete focus Harry allows his magic to take over, his form shifting and changing painlessly into the figure in the spot light. Stretching out he opens his eyes to examine his new form before quickly changing back into his human self.

      With an evil smile he bends over and starts a floo call, the people he calls completely agreeing to help with his little plan. With plan in place and having succeeded in his task, Harry allows himself to go take a nap. Completely sure that Draco would wake him when the feast was near.

       True to his assumptions Harry was woken up by Draco not too long before the feast, "Did you get a peek at the final results of the house cup?" Was the first thing that Harry asked. In the last few years Minerva had started hiding the results the last week, that way no teacher would try to add tons of points for their own house, even though it still happened.

        "No, but I did find out that there will be some last minute points added and deduced by the headmistress." Draco tells him with a smirk.

          "I see, so not too far off from our first year. Especially if Slytherin was on top but Gryffindor wins." Harry points out with a smirk of his own.

         "Are you ready to lose your bet Potter?" Draco asks sweetly.

        "Not at all, we both got to pick who we thought would be most likely to win the house cup. You bet Slytherin or Ravenclaw and I bet Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. " Harry points out, "It is completely possible that I will win, but I think I prefer this. Are you ready to win the bet, Potter- Malfoy?" Harry asks softly, watching Draco.

        "Potter- Malfoy?" He questions, suddenly serious as Emerald eyes meet Silver.

         "That was what your father suggested, he said that way both our families get heirs. Also we could give one child one inheritance and another the other." Harry explains with a small smile.

         "I like it, would you be okay with that?" Draco asks softly.

         "I would love that, and I would have loved simply being Harry Malfoy. Either way I love being with you." Harry says before leaning up and kissing the taller man.

         "I love you," Draco whispers against the brunet's lips.

          "And I love you," Harry reciprocates, deepening the kiss further.

         After snogging for a bit Draco, shocked at how much time had passed, practically tossed clothes at Harry to wear to the closing feast. In the last few months Harry finally gave up on keeping Draco from dressing him, finally realizing he wouldn't ever stop it. It also helped that Draco really did have good taste in clothing.

         "Shit, we are going to be late…" Draco says with a frown, pulling Harry down the corridors with him.

          "It's fine, we are professor's what are they going to do?" Harry counters, hiding a smirk.

          Once they enter the Great Hall, many of the older student's make cat calls and you see many blushing young women. Especially as right before they entered Harry had "Fixed" Draco's tie and hair, maybe fixed to look just shagged.

         "Nice of you to join us Professor Malfoy, Potter. " Minerva says with a wink of her own as they take their typical seats next to Hermione, Luna, and Neville.

        "Why is everyone acting like that?" Draco questions, obviously confused.

        "You might want to look in a mirror, it seems that the Nargles have gotten to you." Luna says softly, dreamy as usual, 

        Summoning a mirror Draco frowns, fixing his appearance, "And here I thought that my Fiance had just helped me look presentable." He says with a look that promised retribution.

        "Oh you have no idea, yet." Harry whispers ominously back.

        "What did you do?" Is the hushed response as Minerva is currently adding and subtracting points.

         "You will just have to see." Is Harry's vague promise.

           They both once more start paying attention to the speech, though Draco is much more alert than before. Neither relaxed until Minerva finally reveals the totals and changes the colors throughout the room.

          "Yes! I win, you now owe me two favors of my choosing!" Draco says excitedly as the room is filled with emerald green.

           Harry sighs but doesn't respond as he was hit with what looked like a spell, his whole form seeming to melt. Before all of their eyes, Harry Potter was replaced with a sleek pitch black leopard.  
Draco starts to panic, looking around the room until he realized that the feline doesn't look worried but, on the contrary, is shaking in the closest thing to laughter cats have. With a sneaking suspicion Draco resumes his search, looking for matching heads of red hair at the Gryffindor table. As soon as he makes eye contact the Weasley twins stand, salute, and bow before walking out to thunderous applause as everyone notices that Harry is lounging in his human form once more.

          "That is what you get for being too cocky," Harry informs his soon to be husband.

           "You know you scared me right?" Draco questions with a fond smile of his own.

        "Well what would be the fun if I didn't, right?" He counters with a sly smile.

         "Is that revenge for keeping our honeymoon from you? You keep the fact that you were training to be an animagus from me?" Draco asks, clearly amused.

       "Would I do that?" Harry questions, licking some juice off a cherry.

         "Prat," Is Draco's fond response.

          "Git,"

          "Asshole,"

           "I love you." Is how Harry finally responds, before kissing his blond lover.  
                                                             

* * *

  
Malfoy Manor: The next day

        Immediately after the end of year feast, Harry was safely deposited into the care of Narcissa Malfoy, who of course cloistered him in his own suite far from all human contact for the night.

         The next morning Harry woke, stretching luxuriously from a long peaceful nights sleep. For the first time in a while he had gotten a full nights rest, as either he or Draco was more often than naught burning the midnight oil as they rushed to finish grading for the end of term.

         While he was cleaning up for the beginning of the day Harry's suite was being infiltrated by two people. Teddy and Andromeda quickly set up the large breakfast onto a large side table to wait for Harry to emerge from the bathroom.

         Coming out with only a pair of pants on and whistling a tune that sounded oddly like 'I write sins not tragedies' by Panic at the Disco! Was how Harry came to see that he had acquired guests.  
Blushing down to his roots, Harry quickly slips a shirt over his head, "I didn't realize that you had come in." He says hugging Teddy, who had been quick to plaster himself to his godfathers side.

           "I figured, but it is nice to see you in such a great mood." Andy tells him fondly, a smile playing at her lips.

          "It's hard not to be, it might help that I'm getting married today." Harry mentions with a grin as he lifts teddy up onto his hip.

           "Where is Uncle Dwaco?" Teddy questions, his eyes shifting into a familiar silver color.

          "He is here somewhere, but you might not see him until later." Harry explains, setting the three year old on the enormous bed.

          The toddler seems appeased with that, as his attention is suddenly taken to the plates of breakfast that Andromeda is loading up for them. 

        "Narcissa sent me up with breakfast, and to be honest I'm glad to be out of there. Her and Molly are on a planning warpath, trying to make sure all the last minute details are taken care of. I've rarely been scared of anyone in my life but this morning my little sister is terrifying me." Andy explains handing Harry a plate.

          "I can imagine, they were pretty bad when I got here last night." Harry says lifting his fork to pick at the balanced breakfast, "Draco takes after his mother in the planning aspect and I'm terrified to think what will happen at our children's weddings."

Andromeda grins at that, "So you have discussed children?" She questions, feeding her grandson a piece of toast.

Harry splutters, "Well... Not in so many words, we both want kids but it's not something..... yeah." He trails off, running a hand nervously through his unruly dark hair.

"I'm teasing you, I know you and Draco are still discussing Teddy. Though if that eventuality happens I expect to be a grandmother to your children." She points out with a large smile.

"So, where is Ted?" Harry questions changing the topic as he watches Teddy arrange his blueberries to form a smiley face.

"Unfortunately he got roped into cooking duty." Andromeda explains with a smirk.

"I thought we got a caterer?" Harry questions, biting into a tangerine.

"You did, but first thing this morning the caterer called saying that their cook had come down with pneumonia and they would be unable to cook the food. They did tell us that the wait staff would still be coming to serve any food or drink we deem necessary. So ever since Molly and Ted have been ensconced in the kitchens making enough food for six hundred people." Andromeda explains, her smirk growing.

"Did you just say six hundred?" Harry questions, his eyes wide.

"I did. There are six hundred coming to the reception. I was sure that Narcissa had told you." She mentions, her eyes wide as well.

"Must have slipped her mind." He says weakly, going to look out the window.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, Lucius forbade her from inviting anyone even slightly press related. "Andy tells him, rubbing soothing circles on the younger man's back, "Relax Harry, it's going to go by in a flash and you will have Draco by your side for every second."

He nods looking slightly more relaxed, but not completely convinced. Their whole lives lately had boiled down to wedding plans, end of year finals, ministry politics, and teddy so Harry just wanted to move onto something new.

"I stand by what I told Lucius yesterday, I wish I had known that the wedding would be like this, we would have eloped." Harry says laying back on the bed.

"You told Lucius Malfoy that you would have eloped with his only son?" Andy asked with surprised laughter, "How exactly did he react?"

"I believed he used the avoidance and humor technique as he didn't really mention it, but slid past it with laughter onto the next subject." Harry says with a chuckle of his own.

"Well for your sake I'm glad you didn't, my sister would have never forgiven you if you had."

* * *

  
Andromeda with help from Teddy both distracted and entertained Harry most the day until the time was nearly two. It was that point that the door opened revealing Hermione Weasley.

"Harry James Potter, you are getting married in a little over two hours. Into the shower with you, we have much to do." She says with an exasperated sigh.

Once out of the shower the two older women went to work on his appearance, brushes powders, gels, and things Harry couldn't even begin to name were pressed, rubbed, and lathered onto his person. Somehow they had gotten his hair to look like it was simply styled messy, while his eyes were framed with thicker than normal lashes, curtesy of the excessive amounts of makeup. They had done all of this despite all his arguments for his masculinities sake, though he did have to admit that the end products was rather appealing.

Glancing at the nearest clock Hermione let out a shriek that would have scared a banshee, "Your wedding starts in fifteen minutes, be glad that your clothing doesn't need any more magical alterations." She tells him, her arms crossed.

Slipping into his formal marital robes Harry smiles, enjoying the silky smooth textures from the cloth. Glancing once more in the full length mirror, Harry exits the room to be cooed at and then firmly pushed out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile with Draco

He was completely dressed, everything was completely done, all he had left was to count down the last few minutes until he could exit his rooms and head down to the ceremony. To say he was excited was quite an understatement, he had been looking forward to this day for months, and to finally be on his wedding day was both a relief and a blessing.

Glancing once more in the mirror to admire all his mothers pampering, then to the clock Draco exited his rooms. Heading down the corridors he is sidelined by his mother.

"Let's go this way." She tells her only child, as she leads him down a corridor that would take longer.

"Wh... Harry is coming from that way isn't he?" He questions smugly, teasing his mother, "You always were one for tradition."

"Well that would be much easier if I had any false idea that you were both virgins and tonight would be your first night sharing a bed together." She counters with, "Now come along, you only have a few more minutes and all the guests are being seated already."

He ducks his head, unused to being scolded by his mother, no matter how truthful her words are. Allowing her to lead him down the side hall he smiles knowing that it wouldn't be long now until they were married.  
Exiting the manor Draco looks around at all that had been accomplished, from the beautiful flower arrangements lining the pathways to the elaborate tent that would hold the reception. The colors of the wedding are silver and gold, being tasteful and "high class".He still remembers listening to Harry scoff at all the planning for the wedding, but he did it nonetheless.

Coming to the edge of another tent, Draco is asked to wait at the entrance, before his mother disappears inside. Glancing through the flap he sees all the people seated inside, from a sea of red heads all the way to the minister of magic from France.

"Harry is going to murder me, there are far too many people, I will not survive the wedding night." Draco muses to himself, imagining his loves reaction." Though, I will say, he will be adorable as he'll be all flustered."

His mother quickly exits the tent coming to stand in front of him, "Alright, it seems everything is ready and Harry should be down about now. Are you nervous?" She questions, with an affectionate smile.

"Nervous is not the word I would use, perchance excited, exhilarated, awestruck, or even pride filled would be more appropriate." He explains with a pleased grin.

Narcissa chuckles, "You look like the cat that caught the canary. How much of your excitement is the fact that you are proving that Harry 'belongs' to you?"

"More than Harry would be pleased."

That causes a surprised spurt of laughter to escape the normally composed woman. She smiles fondly at her only child, trying to commit this moment to her memory as her baby prepares to get married.

"I know your father will never say it, but we love both you and Harry. We are both very pleased about how you came together in a loving relationship. It's rare that people two people are so suited, both personally and politically." Is her way of congratulations.

"Thank you mother, that means a lot to me." He tells her truthfully as she readjusts his tie.

She leans up to kiss his cheek, careful not to leave a lipstick smear, "Well it won't be long now."

She isn't wrong, as music starts to play. according to Harry, the wizarding worlds wedding march is very different to the muggle, as he had no idea what it was when it was played during a wedding planning session.

Both sides of the tent are lifted to reveal a half of the wedding couple. Allowing them the first glance of the other since the day before.

Harry freezes looking at Draco who is resplendent in his wedding garb. He wears the Silver and Sapphire colored robes that have been the symbol of the Malfoy family for ages. The Silver emphasise his eyes, while the Sapphire accents frame his pale features poetically.

Draco on the other hand is mentally devouring his fiance. The robes that Harry picked are a mixture of Black and Potter, for the two families he claims as his own. The main Emerald color bringing out the natural beauty of his eyes, while the gold highlights his skin.

After a moment both men simultaneously start walking toward the center of the tent where the altar stands.

In the wizarding world weddings are held by Heraces, those who speak for the elements and magic as a whole. They have spent their lives studying the flow of magic throughout the land to the point that their bodies have become in tune with the flow of magic. This ability allows them to bind couples, some more tightly than others.

Harry and Draco had been able to arrange for two Heraces to hold the wedding, as more than one would be needed for the sheer amount of magic. One was a mid age woman with long sleek brown hair down to her hips with a kind looking smile. While the other was nearly identical except for being male and slightly taller. Everyone who had met them suspected they were siblings.

Both Heraces were standing shoulder to shoulder in front of the ritual center, each holding out a hand to one of the engaged men. Harry stepped into the circle first taking hands with the man and standing in his place. Draco took the womans hand before they closed the ritual circle around the couple in a flash of light.

"We hold this ceremony on the waning summer, as the elements once again welcome fall. The earth shall witness and preserve the memory of this day for all time. The wind shall carry the truth of this new bond throughout our mortal realm." The woman, Alira she had said her name was, explains.

As she speaks the earth shifts continuously forming new shapes. The wind helping to mould the earth into more compact spires.

She pauses allowing her partner, Ansel, to take over, "The water will cleanse, stripping the separation between these like souls. While the fire shall harden, strengthening their fortitude forever more. "  
His words bring more changes to the little ecosystem growing between the four bodies. Water next, first in droplets before pouring forth from the earth to fill the small hollows. Then small flames appear licking at the surface of the water, then turning to burn the earth into hard stone.

"Mother magic gifts us with life, and a future for many generations to come." All the adults whisper in a hush together, waiting to behold what magic would use as the symbol for Harry and Draco's bonding.  
The four elements seem to battle each other for several moments before the ritual circle seems to shimmer before disintegrating as the magic forms a pool of flowing lava and a fresh water spring both flowing toward a common center. In the center new earth is being made before it is swept away by the other two elements in a magical cycle.

Many of those attending the wedding are staring at the symbol of their love in shock and awe, as many believed this marriage to be a farce. Even the Heraces were failing to hide their grudging respect.  
Draco and Harry both look slightly nervous for the next part of the ceremony, before unbuttoning the sleeves of their robes and plunging their arms into both the water and lava. It is said that if they were unable to keep their bodies in contact with the symbol their bonding would not be accepted by magic itself.

There are many shrieks and gasps heard from the anxiously awaiting crowd, before they pull their arms out perfectly unmarked. Both Harry and Draco grin at each other looking at their untouched limbs.  
With that part of the ceremony complete, the two lovers move closer together clasping hands. "As the elements deem you worthy you are now one whole where originally you were two halves. In the ways of the old you shall drink from the chalice and see into each others minds unhindered. " Alira tells them holding a cup filled with a golden potion.

First Draco takes the cup in a show of faith and takes a large gulp, before handing it over toward Harry with a breathtaking smile. Harry smiles in return bringing the chalice to his own lips for another gulp before it is handed off to the Heraces.

Stepping together they hold both their hands interlocked before staring into each others eyes. As Silver and Emerald meet there is a small tremor in the symbol of their love as a small sprout appears in the center of the newly made earth. Though Harry and Draco don't notice as they are too busy allowing their partners to lead them through the memories that have made them who they are.

When an eternity seems to pass for the two lover, but in reality only a few moments, the spell evaporates allowing them back into their own minds. At this point both men pull out their wands for the final segment of the ceremony.

Draco turns toward his love first beginning the vows, "Between us we hold a past, a present, and a future. We once had a decade of hate and bitterness, but somehow we have turned that into love and affection. If I told my younger self that I would be here, marrying you I think he might have laughed or raged depending on if he believed me. Though now, looking at you across from me I can see no other person in that position, I cannot imagine feeling the way I do about anyone else. You are my moon Harry, the person who lit my way through and eventually out of the darkness that had filled me with despair. I need you, and I will spend my life proving it to you. " Draco ends in a near whisper.

Harry's returning smile is blinding, "Throughout my life I have been expected to do the impossible, the things that no other wizard was thought able to do. As a young man I spent most of my time surviving, but when I started becoming close to you for the first time I felt myself thrive, grow, and experience something new and beautiful. You were the one my heart had been waiting to love, the one to help me learn new things about myself as I found myself further falling for you. You make me the person I want to be, not the person I was expected to be. I need you, and I want to spend my life beside no one but you." Harry tells his blond lover with a sappy smile.

Draco smirks, "I knew you were a Hufflepuff."

"Did you hear yourself, You're one too." Harry counters with a smile and airy laugh.

"With these vows an oath is made, with this oath a new life is made." Ansel explains as the two men raise their wands.

"I solemnly swear that I will stand by you in both good and bad times, that I will be the light that shines your way in the darkest times. I swear to uphold our common goals, and to never betray you in any way. I swear to be your husband forever and always. " Harry says softly, with a quiet passion.  
Draco repeats the words as their wands flash, indicating a wizarding oath. An oath that until destroyed cannot be broken.

"Now seal the bonding magic through flesh, you are now one in the eyes of the world. " Ansel orders with a soft smile.

Without further ado the couple kiss passionately, the bonding magic pulling their aura's out for the audience to see. Only for the aura's to blend together into a pure gold light.

The tent fills with an awed silence, as the audience finally realizes that they were the first to witness a synchronization in decades. A synchronization happens when two magical beings bond their lives to each other while their magic is perfectly compatible, so compatible in fact that it merges and expands gifting the recipients with extra abilities.

As everyone filters out and into the other tent that has already been arranged for the reception, Narcissa swoops in to lead her sons away to change into their reception garb.

"Did you realize that you Synchronized?" She questions the two Potter-Malfoy men.

"That hasn't happened in decades." Draco says in a hushed tone searching his magic mentally to see that it was indeed connected to Harry's.

"Is that true?" Harry asks her with a hopeful smile.

"It is, and I'm truly happy for you both." She tells him with a smile.

She then cuts the chatter short and hurries them into their other outfits, before depositing them outside of the tent to make a grand entrance.

As they walk in hand in hand there is a great din as applause, greetings, and congratulations are yelled out. All in all making their entrance loud and even grander than even Narcissa had hoped.

As soon as they take their seats, those closest to them come up to congratulate them and place gifts on an already buckling table. Thankfully they don't have to speak to all six hundred as Lucius, Narcissa, Molly, and Arthur take all but the closest.

The live music starts moments later allowing the newly weds to head to the dance floor for awhile before dinner, getting lost in each other's eyes as everyone else is spending time gaining connections.  
An hour into the reception the tables are lined and ready to serve dinner on, except the toasts.

"Well I suppose I will be the first toast naturally," Lucius begins with a haughty smile, "I would like to thank you all for coming and to share my excitement for having Harry join my family. If you had asked me a year ago how I would feel, I guarantee it would be a completely different answer but Harry has taught me not to judge a person by what others make them out to be. I hope you all enjoy the meal." He says graciously, short but altogether graceful

"I remember as a young boy our Draco was so obsessed with the idea of a perfect wedding, he was almost like a little girl in that regard. I remember promising myself that when it was time that I would make it perfect, but it seems that in a mothers want to make her child happy I forgot one simple step. That to make it perfect my son would need to find the one person who would fit him perfectly. I realize now that however beautiful this wedding was, that it wouldn't be half as amazing if it was anyone but my son Harry in the chair next to Draco. Welcome to the family Harry." Narcissa says softly, before sitting down.

"When both Ronald and Harry were young they would come home from school with stories about this boy Draco, on many occasions I wanted to pull that boy over my lap. Though that was a long time ago, and in that time he has shaped up to be an amazing man. Harry growing up was never very loud, he was always very respectful and to a mother of several children that was very strange but there was only one person that could get under his skin enough to anger him, and that was Draco. Don't waste this opportunity boys, for you will regret it if you do." Molly advises, with a soft smile before sitting down.

Ron is the next one to stand up, "I would like to thank you for coming to celebrate this union of two special souls. " Ron begins choking when he realizes what he said, Harry laughing as he notices the cue cards that were in his hand, "Draco in the years I've known you, you really have grown into a really great man and a role..... What the hell is this Hermione? You told me it would be heartfelt but not bullshit and gagworthy." He says in a quieter tone as Harry and Draco bust up.

"Well I'm officially done reading my wife's prepared speech, time to wing it. Alright Harry, you know I love you like a brother but come on Malfoy? You had to choose the one person who would make me drop my pride didn't you?" He questions as Draco snorts with a smirk, "Well I suppose he's not a terrible guy but still.... As his best man it is now time for me to officially embarrass him. If you ask Harry he and Draco hadn't had any contact before they started working at Hogwarts for three years but that is a lie. " He begins with a devious smile to rival the twins, going on to tell them about the true reintroduction of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

At this point, Harry has his head in his hands and is trying to block the noise of the betrayers voice from his ears. Only looking up with a groan when the twins stand as ron sits, trying to sell the potion they had forced on him.

Though it was Draco's turn to groan as his best man, Blaise Zambini, stands to give the last speech. "It's hard to come after that but I suppose I will make do," The Italian man begins with a dark smirk, "Several years ago in a Slytherin Dorm me and our dear Draco made a bet. Now It is time to pay up Draco."

With this he casts a few spells to enlarge several photographs of a young Draco, the first in a dress with an oriental fan covering his face, attempting to look "sultry." There were several more after that each progressively getting worse, one even showing Draco in a tutu with a unicorn horn.

"Some may question the brutality of this, but allow me to explain. Our dear Draco did not lose only one but actually two bets in one night. Firstly we had a bet about who would get married first, then I bet him that he would marry a Gryffindor. Sorry my dear best mate, but you lost and I finally get to release some of my blackmail. I will also be giving copies of these to Harry for part of your wedding gift." He says with the tip of his hat, gracefully sliding into his chair as the last of the laughter left with the last image leaving.  
After Blaise sat, Draco quickly gained his confidence back as a wandering hand traced his thigh throughout dinner.

The Reception ended as it had began with dancing, laughter, and good conversation. After the guests had mostly taken their leave, Harry and Draco hand in hand decided to leave as well. Saying their farewells and thanking those who had helped they finally apparated to their hotel room for some well deserved time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, and I do have to apologize for just how long it took me to put this one out. I've had the worst case of writers block for the wedding part of this, to the point where I'm not even sure if it is any good. I really do hope you guys like it! Please comment, i'd love to hear what you think of this story!! You guys have a nice day and I will see you back for one last smutty chapter.


	19. Wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was orriginally going to be the last chapter, but instead I decided to split them in two and do an all smut chapter. ENJOY ;)

Honeymoon: Wedding Night

The emerald eyed man quickly found himself pinned to the wall as soon as they had shut the door to the attached bedroom of their suite. His husbands knee inching it's way between his legs as his mouth was firmly ravished. 

"Damn my father and his Malfoy tendencies, however much I would love I cannot allow our first time as a married couple to happen against a wall." Draco growls out, scooping Harry into his arms then into the center of the large bed along the far wall. 

Harry smirks up at him, "Well, as we have a month, we have plenty of time to knock that off the list." His smirk only grows as he sees Draco's eyes darken with barely restrained lust. 

"And they call me the randy one," Draco breathes out, his lips once more finding their right place against his husbands as he joins his lover on the bed. 

Harry melts into the kiss with a chuckle as his fingers nimbly start removing Draco's clothing. First ridding the Silver eyed man of his shirt, followed quickly by his pants, leaving Draco in his boxers.

"Eager Potter?" Draco questions, moving to do the same to Harry's clothing. 

"Don't you mean Potter-Malfoy?" The Darker man questions with a smirk coloring his breathless tone. 

"Oh I do, it arouses me to no end that this arse will forever and always be mine." Draco growls out, palming the arse in questions as he slides Harry's pants off. 

"Then it's a very good thing that we completely agree," Harry purrs back, tracing Draco's inner thighs. His touches going further and further up, but never quite reaching the end point. 

"You are such a cock tease," His husband groans out, arching up from where their positions were reversed. 

"Am I now?" Harry questions, palming Draco's erection through his boxers. Smirking to himself as his husband moans low in his throat. 

Removing his hand, Harry is shocked to find himself on his back with Draco smirking down at him seconds later. Moving to twine his fingers into his silver eyed lovers hair, he is once more shocked to find that he has been tied to the bed.

"How?" He questions as his husbands devious fingers start tracing down his sides. 

"I have my secrets, though I might be convinced to share them. " Draco purrs, his eyes shining with the increasing amount of lust showing in Harry's eyes, "Though at the moment I would rather ravish my beautiful Gryffindor than talk."

Draco leans over the side of the bed, to grab a small black bag that he had brought with him. His eyes shining with his devious intentions. 

"What is that?" Harry questions, not honestly expecting a response. 

"You shall see, " Is the quietly murmured response as Draco digs around in the bag, before pulling a few items. 

With a wave of his wand Harry is rid of the rest of his clothing, allowing Draco open access to the rest of his body. Harry smirks up at his enamored lover, enjoying how Draco is devouring his form. 

Draco's hand immediately gravitate to Harry's weeping cock, slowly stroking though not giving him the pressure that he so desperately needs. Draco slowly strokes his lover, before speeding up just how Harry likes. 

Though right as Harry was sure he was about to cum, Draco stopped. The emerald eyed man let out a  
needy whine, having expected an orgasm only to have Draco slowly stroking him again with a chuckle. 

This happens several more times before Draco slips a cock ring on his flushed and beyond aroused lover, "I want you to remember this night for the rest of our lives, for the joy and incredible pleasure. I've spent months learning every single one of your kinks, soft spots, and noises you make. I've even spent time learning your limits, so that way I can make this the single most fulfilling night of your life. I want to see you fall apart under my touch, until the only thing you know is the immense amount of pleasure I can give you." He purrs out, his eyes dark and determined. 

Harry doesn't know how to respond, and luckily doesn't have to as Draco is assaulting his senses with pleasure once more. This time he is playing with Harry's very sensitive nipples. First licking, sucking, and nipping at once before blowing cold air on the peaked heated nubs, causing Harry to squirm in his bonds, before switching to the other side. 

Leaving off with that part of his lovers body Draco starts laving Harry's skin with attention, leaving no expanse of skin untouched. From top to bottom He licks, sucks, and even bites his way down his lovers sensitive body taking pride in the lovely noises leaving his mouth. 

Heading back up Draco attaches his mouth to Harry's neck and jawline, laving that skin with attention until it starts to darken. As Harry shifts, Draco slips a blindfold over his eyes to expand the sensations. 

Harry's world is an explosion of sensations as he feels his husbands mouth around his cock for the first time that night, licking up and down the extra sensitive shaft. Playing Harry's length like and instrument that he had long perfected. 

When Harry feels like he can take no more and with a cry of, "Fuck Draco, fuck me already!" He finally feels a finger slip around his arse to play with his quivering hole.

Suddenly his world changes orientation as he is flipped around face down with his arse in the air, his hips propped up by pillows and his body rebound to the headboard. 

Harry can feel his whole body flush with the embarassment and openness of the position, though in a recess of his mind he knows he loves it. Draco chuckles tracing the reddened lines coursing through his back and backside. 

"You will love what I have planned for you next," Draco promises huskily. 

He wasn't wrong for several minutes finds draco between his legs circling his whole with his tongue. Though feeling strange, Harry cannot deny that it feels incredible especially as occasionally Draco's tongue will momentarily push against the tight ring of muscles before resuming it's previous task. 

That is until Draco hears a particularly needy moan, then he plunges his tongue in, pushing passed the tight ring. He commences to tongue fuck his husband into a needy mess, loving the sounds that are escaping Harry's mouth. 

Pushing a finger in Draco tests his lovers preparation levels, finger fucking him and tongue fucking him simultaneously. This causes Harry's hips to buck and grind down on the pillows desperate for release. 

"PLEASE DRACO!" He cries out loudly. 

Draco chuckles before thrusting into the hilt with a low groan. Harry nearly screams at finally being filled, especially as his talented lover had managed to hit his prostate on the first thrust. 

Though Draco didn't feel near as long as usual. It took feeling a vibrating around his rim to realize that Draco was currently wearing a toy of his own to satisfy them both. 

As the silver eyed man waited for his husband to adjust properly he took Harry's own cock ring off, holding his husband in his palm as he did an experimental thrust. Harry came silently screaming at that moment, taken off guard by the extreme orgasm that ripped out of him without any warning.

With a groan Draco starts to thrust slowly into his boneless husband, waiting for him to recuperate. As soon as Harry was starting to stir again, Draco gripped his length and started thrusting faster while palming his smaller husband. 

Harry starts to make noises loudly again as he can already feel another orgasm coming along. Draco doesn't slow the pace releasing Harry from his bonds to bounce the other man in his lap, still gripping his husbands length as he goes deeper than before. 

Reaching under Harry Draco releases his own cock ring as soon as he feels his lover is about to hit the edge. Also pulling the blindfold off his lover's eyes wanting to watch Harry's world shatter into pleasure through those emerald depths. Allowing both of them to reach their orgasms. 

With a cry of, "DRACO!" and, "HARRY!" both men found their releases in each others tangled embrace. Their eyes lock as they come down from their pleasurable highs, loving and sated desire swimming among their depths. 

After a few moments of simply basking in the post orgasmic bliss they clean themselves and the sheets up, before spooning each other. 

"I really love you." Harry whispers against his new husbands shoulder. 

"Why, because I just gave you the best orgasms of your life?" Draco teases, stroking Harry's hair. 

"That and no one had really ever taken the time to get to know me beyond Ron and Hermione and there isn't any way you couldn't have pulled that off without knowing me very well." Harry tells him with a sappy smile.

"Well I love you too, though I'm now exhausted so I will talk to you more in the morning Harry Potter- Malfoy," Draco says with a large yawn. 

"Deal," Harry murmurs back as they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the wedding night, I know I did ;) This orriginally was going to be the last chapter but instead I decided to do an all smut chapter and tie all the loose ends up in the next chapter. Please comment, I would love to hear what you guys think about this scene? Is it too drawn out? or is it actually decent smut? You guys have a great day and until next time!


	20. The End of the old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!

Harry smiled to himself as Draco pulled him closer, circling him in his arms. "It's done Harry, Teddy is officially ours." He says softly kissing his husbands cheek, the smile sticking on his face like super glue.

Harry turns his head ever so slightly to the side to cause their lips to meet, "I had always planned on eventually adopting Teddy as my own, but I feel so much better now that he can be raised by two parents in a loving family atmosphere. I want to give him everything that I didn't have as a kid." Harry admits softly glancing back at the marble couthouse they had just exited.

"We will Harry, I swear it. I never imagined that I would be sitting here with you, adopting a son of my own but here we are. I want to give him the structure and support that I didn't have, so we will have a lot of work ahead but it will always be worth it." Draco says tightening his hold on his husband with a happy sigh.

Just earlier that day they had entered the courthouse with all the paperwork, and mental work, completed to put their adoption for Teddy through. They had spent the last six weeks deliberating on how they wanted to go about the adoption. Teddy would officially be known as Teddy Lupin- Potter- Malfoy until he was old enough to decide if he wanted to carry only the Lupin title.

As Minerva had agreed to allow Teddy to stay at Hogwarts with his parents during the school year he would, and while Harry and Draco were teaching he would be getting private tutoring from the former headmasters as long as he didn't bother Minerva. Teddy would also have a private lesson with Severus once a week to focus on potions and defense. All of the other professors were ecstatic to have a young child around, and Harry feared that he would be overly spoiled with sweets.

Once they had returned to the hotel Harry disappeared to make a firecall, while Draco sat out on the veranda deep in thought. In his life he had expected many things; to eventually be Lord Malfoy, to marry for political reasons to expand the Malfoy name, to have a son with his spouse to carry on the legacy, to end up in a job that he may end up hating. None of these thoughts seemed quite as accurate now, he indeed had done all of these things but instead the suited his purposes to make him happy.

Isn't that the ultimate goal of a Slytherin? To execute their will to meet their goals so perfectly that they also create a fanastic life for themselves? Draco wasn't entirely sure, though in many ways he felt like the luckiest man alive.

Harry mirrored his thought though on a different level. He also felt like he had suceeded as a Gryffindor through courage, strength of will, and steely morals he had created this life for himself, with help of course, and he felt blessed.

"Harry? Have you even heard a word I said?" Hermione questions sharply with a frown. In reality Harry hadn't been listening to only the last ten minutes.

"Oh sorry, I kind of zoned out. Did you ask me something?" He responds with a guilty smile.

"I asked how you were feeling with the wedding and everything?" She asks with a softer smile.

"Good everything is great." He says with a smile.

"But?" She questions eyeing him through the flames.

He sighs softly, wishing as he had before that she was so damn sharp, "But I'm scared that this is when the dream ends, and I wake up to find a nightmare. My life has never been this simple, so why should it start now?" He asks her with a sad smile.

"Oh Harry, I should have expected this." She says softly her eyes warm but sad, " I think that it will just take time. That is what you will need to heal from the trauma of your past, just take everything with a grain of salt and don't be too hard on yourself or others."

"I know, it's just evertime i've been happy something has come along to rip it away." Harry explains scenes flashing across the forefront of his mind. Sirius slipping into the veil, Dumbledore falling off the tower, the hollow eyes of the countless friends and family that perished.

"I understand, I had to obliviate my parents memories to protect them and even now they don't remember everything. Our pasts aren't pretty but they are firmly in the past, and the ones to cause it are mostly gone." She says softly.

"This isn't going to be a fairy tale ending is it? Where the couple go off into the sunset and live happily ever after?" He questions with a sigh, raking a hand through his unruly hair.

Hermione laughs, "This isn't a fairy tale though, this is life. Normal life isn't sunshine, rainbows, and nice mermaids." She reminds him.

"Not to get off subject but were mermaids how you expected?" Harry questions with a small smile.

"Not at all, I either thought they would be like sirens and try to murder us or like the little mermaid."

"Same here, this is really a strange world sometimes."

"It is, but it is the world we chose to live in for better or worse." Hermione tells him, as another face pops up next to her.

"Hullo Harry, why didn't you say he called Hermione?" Ron questions glancing at his wife.

"Well I did but if you hadn't have been so interested in your pie you might have actually heard me." Hermione responds, causing harry to burst out in laughter.

"Some things will never change." Harry says once his laughter had abated.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" Ron questions, confusion emanating off of him.

"Thanks for talking to me, I'll see you guys when I get back." Harry says ignoring ron with a smirk.

"Of course, see you then Harry!" Hermione says ending the floo call.

Heaving himself up Harry heads out to the veranda and wraps his arms around his husband. Burrowing his head into Draco's back he allows himself to relax, even if only for a moment.

"How are the Weasley's doing?" Draco questions, turning around so Harry is insead burried in his chest.

"Good, Hermione is going to go take her certification testing to go further up in her position." Harry says softly, enjoying the closeness.

Draco nods, rubbing his husbands back, "Have you decided what you want to do once we get back to england?"

"I was thinking we could have Teddy slowly start staying nights with us and then more and more until he fully lives with us." He explains, looking up until emerald and silver meet.

Harry can't say he was completely surprised but he was still caught off gaurd by the amount of love and warmth that were held in Draco's gaze for him, even though it was completely requited.

"I like that, Teddy can slowly sink into living with us and we can also sink further into our relationship." Draco says with a smile that slowly starts moving into a smirk, "Now, I believe it's time for me to have my wicked way with you again." He says manuevering Harry until his back was agains the brick wall.

"Right here? It's outside though?" Harry questions his emerald eyes wide.

Draco chuckles mouthing his way down Harry's jawline, "You seem to forget one very important thing, we are wizards."

Harry finally sends Draco back a smirk of his own allowing himself to put all the future out of his mind, and to fully enjoy his honeymoon as he should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, all of you who have followed my little story. This originally started as a one shot, but it also became a fic to find my writing style and what I liked in my little fictional relationships. This chapter is rather short, but that is because I am not planning on leaving it at this. I will be posting a side along fic of their marital life with teddy and other little things. That fic will probably not be posted for a few months so I will leave you with this open ended ending. I am so blessed to have readers like you and I hope that you have a fantastic day awesome nerds! 
> 
> Edit: I have actually just started a little threeshot that will be held during their honeymoon, check it out by clicking on the series. It's called Honeymoon Games. See ya soon!


End file.
